Death's Lullaby
by trueheartlesschild
Summary: The Akatsuki run into an interesting ninja which were believed to have all died off. If this new ninja joins them they are sure to succeed in their plans for world domination or whatever. We'll also throw in a little romance to be original
1. The traveler wanting roasted birdgarlic

**Disclaimer: I will only say this once, I do not own any of the Naruto characters, also all songs in this story belong to their creators and not written by me unless otherwise stated. Aika though is mine, if you like her good. But she's mine as are her abilities, her contracts and familiar.**

**This is a link to the 'soundtrack' if you want to call it that lol. I may not match up for some people due to reading speed but I tried to make it ****neutral speed wise. ****http****:/****www.****youtube.****com/****watch?v****Lb48UbCAlNQ**

Thunder crashed above a cloaked figure walking slowly along the muddied trail. Mud splashed upward covering the traveler legs in the cold filth. A loud bang was heard off in the distance that didn't seem to be thunder. With a shrug the traveler continued on without a second thought. A soaking wet mass of feathers landed on the person's shoulder and tucked its head underneath its black wing. The pair continued on their way as the unnatural 'thunder' continued to sound in the east.

oOo

A figure slammed into the ground a little ahead on the trail as the person lifted their head to look out under their hood. The body lay still on the ground, a mob of blonde hair slicked with mud appeared as the figure drew closer. The young man looked to only be in his late teens and wore a dark cloak with clouds. The bird on the persons shoulder flew down to the man's body and pecked at his check. The man groaned and turned his head away. A long gash showed along his left eye and the eye itself appeared to have been damaged. The body also was covered in soot and blood. With a sigh the figure closed the distance and checked the mans pulse and found it still to be strong.

"Damn." came a hiss from the traveler as they scooped the man up gently and carried him into the tree's off of the path. Finding a still slightly dry spot covered from above by thick vines the traveler dropped the body carefully and sat next to the man to begin healing him. A soft hum came from the traveler body as a soft green glow pulsed out from its body and expanded creating a barrier from the world and the rain that was slowly seeping though the vines above them now. As the sound increased to the volume of a soft conversation a song seeped out from pale lips,

_Honestly what will become of me  
Don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is daily  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

The young man frowned in his forced slumber as long pale fingers brushed the hair from his face and began to glow green. The slash on his face slowly began to heal as well as the worst of his wounds enough for him not to bleed out._  
__  
__[Chorus]__  
__Flames to dust__  
__Lovers to friends__  
__Wh__y do all good things come to an end__  
__Flames to dust__  
__Lovers to friends__  
__Why do all good things come to an end__  
__Come to an end come to an__  
__Why do all good things come to end?__  
__Come to an end come to an__  
__Why do all good things come to an end?__  
_

With a sigh the still singing traveler laid their back against the vines and rested their eyes as the young man somehow managed to scoot closer and laid his head over the travelers crossed ankles.

_Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

Slowly drifting into a trance the traveler felt the slight flare of chakra signals off in the distance._  
__  
__Flames to dust__  
__L__overs to friends__  
__Why do all good things come to an end__  
__Flames to dust__  
__Lovers to friends__  
__Why do all good things come to an end__  
__Come to an end come to an__  
__Why do all good things come to end?__  
__Come to an end come to an__  
__Why do all good things come to an end?_

"What the fuck is that sound?" bitched a white haired man as he ran beside another man with his face covered by a mask.

"Shut up Hidan." the masked man snapped, his strange green eyes glaring ahead. _  
__  
__Well the dogs were whistling a new tune__  
__Barking at the__ new moon__  
__Hoping it would come soon so that they could__  
__Dogs were whistling a new tune__  
__Barking at the new moon__  
__Hoping it would come soon so that they could__  
__Die die die die die_

Glazed over eyes looked forward from underneath a hood as a group of chakra flares closed in. Glancing down at the man resting peacefully over their lap the person sighed and stroked the mans soft hair. Suddenly all of the chakra signatures disappeared. With a frown the hooded figure spread out their senses.

Blood...sand...old money... 'three people, needs strengthening.' the person thought. Their voice's volume increased as the barrier flared brighter.

__

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

The bulky man stood beside a large tree watching the scene before him. His partner, that baka was with another person. They both were apparently resting while a woman's voice was singing and seemed to control the flow of chakra creating the barrier around the two. They were nearly hidden by a thick clump of vines.

"What the hells that?" Hidan asked as they landed next to the large hunched over man.

"Barrier." the other two men commented in a bored manner. The shirtless man sneered at them and walked forward pulling out his scythe. _  
__  
__Well the dogs were barking at a new moon__  
__Whistling a new tune__  
__Hoping it would come soon__  
__And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day til the feeling went away__  
__And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and__  
__The rain forgot how to bring salvation_

The travelers hidden face turned hard feeling the aggressive approach of this new male. He was strong and seemed to like to cuss. He yelled out apparently knowing the man in their lap.

"Hey Deidara wake the fuck up, we need to head back, you fucking worthless piece of shit!" the white haired man yelled as he stood above them.

"And who the fuck are you?" he yelled pointing down at the still singing figure. When he didn't receive an answer he snarled and swung his weapon that struck the barrier, it dented slightly and he smirked down at the person. The person slowly raised their pale hand and stuck up their middle finger at the man as the voice increased once more and Hidan was nearly drowned out in his cussing and threatening. After about ten seconds the barrier pulsed violently and shot the ranting man into a tree knocking him out for a few moments. The blonde man frowned in his sleep as he grumbled something.

One of the other man came forward this one had piercing green eyes, he stared down at them then sighed and bowed his head, slightly the figure nodded as well.

"We only want the idiot back, we won't cause you harm." the man grumbled staring the person down.

_The dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

With a nod the figure fell silent as the barrier slowly dissolved around the two. The green eyed man stepped forward and slung the blonde over his should like a sack of potato's. Slowly the hooded figure stood and began walking away as the dark bird flew above before letting out a loud call that the figure seemed to understand and began following the bird though the tree's.

Hidan shook himself standing up to see the cloaked person walking away into the tree's. With a snarl he ran after the person.

"Hidan leave them be." came the call from the green eyed man.

"Fuck off Kakuzu." Hidan yelled charging after the person.

"Hey you bastard get back here so I can sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" he screamed swinging the giant scythe at the back of the person. The person jumped lightly on top of his weapon as the white haired man snarled in rage. In his rage to slice the person to bits who kept dodging him while slowly continuing on their original route, Hidan managed to slice the person's cloak front. As the cloak slowly slipped from the body it concealed a hiss was heard from the person.

"Now I'm mad, I liked that cloak." a female voice snarled as long blood red hair danced in the wind from the storm. A set of steely silver eyes glared at the man as she clicked her tongue flashing two large fangs. The black cloak landed in the mud revealing the rest of the woman black clad body. Short and curvy she stepped forward on shapely legs as she pulled a long set of twin blades from her back.

"Hey its a chick!" Hidan yelled pointing at the woman then in the same bipolar instant cussed at her.

"I got knocked around by this fucking little bitch!" he snarled swinging his blades down at the small woman who smirked one of her fangs hooking on the outside of her lip as she slid under his blade and slashed up his stomach. Hidan jumped back quickly as her blades barely bit into his exposed flesh. She flipped backward into a tree and launched an assault of weapons at him. He dodged most but a few stuck in his flesh. The other two men were leaning against tree's while Diedara lay curled in the mud at their feet.

"He'll die if left there." she mumbled pointing at the blond man. The other two men shrugged as Hidan roared at her and cut down the tree she was in. She jumped lightly from the tree back onto his weapon and slowly walked toward him as he stared her down.

"Your too slowly with this thing." she mumbled poking him in the forehead with a small chuckle as his face turned a dangerous red.

"BITCH! I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!" he roared at her as she danced off of the weapon as he swung it around.

"Whatever." she mumbled as she jumped out of the way and started heading in the direction her bird was waiting. "I'm wasting time here." she called back as Hidan screamed his skin taking on the appearance of a skeletal pattern. The men behind him appeared to be enjoying the show of the loud mouth being made a fool by a girl. The girls black bird landed on the ground in a small clearing behind her. With a screech it began to grow in size to that of a large horse.

"Lets go already, there may still be a few that are usable from that battle." the bird called much to the surprise of the grouping of men before her.

"Well it was fun, later." she said running for the bird with Hidan chasing. Landing softly on the large birds back it seemed to hover just out of Hidans reach as the woman appeared over the edge of the bird.

"Get down here you stupid bitch and fight me!" yelled Hidan as the woman smirked at him and flipped him off. She stood on the birds back and stuck her butt out toward him shaking it.

"Kiss it you fucking religious fucktard!" she laughed as the bird shot off into the air. Hidan went to chase after them but was wrapped in thick black cords from Kakuzu.

"Enough, we're going back **now**." Kakuzu said sewing the religious freaks mouth shut when he started to argue and dragged him along behind though the mud back to their base in the Thunder Country.

oOo

The group of four men stood before a shadowy figure as they gave a mission report.

"Where is the woman?" Leader-sama asked.

"She escaped." Sasori stated bored while Deidara leaned against the wall still sore from the battle.

"Very well, Sasori...Deidara find, capture, and recruit her." the shadow man said before vanishing.

"Damn it I wanna kill that little bitch!" Hidan yelled out in the hallway as the other three were walking away from him. He glared at their backs then growled and walked off in the other direction of the hallway. Half way to his room he was knocked over by the orange masked monster of their organization screaming about cookies and a new mission.

Tobi bounded into the pale blue room of Deidara's as the blond glared at him.

"What kind of mission are we going on sempia?" he asked the blond man.

"We're to capture the chick that saved me and bring her back here. I guess leader thinks she might be useful, now get the fuck out." Deidara snapped pushing the man out.

ooOoo

A freshly cloaked woman walked out of the shop lifting her arm up for the black bird to land on. It fluttered to her shoulder to nuzzle her face as they walked though the village they were in. They were somewhere in Stone, near the main ninja city. More than a few people threw glances her way as she headed for the large ninja supply store in the village. Picking up more travelers food she headed toward the outskirts of the village. Stepping out of the village gate she stretched out her arms as the bird took to the air circling above scanning the tree's as they traveled. She walked in silence for a few good hours not really feeling the need to keep up with the bird or run. She had used a large amount of energy in creating her new contracts from the last battle she came across. Glancing up it was nearing dusk as a small black speck appeared in her line of sight as the bird came to its mistresses arm.

"A battle between a group of three teens and an adult against a group of sound ninja." the bird spoke as the woman nodded and stroked his head before tossing him up in the air where he transformed into a larger form as she sprang upward to land on his back. The pair shot off toward the fight. They hovered above watching for a while as a loud mouthed blond boy tried to attack all of the opponents on his own with clones. Shaking her head she laid on her stomach to watch as Karite (Reaper) slowly circled. It appeared that the man that was fighting with the children was their group leader and probably teacher noticed her and looked up at her with a bored look on his face. She smirked and gave a lazy wave as she continued to watch. It wasn't long till the fight took a more serious outlook as she narrowed her vision on silver haired ninja who finished off the groups attackers. She felt a chakra flare coming up at her from right beneath Karite. The bird quickly moved as a young black haired boy launched an attack at her. She sighed and pulled a collapsed shuriken out of her travel pack and spun it open and deflected the boys attack back at him.

"That wasn't very nice you know." she scolded waving a finger at him as he glared as she slowly sat up on the birds back.

"You're the enemy." the boy stated. She looked at him then blinked and busted up laughing.

"If I was your enemy I would have attacked you first before you even noticed me." she said as the bird drifted closer to the group.

"I didn't tell you to land." she snapped at the bird. Who glared back at her.

"Then get off, I need to hunt." he grumbled as she hissed at him and slid off his back.

"Jackass." she grumbled as she landed lightly on the ground. The kids around the tall thin man all reached for weapons.

"Stop it, I'm not here for the living." she grumbled walking away from them toward the nearly dead bodies of the sound ninja. Two were completely dead and useless to her another three were just barely clinging to life. Grabbing the two of those that weren't a complete mess she dragged them away from the mess of the battle and sat down on her knee's between the two masked men. Ripping the mask's away she slapped her hand on their forehead as a strong wind picked up lifting her cloak around her and whipping off her hood. Her hands pulsed green as the light began to form spiraling patterns over the bodies.

"What are you doing, don't heal them. I don't wanna fight them again." snapped the blond boy.

"As long as you never encounter me in a war you shouldn't ever see these two again." she hissed back at the boy. The blond stepped back away from her as the pink haired girl tended to a deep wound on his arm.

"If any of you are seriously injured I suggest leaving quickly." she muttered as a green barrier started to shimmer into place around her and the two bodies. The silver haired man stared at her strangely until she opened her mouth and began to sing. The soft song flowed from her mouth and the music that resonated from her body made them all tired and happy. With a frown the man grabbed the blond and pink haired girl from going closer to the strange woman. He tied them up to a small tree as they sat looking happy and glazed over. The dark haired boy stood next to his teacher as the woman sang on.

"What's she doing?" the boy asked. The silver hair man continued watching the woman as the bodies quickly repaired themselves and slowly came to a sitting position next to the woman with her hand still on their heads.

"She's taking control of their bodies and souls. She makes a contract with them with a song and can summon them with any song she uses as a command song." the man said as the two bodies stood and bowed to the woman then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The song came to an end as the woman stood and brushed off her cloak and started to walk away from the group.

"What do you think you are doing stealing peoples souls like that?" demanded the blond from his tied up spot on the ground. Apparently he had heard his teachers explanation of her process.

"It's what I was born and raised to do. You killed them, I simply am allowing them to live longer but underneath my control. They could have decided not to accept my lullaby though not many do." she said looking over her shoulder at the fuming blond boy who started to calm down.

"So what Kakashi-sensai said was true then, you can summon dead people to fight for you?" he asked seeming to get excited. She raised an eyebrow at the boy and looked over at the man called Kakashi.

"Is he bipolar or something, I thought Hidan-baka was moody." she asked with a smirk. They all looked at her oddly as she shrugged and tossed a kuni at the rope binding the two kids. The dark hair boy seem pleased at her remark about the blond boy.

"Well I'll be going now." she said walking along the path she was on "Now where the hell did Karite go off too, damn feather brained bird." The group of ninja watcher her walk away as she muttered something to herself.

oOo

The bird and woman pair had set up a small camp just off of the main path that they were on and were working on a small meal for the evening.

"Uh, I'm so tired." she whined to the bird who stared down at her with bored gold eyes.

"Aika..." Karite said looking over at the lounging woman.

"Hmmm?" she asked staring up at the sky.

"Shut up." he bit out.

"Whatever."

"Don't dismiss me!"

"Your mine to dismiss."

"I will not be treated this way!"

"Yes you will or I'll make a meal out of you."

"WHAT!"

"You've put on weight too...yum!"

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Bitch, am I fat?"

"Nah, ya look fine."

"You look a bit thin by the way."

"Really I hadn't noticed."

"Yup, you should eat something."

"..."

"NOT ME!"

"Sorry, is the food done yet?" Aika said laughing at the flustered bird as he hopped over to the small earthenware pot over the small fire.

"Yeah I think so." he said as he shifted into his larger version and rested at the edge of the fire for warmth while his master eat. After a long silence he looked up to see a blue faced Aika with a hand slapped over her mouth. He blinked at her and she snorted and busted up laughing as the bird glared at her.

"What?" he snapped standing up to glare down at her.

"Are you tempting me sitting so close to the fire?" she gasped out between laughter. Karite let out a squawk of anger and went to stab her with his beak as she rolled out of the way still laughing.

"I can just imagine you roasting over the fire pit with fresh wild garlic!" she screamed as he lashed out with his long talons.

"I'm gonna eat YOUR skinny ass!" he yelled out as she tackled him to the ground from behind and sat on his head.

"Yep you sure are. Just wait till I die though, I don't wanna feel you picking my bones clean. Okay?" she said laughing as he shot up into the sky to get away from her. She yelped slightly as she fell off of his back and landed in her seat around the camp fire and picked up her bowl and began to eat her supper again.

**Hey I'm really liking this one so far, but you let me know what you think. I'm having fun writing this one more than my other for some reason. Hope you enjoyed the read, pls review my lovies**

**Shannae~**


	2. join the club

"Ugh, where can she be hiding out at?" Deidara whined as they flew through the night sky over tea country.

"Is Deidara-senpia getting tired?" Tobi asked in a worried voice.

"No, now shut up." Deidara snapped. _"I wonder if Sasori-dono has found anything of this woman." _he thought scanning the ground and tree's. He spotted a small campfire off to the south and flew closer to it. A small woman was sitting beside the fire drawing in the dirt. With a yawn they landed in a small clearing a distance from the woman.

"I smell something good!" Tobi yelled running forward into the camp as Deidara ran after the psycho. The orange masked man bounded into the woman's camp right across from her and was stuck to the tree right behind him with five throwing knives.

"Deidara-senpia!" he cried out as the blond man cautiously stepped around the tree to see the woman smiling sweetly at him.

"He startled me is all. I was kinda zoned out." she said with a laugh and waved her hand and the knives flew back to her and slid into various places on her body before they could blink.

"Care if we sit with you for a while?" Deidara asked stifling another yawn. The woman smiled softly and nodded.

"Sure, I don't care, just don't try anything or I'll have to kick your blond ass." she said with a smirk her fangs flashing in the fire light. He was slightly surprised that she didn't run away from them. He still wore his issued black cloak with red clouds.

"So where are you two headed?" she asked poking at the fire with a large stick.

"We're just looking for my partner he's out on a mission and might need our help." he said as he leaned back against one of the tree's and relaxed. For some reason he wasn't on edge around this woman. Sure she was hot but most kunoichi were. They all sat up late into the night just talking about general things. At the crack of dawn the woman stood and brushed herself off and left the two men in the camp. About a mile down the main path Karite appeared and she jumped on his back and fell asleep quickly. She had stayed up all night with the two akatsuki members. They flew for hours at a slow pace along the main path that led into the main village of Tea Country. Just outside of the village she slid off of Karite and entered the village. Rubbing her tired eyes she looked around for a food stand and an inn for the next night. She would stop here for a short while maybe a day or two. After a meager meal of grilled squid and rice along with some tea she went to the inn and checked into a room on the top floor. Humming she headed to her room and immediately put up a sound proof jutsu around the room and passed out on the bed.

"Wake me if I'm gonna be killed." she mumbled into her pillow as Karite perched on the foot of the bed and dozed lightly in his smaller form.

ooOoo

"Find anything Sasori-dono?" Deidara asked as they walked along the main path through Tea Country.

"No, what did you find?" he snapped. Deidara thought back to the night before sitting up and talking to the pretty red headed ninja.

"Nothing really, we shared a camp with a redheaded kunoichi that's all." he mumbled bored out of his mind. He watch Tobi run around on the path as they headed along feeling the need to blow up something increasing with every yell from the annoying man child.

When they hit the village they changed their appearance and headed into the town to explore and search for the woman. After their search turned up empty handed they headed to the only bar in the town that was dominated by tea houses. After a few drinks Sasori left before the place got crowded tonight they were having some of the local talent singing and performing.

oOo

"Are you sure I should do this?" Aika asked pulling on the white corset top along with a mid thigh high skirt with shorter short black shorts underneath that matched the skirt.

"Why not, it'll be fun for you to sing and not be putting chakra into it." he said moving around in her travel pack and pulled out a necklace with a single large red ruby on the end shaped like a tear drop. With a sigh she grabbed it and clasped it around her neck.

"Fine but if I'm recognized I'm blaming you." she spat pulling on knee high black heeled boots.

oOo

Deidara sat bored watching all of the mostly plain village girls sing songs about their lovers or flowers or some shit like that. He was starting to get a bit tipsy as Tobi was doing shots somehow without taking his mask off.

"Well everyone we have an interesting act from the east. She's decided to give us a performance that is promised to rival our lovely ladies here tonight." the bar owner said with a smirk on his face. A cheer went up through the crowd as the owner left the stage and a familiar face stepped up onto stage. She gazed out over the crowd of half drunk men and women and her eyes landed on two familiar faces. One was waving frantically at her from the middle of the room. She waved back with a small laugh as music started to play over the speakers. She frowned slightly at the sound quality but shrugged it off. She stood softly swaying her wide hips to the girly traditional melody then she smirked and Diedara swore he saw her eye's flashed and she smirked and let an amazing voice that sounded so familiar flow over her plush lips.

(Verse 1)  
I'm a love 'em and leave 'em  
Touch and tease 'em kinda girl  
I'm the perfect type  
For one wild night

Yeah, I suffocate quick  
Does that make me a bitch?  
I don't really care, no

Well your roses were sweet  
Really swept me off my feet  
But I start to choke  
When you say let's elope

Yeah, I suffocate quick  
Does that make me a bitch  
I don't really care, no, no, no…

(Chorus)  
Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far  
Don't cage me in, don't tie me down  
Don't push me so hard, don't push me so far  
Don't cage me in, don't tie me down

(Verse 2)  
Can we take a bubble bath have a drink and a laugh  
Enjoy what we have and then leave it to the past

'Cause I don't give a damn  
Maybe you're the perfect man  
That's not how this story goes

You can write me fat checks for the diamonds for my neck  
Buy a big fat ring, I prefer knives

'Cause I don't give a damn  
Baby you're the perfect man  
That's not how this story goes

No, no…

(Chorus Repeats)

Don't push, push me so hard  
Don't push me so far…no… (2x)

And I'm not trying to be giving you a bitter pill, no I!  
And I don't wanna make you promises I can't fullfill, no I...

Don't push me, don't push me, don't push me, don't push me down  
Don't cage me in…oh…  
Don't push me – I don't wanna be tied down  
Don't push me so hard, yeah, don't push me so far, no, no  
Don't cage me in, come on, don't tie me down

(Repeat Verse 1, Repeat Chorus Out)

The crowd erupted with applause and began begging for more as she left the stag her round bottom barely covered by her tiny skirt.

"I can't believe that's the same girl we were with last night." Deidara said.

"Tobi thinks she has the prettiest voice he has ever heard!" the masked man squealed.

"For once I agree." Deidara agreed as they stood and left stumbling slightly as they headed for their room at the inn for the night.

"Look Deidara-senpia that's her!" Tobi yelled pointing with Deidara's own hand instead of his own.

"Don't touch me." Deidara snarled ripping his arm away and punching the man into a wall. Tobi trailed behind after that like a beaten puppy. When they entered the same inn as the woman she had already disappeared to her room, but Sasori was waiting for them.

"She's here." he stated and trudged up to their room. Once inside, they were all business even with the alcohol flowing through their systems.

"She's in room 405, top floor, 3 windows and door. Room has an attached bathroom that contains one of the window. We will capture her tonight." The other two men nodded as Tobi bounced around telling Sasori about the woman at the bar and then was strangled by Deidara and finally fell asleep for an hour before they moved out to capture this woman.

"This is it. She has a silencing jutsu up so nothing will be heard by the other patrons. Tobi take these, met us one click outside of the main gate." Sasori stated and handed the hyper man their bags. As he sprinted off and out the window at the end of the hall the other two silently entered the room. They both stood stock still just inside the door at the sight before them. The woman had her long red hair swept to one side of her head and a stood at the window gazing down at the village in only a very loose towel. Her body was still dripping wet from her bath. A small black bird was sitting on the window sill next to her arm.

"I figured as much." she mumbled and turned toward them as the bird turned and glared.

"What? Its her!" Deidara cried seeing it was the same woman from the camp and the bar. "Ugh man this blows." he whined as she walked toward them. She smiled sweetly at him as she raised a soft pale hand to caress his cheek.

"I'm glad to see they didn't let you die in the mud back there." she said looking up at him from her lower stature. His right eye started to twitch as he could see right down her towel to her breasts. He glanced away toward Sasori to see what to do but the man was flying out the door with a hand over his nose. He looked back over at the woman as she pulled away from him, her hand leaving a warm spot on his cheek.

"Well if your going to take me..., I need to get dressed." she stated and a loud thump was heard from the other side of the door as she had dropped the silence jutsu. The door slowly opened to reveal Sasori with a gushing nose bleed. The woman smirked and winked at the men and Deidara fell backwards with a nose bleed as well as she dropped her towel. Karite was in front of her to block the men's view before the towel was even out of her grasp.

"You fuck with people to much." he muttered at her as she smirked and pulled on a pair of tight flare legged pants that had a lot of movement at the bottom and a black tight long sleeve shirt. Pulling on her ninja sandals and new cloak she grabbed her bag and grabbed the two bleeding men off of the ground and dragged them behind her. Deidara was the first to speak as they neared the end of the hallway.

"Wait your not going to fight us, yeah?" he asked staring up at her as she looked back over her shoulder.

"Nah, waste of energy and time. I'm tired so the sooner we get to where ever we are going the sooner I can sleep." She said with a smile as she dropped the collar of the men's cloaks as they sprang to their feet.

"Follow." Sasori snapped taking the lead. She shrugged and jumped out the high window behind the odd man. They existed the village gates quickly and Sasori changed back to his original form of the bulky puppet as they went to meet up with Tobi. When they neared the mile marker they spotted the hyper man running around chasing fireflies. After dragging Tobi down the path they found a wide open spot for Deidara's bird thing as the three of them took to the sky. Deidara hovered low waiting for her to jump up on it.

"Hey come on, get up here so we can get back to the base un." the blond snapped impatiently. She shook her head and tossed Karite into the sky he transformed while she was in the air and landed on his back when he was completely changed. Deidara looked at her and the bird surprised then shrugged and took the lead.

"Tobi wants to ride with pretty singing lady!" Tobi was heard screaming at some point during the flight toward the Akatsuki base. Soon after the man was seen falling over the side of the white clay bird and Aika sighed and swung Karite down to catch him. The bird grabbed the unconscious man in his talons and flew along beside Deidara's.

"Wake me when we arrive." she mumbled to Karite who bobbed his head.

"This has to be the easiest kidnapping in Akatsuki history yeah." Deidara laughed looking over at the woman sleeping on her birds back. The bird looked like it was probably a hawk of some kind with a cluster of silver feathers on its chest that faded into the inky blackness of the rest of its body. Its gold eyes snapped toward him and he smirk.

"What are you looking at?" the bird snapped at him. Deidara jumped slightly when the bird spoke then busted up laugh.

"Holy hell it can talk yeah!" he said pointing at the bird. He felt something hard hit his shoulder and saw a kuni laying next to him.

"Shut up or I'll throw the rest of these with the blade going toward you." the woman snapped waving the black weapons above her head not bothering to look at him. He blinked and frowned at her and went back to guiding them to the base. If they flew all night at this fast pace they would make it by daybreak.

ooOoo

The two massive birds landed just outside of a large traditional style mansion, the red tile roof glistened in the early morning light. Aika was sitting up on the birds back as it stood tall looking over the area and the mansion before them. They were up in the mountains in Lightening Country. Sliding down the birds extended wing she stood on the ground as Karite shrank and moved to her shoulder to rest. He seemed to instantly fall asleep after the long flight. She stroked the birds silky head as they entered the compound. They walked down a long hall filled with shoji screens they took a left at the end of the long hall and entered the dark room immediately to their right. Instantly Aika went on high alert her one hand reaching to one of her twin swords. After a few moments of tense silence a shadowy figure came into sight in the center of the room. Aika's fangs flashed in a silent hiss as her muscles tensed to either flee or attack.

"Is this the woman?" the shadow spoke. Deidara nodded and the strange shadows colorful eyes turned onto her. The person stared at her for a long time then dismissed the other two men from the room. Alone in the room with the leader of the Akatsuki was a bit intimidating till the man spoke to her.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki headquarters in Lightening Country. You are now part of this organization." he stated as Aika stared at him surprised. Her hands at her side clenched into fists.

"I'm not someone who is ordered around." she hissed out. The mans eyes narrowed as she was flung against the wall behind her.

"I am the leader and you will learn your place." he said calmly. She stepped away from the wall rolling her shoulders.

"I doubt that...on both parts." she hissed out with a smirk. The shadow rushed her and grabbed her around the throat pushing her against the wall.

"Watch your mouth you little wench, now you will be part of the Akatsuki and that's finale." he hissed at her. She reached a hand out and ripped her long nails across his face.

"Why do you even want me to join?" she asked staring right back at him. He glared at her then dropped her to the ground.

"Your abilities have been reported to me. You will be very useful to us in the battles to come." he said stepping away from her.

"Then wouldn't it make sense to **offer **me a place in the organization instead of forcing me. Once on the battle field its very easy to turn on your own side." she said finding a light switch on the wall and flicking it on. The shadow of a man seemed to only darken as it stood silent for a while. She spotted a desk in the room and took a seat on top of it crossing her legs she felt Karite settle back on her shoulder. After nearly a whole minute the man looked back at her as she smiled at him while cleaning her nails.

"I will accept your offer to join." he stated with almost a laugh in his voice. She smirked at him and nodded.

"Kay, later." she said jumping off the desk and leaving the room with a slightly stunned Pein behind.

Deidara appeared at her side the moment the door closed and led her to a decent sized room that was very plain. It held a queen sized bed, a dresser, night stand, small low table with cushions, and a tv on a stand. There was also a desk pushed against one wall. A door across the room stood open that led to a small but nice bathroom.

"Thanks." she said walking in and tossing her pack on the dresser and dropping her shoes by the door. Deidara followed her in and looked around the room.

"I don't have a table in my room un..." he mumbled, Aika shrugged and pulled off her now dirty cloak and laid it over her pack.

"Maybe they're only in the women's rooms." she said.

"So are you one of us now or do was have to treat you like a captive yeah?" he asked leaning in the doorway. She looked back at him and smirked.

"Which would you prefer me to be." she teased. He blushed and coughed slightly as she laughed and opened her pack. Pulling out the few items of clothing she had she put them away in the dresser and arranged her weapons on top of the dresser.

"I'm part of you guys for now. Though I don't see myself leaving anytime soon. It will be profitable to be with you guys." she said. He nodded and waved leaving the room pulling the door shut behind him. With a yawn she stood up and headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stepping into the warm water she relaxed and began to hum as Karite perched on top of the shower curtain pole and listened to her sing softly under her breath.

"Hey Karite?" she asked looking up at the bird he glanced down at her and nodded.

"Do you think its a good idea to be with this group?"

"I don't see why not."

"What do you mean?"

"They're just as fucked up in the head as us."

"Hey I am NOT crazy."

"You sing to dead people and make them work for you... your a freak."

"Jerk."

"Yeah, so."

"Just sayin' it is all."

"Is that all you wanted?"

"Nope."

"Then what?"

"You stink."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"I clean everyday."

"Well not well enough huh."

"Maybe if we didn't travel so much..."

"Well we aren't now are we."

"No."

"Kay."

"What?" he asked looking over at the smirking woman, who jumped at him and stuck him under the stream of water. He flailed about cussing at her as she held onto his legs and rubbed soap over his back.

"I'll fuckin' kill you!" he roared when he was stuck back underneath the water. Aika was laughing her ass off as she let go of the bird that flew into the wall in his pissed of mood. He fell to the shower floor and started pecking her feet.

"Ow stop that! Damn it that hurts!" she yelled jumping out of the shower with the bird pecking at the back of her head as he tried to dig his talons into the bare flesh of her back. She grabbed a towel and whipped it at him as he dodged her and flew at her face. Screaming and laughing she ran into the main part of her room and wrapped the towel around her nude body. Running for the door like a mad woman she laughed flying out the door and slamming it shut behind her. She could hear Karite beating against the door to get out.

"I'm going to peck your eyes out you little bitch!" he roared and she felt him transform into his larger form, she screamed as the door let out a dangerous shudder as she jumped from it and ran laughing down the hall leaving a small trail of water.

oOo

Hidan and Kakuzu entered the compound and headed toward their rooms.

"Damn it, why the fuck couldn't I kill all of those people, Jashin will not be pleased!" Hidan shouted stomping down the hall. Suddenly a few doors down in front of them flew open and a giant black bird flew out and crashed into the wall and turned to look around.

"Where the FUCK is she!" the bird roared at the two men. Kakuzu shrugged and glared at the bird. A loud laughter was heard further down the hallway as they all looked the other way to see a flash of red and white and the bird screeched and took off after it.

"If that bird causes damage she's paying for it." Kakuzu stated heading on to his room. Hidan smirked and followed after the enraged bird. Sliding around a corner he spotted the giant bird pinning that little bitch that had made a fool of him to the wall. She was laughing her head off while twisting around in the birds grasp to avoid being stabbed by his long sharp beak.

"Okay okay I'm sorry!" she screamed finally as the bird dragged a long talon over her bare arms. Hidan smirked walking closer and noticed she was only wrapped in a towel that was becoming soaked in blood and was nearly falling off of her.

"I'd like to take some revenge as well." Hidan cackled as the two looked over at him. He pulled out his scythe as she smirked at him and winked. The bird dropped the woman and shifted back into his smaller form.

"If you can catch me that is." she said sticking her tongue out at him. Deidara rounded the corner on the scene and assumed that Hidan had attacked Aika for when the two had met.

"Hidan what the fuck are you doing, she's one of us now yeah!" Deidara yelled punching the shirtless man. Hidan staggered to the side and rounded on Deidara.

"I haven't even touched her yet!" Hidan roared and swung his blades at the blond who ducked and ran toward Aika who was sitting on the floor laughing her ass off.

"What the hells wrong with you! Run yeah!" Deidara yelled grabbing her by the arm and dragging her after him while Hidan roared and chased them down the hall.

"Wow first day here and I have a knight in shining armor!" she laughed as they slid around a corner and Deidara threw her into a room and slapped a hand over her mouth as Hidan thundered by. With a sigh he removed his hand and saw her face was pale. He blushed realizing the mistake and noticed she tasted good, really good.

"What the hell's on your hands?" she gasped jumping at him and knocking him on his back. She landed on his stomach holding his one hand in hers to her face. The other hand was clutching the bloodied towel around her ample chest. The little mouth on his hand smiled and a tongue lolled out of it. She squealed and he looked away blushing at the position they were in.

"That's fucking AMAZING!" she yelled as the door to the room busted open to reveal a pissed of Hidan and bored Sasori. The two men blinked silently for a moment then Hidan busted up laugh and Sasori ran away covering his face as blood trickled out of his nose again.

"Aw, Deidara's becoming a man! Never thought you had it in ya!" Hidan laughed leaning against the door frame. Aika glared at him and waved Deidara's hand at him.

"No, maybe later though. Have you seen this? His hands are fucking amazing!" she yelled showing Hidan. The silver haired man snorted and pointed at the two of them.

"Oh Jashin I can't take it!" he laughed backing out of the room completely forgetting the need to kill her. She looked back down at Deidara who was passed out on the floor his nose bleeding profusely.

"I hate it when this happens." she mumbled crawling off the man as Tobi appeared at the doorway.

"Did Deidara-senpia make Aika-sama mad?" the man child asked. Aika shook her head and patted Tobi on the chest as she left the room.

"Nope we were just having some fun and he couldn't handle it." she said with a laugh heading back to her room. She skirted around Karite who glared at her until she waved her slashed arm at him and he turned his head away from her. After cleaning off again she pulled on a long blue skirt with slits up to her thigh and black shorts underneath along with a white tee shirt. She twisted her hair into a messy bun and placed her swords on her back and left the room to find some food.

**Well there's the second chapie. What do ya think? Anywho hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

**Shannae~~**


	3. bitchy birds and dance of the dead

Aika lay awake as the morning light poured in on her from the window. She had slept late into the morning and no one had bothered her. Rolling over in her new bed she snuggled back down into the warm blankets and watched Karite resting on the pillow next to her.

"Stop staring at me, go find something else to bother." he mumbled at her. She snickered and slid out of the bed and stretching dropped to the floor she looked around and sighed.

"The rooms to small to stretch out in." she pouted.

"Go outside then." came a groan from the bed.

"Fine." she mumbled grabbing her shoes she headed out into the hallway. Standing outside the door for a moment she blushed realizing she didn't know how to get outside except for the front door which was sealed. With a shrug she headed toward the kitchen and hoped someone would be up and around to tell her where the back door was. Groaning she spotted Hidan sitting at the table reading some book with his religious symbol on it.

"Morning." she mumbled to him. He looked up at her and smirked.

"You look like shit." he said smirking. She glared at him and opened the fridge running a hand though her hair twisting it into a braid. Grabbing a water bottle she jumped up and sat down on the counter by the stove.

"This better?" she asked pointing to her hair. The pink eyed man looked her up and down and nodded with a smirk.

"Nice shorts." he said as she looked down noticing she had slept in a pair of booty shorts.

"Meh." she mumbled taking a drink.

"So how does a girl find the back door to this place I need to move around to wake up." she yawned.

"I'll tell ya but only if its worth my time." he sneered at her. She glared over at him as Kakuzu walked in and looked her over for a moment.

"Continue on past the kitchen and there will be a door at the end of the hall to the outside. Don't leave the property." Kakuzu stated taking a seat at the table also. She nodded and thanked him before running from the room. Hidan looked over a Kakuzu who was sipping coffee.

"Jackass." Hidan muttered. Kakuzu shrugged and ignored the rest of the mans ranting about being ignored.

oOo

Aika smiled stepping outside. There was a large, well giant lawn that was enclosed by the tall mountain walls the mansion was set into. She walked toward one of the gray stoney walls and leaned against the cool stone.

"Well lets get started." she smirked twisting and flipping backward off of the stone wall into a handstand. She balanced on her hands and let her legs slowly open and move back and forth. Pulling her legs back together she lifted one hand off the ground and twisting around on her hand and slowly dropped the opposite leg to the ground slowly coming to stand on the one legs she moved into a series of stretches. After about an hour she untangled her body slowly and sat down on the ground against the mountain foot and crossed her legs and began to meditate. She felt Hidan moving around in the kitchen still. She could barely sense Deidara which meant he was still sleeping. Kakuzu was somewhere else in the mansion and she jumped slightly feeling Sasori approach. She opened her eyes to see a young man with red hair the same color as hers walking toward her. She slowly stood up and walked to meet him. He nodded at her.

"Lunch is done if you feel the need to eat. Karite is bitching about being hungry." the man stated in a bored manner. She nodded and walked beside him back to the house. Karite was waiting in the kitchen glaring at her as she came in.

"What's up your ass?" she asked glaring right back.

"I need to hunt." he stated.

"Well get to it then." she said waving him off. He glared at her again.

"I need to get outside first."

"Well go out the window, you can fit just fine." she muttered putting together a sandwich for herself.

"OPEN THE GOD DAMNED FUCKING WINDOW WOMAN!" the bird screeched at her. She glared at him and threw a piece of bread at him.

"You don't have to be an asshole about it." she said calmly. The morning stretching had really done her some good.

"Open. The. Window." he hissed slowly. With a sigh she walked over and flung the window open as he darted out slapping her with his wing.

"Whats with him today?" she muttered grabbing her sandwich and heading to the table. Sitting down she zoned out stuffing her face. Once done she bounded out to her room. She snatched up Yin and Hei the twin swords and darted back past the kitchen.

"Hey are you training?" came a call from inside as she slid to a stop and walked backward to the open door and nodded. The four men grinned at her and she paled.

"Oh hell no, I'm not about to fight all of you. Only one!" she yelled running out of the house with Diedara and Hidan chasing her.

"I'm going to fight with her, you already did and ya lost yeah!" Deidara snarled pushing Hidan behind him as he ran toward Aika.

"I still need revenge for that!" Hidan yelled as the men charged after her. Blinking Aika screamed and ran away from the men who were in a race to get to her. She quickly scaled the mountain side as the men stood looking up at her.

"I'm her opponent." came a bored voice from behind the two pale haired men. Sasori stood behind them looking through them to her. She smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"HAHAHAHA, puppet master and dead dancer yeah." Deidara laughed. The two red heads looked at him strangely.

"Whatever." Aika muttered and landed across from Sasori.

"First person to land three hits on the other person wins." she stated pulling out her swords. Sasori nodded as the other two jumped out of the way. He summoned two puppets as they went after her. She quickly cut them down along with his chakra strings.

"This will be fun. You turn dead bodies into puppets and I control those who are dead." she laughed as Sasori's hands folded back as blades appeared out of his hands. The two locked blades as Aika smirked at him. The two twisted and slashed at each other. Aika twirled her blades as she danced around the man and managed to slice down where his spin would have been. It was only a scratch as she flipped back out of his range as fire shot from his hands the edge of her shirt caught fire as she rolled over the ground in a flip to put it out.

"Didn't touch the flesh." she jeered raising her shirt revealing her soft stomach.

"No cheap tricks." Sasori snapped at her in still a strangely calm voice. She winked at him and he stepped back watching her feet.

"Meh, wheres the fun in that?" she teased lunging at him. He ducked under her and grabbed her waist and slammed her into the ground. She flipped backward out of his grasp and pouted at him.

"Meanie..." she whined while Hidan was cheering on the side lines.

"Hey shut the fuck up!" Aika yelled at him. He glared at her and did some random cussing when she sensed Sasori disappear. She felt the tingle of chakra strings heading her way as she dodged out of the way. Dancing with the swords still in her hands. She back flipped and launched off of the cliff side she had made it too. She brought the hilt of Hei to the man chest as he stabbed her with a senbon needle. She transported away from him to a small ledge on the cliff side. She pulled it out and licked the blood off. Glancing over at the side lines, Hidan was sporting a nose bleed.

"These guys have some fucked up fetishes." she mumbled tossing the needle at the super pale man it stabbed him in the arm but he didn't even notice. Turning back to Sasori she smirked at him and started to hum as she created a wind jutsu to dispel his chakra strings coming at her as well as the needles. The puppet man summoned a massive horde of puppets and she looked down at him and sank to the ground. Still humming, she began to twist her hands around in front of her as the puppets shot at her. She opened her mouth as bodies erupted from the thin air. Five scantly clothed women appeared. They all had long black hair and blue eyes. Each held a sword and smirked at each other. They spoke quickly to each other:

Yeah  
come On Now  
here We Go  
let's Do It  
yeeaah..

They all darted forward and began to slice down Sasori's puppets with ease.

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
cause We're In It To Win It In It To Win It  
oh Yeah

_I_ Realized That This Is Where My Heart Is  
now Is The Time To Finish What I Started  
can't Worry Bout What Other People Might Say  
it's Who I Am  
gotta Live My Dream My Own Way

work Work It Harder  
gotta Take It Farther  
no Holding Back  
you Know We Gotta Do It Right Now  
be Even Better  
work Work Together  
it's Now Or Never  
show Em How We Shine We Gotta

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
cause We're In It To Win It In It To Win It  
oh Yeah

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
give It All We Can Give It  
we're In It To Win It  
oh Yeah

push It Push It To The Limit Limit

that's Right

Sasori frowned as he continued to summon as many puppets as the women struck down. They were laughing and having fun. They seemed to be alive but when they were struck by his puppets they didn't seem to feel it and no blood flowed from them. He tried to see any chakra strings but there were none.

"No wonder leader wanted her." he thought as he dodged the youngest looking woman as she slashed at him.

gonna Turn It Up  
that's The Way We Do It Now  
no Time To Stop  
but Check The Answer In The House  
yeah We Can Be  
when As Soon As We Understand  
our Destiny Is Right Here In Our Hands

A small group appeared on the back steps of the house. Tobi was dancing around to the music that engulfed that area as Deidara was smirking watching his partner getting schooled. Kakuzu had tied up Hidan, and was watching silently. Two new chakra signatures appeared inside the compound that represented Itachi and Kisame. The men appeared shortly outside as Kisame smiled seeing a full out battle in progress.

"So that the new chick?" Kisame asked looking over at Kakuzu. He got a nod in return.

work Work It Harder  
gotta Take It Farther  
no Holding Back  
we Reachin For The Sky Now  
be Even Better  
work Work Together  
it's Now Or Never  
show Em How Far We Gotta

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
cause We're In It To Win It In It To Win It  
oh Yeah

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
give It All We Can Give It  
we're In It To Win It  
oh Yeah

gotta Work It Now  
work It Out  
we Got It  
wanna Hear The Crowd  
everybody Now  
gotta Work It Now  
work It Out  
can't Stop Us  
gotta Show Them How  
we Gonna Bring The House Down

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
cause We're In It To Win It In It To Win It  
let's Go

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
give It All We Can Give It  
we're In It To Win It  
oh Yeah

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
cause We're In It To Win It In It To Win It  
oh Yeah

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
give It All We Can Give It  
we're In It To Win It  
oh Yeah

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
cause We're In It To Win It In It To Win It  
oh Yeah

Sasori's finale strong puppets were out on the field tangling with the summoned women. Still singing he watched Aika launch at him with her swords and spin in the air and landed a kick to his chest. As she connected his fist slammed into her stomach. They both fell to the ground him sitting on top of a barely singing Aika as she fought for breath.

"You can stop singing the battles over, tie." he stated as she forced out the finale words.

push It Push It To The Limit Limit  
give It All We Can Give It  
we're In It To Win It  
oh Yeah

push It To The Limit...

Staring up at Sasori as he still sat over her hips she smiled as Li knocked him off of her. The women were still summoned. Sasori's puppets littered the ground as the group of women helped her to her feet. She smiled warmly at the women as they nodded to her and waved as they disappeared. A weight that had settled over the battlefield lifted as Aika's voice stopped resonating off of the mountain sides.

"Well how do you like my ladies?" Aika asked smirking at Sasori as he pulled on his discarded cloak. He looked at her with what might have been a smile in his eye's.

"Hn." he grunted and left the area. She frowned at him as she walked toward the house. She noticed two new men standing with the group as Tobi ran at her.

"Aika-sama you were amazing, can Tobi play with your ladies sometime?" he asked grabbing her hands bouncing up and down on his heels. She smiled and nodded her head as he dragged her toward the house.

"Yo." she said with a small wave to everyone. Kisame smiled at her his jagged teeth making her smile as her fangs flashed.

"Hey you got fucked up teeth like me!" she laughed as Kisame looked at her strangely for a moment then laughed and walked back in the house as everyone headed into the house. Aika caught Itachi's eye as he walked next to her in the hallway.

"Nice eye's, your bloodline's are one that I really want to add to my collection." she said smirking at him. He glared at her as she smiled as Tobi jumped in front of her and pulled her to the living room in the center of the mansion.

"Aika-sama tell Tobi how you make pretty ladies appear?" he asked sitting on the floor at her feet like a dog. She quirked an eyebrow at him and patted his head.

"Well lets see, those five are my favorite group. They work well together since they are all family. When a female of my clan is born five lives are sacrificed and those five were chosen. They don't have any song in particular because they are my main fighters, I can summon them with only a simple humming or tune if I want." she explain to the masked man. Tobi bobbed his head and looked over at Deidara.

"Tobi's good boy, he asked Aika-sama like you asked!" Tobi cheered as he darted from the room when Deidara started throwing clay birds at him. A few moments later small explosions went off down the hall along with a scream from the man.

"What else do you guys want to know?" Aika asked stretching out on the couch as the group of criminals gathered in the room.

"How many do you have?" Aika looked startled over at Itachi and looked up at the ceiling.

"Um well lets see...I think its roughly around 300,000 at this point only about 100 of them are really specialized or powerful, but they are all at chunin or higher level except for a small group of ten genin." she said rubbing her cheek.

"Damn, you like killing more than I do!" Kisame laughed as she looked over at him and frowned.

"I didn't kill most of them. I simply collected them off of battlefields after large battles. Though I will admit I have attacked a select few ninja just to add them to my collection." she said blushing.

"How many can you summon at once yeah?" Deidara asked leaning forward on his knee's watching her. She paused thinking for a moment.

"I think the most I ever did was close to like 100. I know I can do more but I've never had too. My mother was a very harsh trainer." she said laughing.

"How can you manage to control that many people?" he asked again.

"Well I have certain songs that are used only for large masses." she said the blond nodded and thought for a moment.

"So what do you sing for all of your people?" he ask smirking.

"It's not a secret song if that's what your thinkin only the person with the contracts can summon the people. Um... haha funny story, well you see I ,um never created the massive summoning song to raise all of my contracts at once." she said laughing nervously. All the men looked at her and blinked at the same time.

"Leader needs this information." Sasori stated and vanished. Aika shrugged and stood up and headed back outside. She sat back up on the side of the mountain looking over the mansion. She saw Kisame punch Hidan out of the kitchen for something and smirked. Closing her eyes she leaned back and relaxed.

"Their an odd bunch. But I like 'em. What about you?" she spoke softly as Karite fluttered down to her shoulder.

"Like I said before, their as fucked up as you." he said looking up at the womans face.

"Thanks, but what did you expect. After being caged up for so long by Konoha encase they ever needed me I was ready to kill them all." she laughed imagining the small underground cells that she had been locked up in for four years.

"Those bastards have a passion to come off as the strongest but if it hadn't been for ANBU that I contracted I would still be in there. I would have made them regret the day they tried to use me in battle." she hissed running a hand though her wild hair. Bringing a lock of it to her face she noticed split ends.

"I wonder if Deidara knows how to cut hair?" Aika mused aloud as she looked up at the late afternoon sky, dark clouds were starting to move in over the peaks of the mountains.

"Well lets head back in." Jumping from her spot she walked to the house and into the living room. Kisame was sitting on the couch and Deidara and Tobi were playing a video game. Tobi screamed as she plopped down on the ground between the two men.

"Aika-sama scared Tobi!" he yelled waving his hands around frantically as Diedara laughed evilly as he killed Tobi's person in the fighter game.

"NO! Don't kill me senpia! Tobi was a good boy!" the man cried crawling over her back to grab Deidara who kicked him in the face.

"Its a game you retard!" Deidara snapped.

"Would you mind gettin' OFF!" Aika grumbled from under Tobi the masked man looked down and saw he was sitting on the womans back and flipped off her.

"Tobi so sorry Aika-sama. Don't make Tobi dance for you!" he wailed grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. Aika's head flew back and forth as the man shook her.

"Let Aika-chan go!" Deidara snapped at Tobi as he grabber her around the waist and yanked. Tobi let go as the Aika and Deidara crashed backward. Kisame was chuckling at the group as Karite snorted at them from the man shoulder.

"Turn the page." the bird said to the blue man reading the paper with him. With a smirk the shark man flipped the page on its side. Karite glared at him ignoring the screams coming from his mistress as she was tossed around between the two men.

"Shouldn't you help her?" Kisame asked the bird.

"Nah, she'll get pissy here in uh minute and beat the snot out of them." Karite said not even bothering to watch the fight as Aika's leg was being pulled by Tobi as he tried to get her go play with him and Sasori's puppets. Deidara was wanting her to model for him to create 'art'. The blond had a hold of the back of her shirt. Karite and Kisame snapped their heads in the direction of the squabble at the sound of fabric ripping then dead silence. Deidara was holding Aika's shirt in his hand looking terrified as the woman snarled and kicked Tobi in the face and turned slowly to the blond.

"Dead DeiDei-kun!" Aika roared and tackled the man who screamed in a rather girlish manner. Hidan walked around the corner into the room and started laughing as Aika sat on Deidara's stomach inflicting Chinese torture.

"STOP I'M BEGGING YOU!" Deidara yelled as a shirtless Aika let out an evil laugh as Hidan leaned against the wall enjoying the show as Tobi cowered behind his leg.

"She's scary Hidan-senpie." Tobi whispered hugging the mans leg.

"WHAT THE FUCK DON'T HUG ME!" Hidan yelled kicking Tobi though a wall. Aika looked over at him as he winked at her. She hissed at him fangs flashing as the tv screen flashed 'game over'.

"Nice tits." Hidan smirked as she slowly stood pulling Deidara up with her still poking his head violently with her finger.

"Your next Pinky!" she spat tossing Deidara into a chair and spinning on the silver haired man. Hidan smirked as she walked toward him.

"Take it outside!" Came a call from Kakuzu in the kitchen. Both Aika and Hidan snorted as they ran out the door kicking and punching at each other. Kisame looked over at Deidara slumped over in the chair.

"You alright over there?" he asked. Deidara focused his eyes and looked at the blue man and smirked.

"Did you see her boobs jiggle." he said with pleased smirk and rubbed his head. Karite laughed as he flew out of the room after his mistress.

Hidan had his scythe pulled out as Aika summoned her twin blades. They smirked at each other and charged.

"I'm going to sacrifice you tonight bitch!" Hidan laughed as he sliced at her. She danced around him laughing as she nicked his side. He snarled and spun at her. She ducked underneath him and between his legs. She sliced down his back slicing the cloak, at that moment Kakuzu appeared and pulled them apart with his cords.

"Enough. Your costing me money." he stated. Aika nodded and went slack in his grip while Hidan cussed and struggled against the man. He released Aika as she jogged to the house.

"I need a shower somethin' fierce." she muttered as she passed Sasori in the hallway. He slammed into the wall trying not to look at her.

"See something ya like?" she teased over her shoulder as she slammed into something or someone. Looking up from her position on the floor she saw it was the silent one of the group. Itachi looked down at her with a bored expression.

"Ah sorry 'bout that." she said crawling around him laughing he looked over his shoulder at the strange redhead and raised an eyebrow.

"Odd." he muttered and headed on down the hall. Stepping into her room she saw her room was trashed.

"What the hell!" she yelled her clothes and weapons were strung out all over the room.

"Eep!" she yelped as Tobi exploded from her bathroom wearing a thong over his head and pair of her tight black shorts and a bra over his ass.

"Look Aika-senpia I'm dressed like you!" he yelled happily running to her. She started to twitch as the man bounced around her without a shirt. _"Winner for drool worthy body goes to Tobi...fuck!"_she thought as a scream of rage tore out of her throat. Nearly immediately Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan all appeared at her doorway. They all took one look and busted up laughing.

"Oh oh oh oh, shit this is too funny! Stay right like that Aika-chan and Tobi!" Kisame laughed running across the hall to his room. Aika was shaking with anger as she took a step toward the masked man.

"NO AIKA-SENPIA! Tobi is good boy and we have to wait for Kisame-senpia!" the man cried waving his hands around to stop her. Kisame slid into the room his camera flashing as Aika snarled and launched herself at him.

"Tobi is a BAD BOY!" she yelled and the laughter behind her stopped suddenly as well as the body that had been squirming under her as she slammed his head into the ground. She was thrown off and landed on her feet sliding slightly. Tobi turned slowly shaking as tears leaked out from his mask.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! GOOD GOOD GOOD, never bad!" he screamed running out the door past Kisame who was still snapping pictures. Aika turned slowly to the men at the door to see Hidan turning blue from lack of oxygen from laughing and Deidara was unconscious from Tobi's escape.

"Brilliant." Aika muttered.

"Hey Aika-chan smile!" Kisame said as she looked over at him. She smiled really big and flipped him off. He snapped the picture and she glared at him.

"Ah we have a new mascot for the Akatsuki, the topless fire crotch Aika-chan!" he stated proudly while laughing as he left the room stepping over the two men on the floor. Hidan snorted trying to breath from laughing so hard as she glared at him and slammed to door. She glanced down at a passed out Deidara and shrugged. Grabbing a clean change of clothes the headed for the bathroom and locked the door to take a shower.

oOo

Stepping out of the bathroom she saw a still passed out Deidara by her door. She walked over to him and poked him with her foot in the side. She shrugged and left the room as her stomach growled wanting food. Karite flew above her head to the kitchen to see Sasori busy at work preparing a meal.

"Want help?" she asked leaning on the island in the room. He nodded and pointed to all of the vegetables on the island that needed chopped. She set to work helping the man as she hummed a soft song.

"Do you always sing?" came a soft question from behind her. She blinked not even realizing she had been humming and blushed.

"Yeah I guess, it's what I do. I didn't notice this time. If it gets annoyin just tell me and I'll stop." she said turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder at the other redhead behind her working at the stove. She saw him nod as she smiled softly and continued working. When the meal was done she saw the table was being set by Kisame as she thanked him. He shrugged and said he always did when they weren't out on missions or at different compounds.

"I'll be right back." Aika said running back to her room to see if Deidara was awake yet, seeing him still passed out she smiled softly and moved him to the bed to let him be more comfortable.

"Uh, Deidara's passed out in my room and has anyone seen Tobi?" she asked taking a seat at the table they glanced around and shook their heads.

"The lil fucktard 'ill turn up when he's hungry." Hidan said taking the food that was passed to him. Aika nodded and listened to the men fuss and discuss their latest missions. With a yawn she walked into her dark room and waited for her eyes to adjust. She noticed a mass still laying on her bed as she sighed.

"Do I move him or let 'em be?" she asked aloud as Karite fluttered to the window sill.

"Let him be he's not going to try anything." Karite stated then seemed to go to sleep as well. With a groan she slipped on a pair of pj pants and tank top and slipped into bed with the blond man. He groaned in his slumber as she frowned at him.

"If your faking I'll start poking you again." she whispered putting her finger to his forehead. A loud snore made her jumped and groan as she slid under the blankets as she ripped them out from under the mans body.

"Dumb ass." she muttered laying the blankets over him. He smiled in his sleep and snuggled into the pillow that as normally hers. She flipped Karite's pillow over and went to sleep with her back to the man.

**Well there's chappie 3. tell me what you think. I like it. Its kind of a spazzy story but meh. My other stories have the characters as proper and demure so I need to spice things up with Aika. Hope you enjoyed the read,**

**Shannae~~ **


	4. Tobi and Aika game time as they call it

Hidan stormed down the hallway chasing after Tobi. The man child had stolen the last bag of chips and he was going to pay for it.

"But Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi screamed running away from the sadist.

"AHHHHHH!" Tobi screamed as he felt the wind off of Hidan's scythe as it was swung at him. He flew into the nearest room slamming the door behind him. It was only five in the morning and the sun was not even up yet. Hidan threw the door open throwing the masked man into the wall across the room. Hidan jumped at the man only to be grabbed by two masked men with chakra glowing around their hands. Over all of Tobi's screaming and crying the sound of music could be heard along with that bitch's voice.

"What the fuck bitch!" he roared as her voice sang out loudly.

_In my dreams I wish that I could see  
A paperboy just hanging from a tree_

I don't care if you're nice to me  
We'll never meet again  
And everybody cares so much  
But I don't give a damn

Have a nice day  
I couldn't care less if you do  
Have a nice day  
I wouldn't spend my time with you  
Have a nice day 

An extremely pissed off looking Aika was sitting up in bed with her hair a complete mess and her tank top sleeve falling off one shoulder. Her eyes glowed a light blue as she glared him down. Hidan felt a tingle of fear go down his spine as he was hauled out of the room by the massive men. He slammed into the wall followed by a screaming Tobi who slammed into him.

"If you want to continue living of your own free will, don't ever come in my room this early in the morning making noise." Aika hissed standing in the doorway flanked by the men that glared with soulless eyes. The men vanished as Aika slammed her door and stalked back over to her bed. A frightened and confused Deidara was curled against the headboard with the blanket up to his nose trying to hide from the pissed off woman. She glanced at him and glared. Ripping the blanket off of him she walked across the bed and plopped back down grabbing her pillow from behind the blond man and yanking his ankle so he was laying back down.

"Go back to sleep." she muttered as they resumed their sleeping position of Deidara on his back and Aika curled into his side.

"I'm never going to wake you up in the morning's." he swore with a laugh, glancing down at the redhead. She waved a hand at him dismissing his comment.

"Whatever, sleeping right now." she yawned and fell back asleep. Deidara waited for her to fall back asleep and slipped out of the room to his own. He was to much on edge after seeing the rage and power of Aika when she was woken up suddenly, he didn't want to think about what she was like on the battlefield against an enemy. Tobi was still laying in the hallway oddly silent. Deidara poked him with his foot and the man simply lay there twitching. With a smirk he walked on to his room to get a few more hours of rest.

ooOoo

Aika walked slowly down the hall to the kitchen to get some breakfast. She could smell bacon and rice from her room and had instantly woken and moved toward food. Stepping in she saw Sasori in the kitchen cooking with a small white apron on. She smirked and walked behind the puppet man and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What'cha makin'?" she asked as the man looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Food." he stated ignoring her presence. With a shrug she grabbed a half cooked piece of bacon out of the skillet as he slapped at her with the spatula. She laughed dodging the attack and waving the meat in his face after taking a bite.

"Good stuff too." she mumbled walking away with the piece of food dangling out of her mouth. Walking into the living room she sat down next to Kisame as he looked over at her munching on the food without hands. The food was slowly disappearing into her mouth as she looked over feeling his gaze and smirked.

"So what the hell did ya do to the reject. He's been over there sulking for the last two hours?" Kisame asked pointing at Tobi who was curled up in the corner with his back to the world. Aika glared for a moment then snorted at a thought.

"Hey Tobi you better not be pickin' your nose over there!" she stated as the man turned around with large streams of tears coming out of the mask. Suddenly he was tackling a screaming Aika over the side of the couch.

"Aika-sama! Tobi is so sorry, Hidan is a bad boy and was going to hurt Tobi!" the man wailed into her chest.

Blink. Blink. Sigh.

"Tobi its okay, you didn't mean it I guess. Just don't go around making so much noise in the morning." she said patting his head. He nodded vigorously into her chest as she frowned at him this time and pushed him off.

"Don't do that." she muttered to only him as she walked away back into the kitchen after that Tobi skipped out to find his senpia Deidara.

After breakfast Hidan and Kakuzu headed out on a bounty hunt. Sasori and Deidara were currently outside in a full out fight over who's art was the best. Aika and Tobi sat on the back step watching with slightly bored expressions. Aika smirked turning toward Tobi who was turning toward her. They both nodded and jumped up and squealed.

"GAME TIME!" they both yelled running to the house. First they headed for Hidans room and rigged up a bunch of Sasori's puppets to swing down at him when the door was opened as well and slicked the floor with something Tobi had. They also took all of his torture devices and hid them around the mansion. Moving down the hall was Itachi's room. The two poked their heads in and smiled at the shirtless man that was laying on the bed. He glanced over at the two and frowned darkly at them. Tobi pulled on her hand behind the door trying to get her to come away but she slapped his hand away and walked in smiling at the man.

"What do you want?" he stated looking back at the ceiling. Aika smirked and walked right over to the man and sat down over his hips. Itachi looked visibly startled as Aika leaned forward onto her hands close to the mans face. Regaining his composure Itachi glared at her. She only smiled sweetly back at him as Tobi set about to his mission to fuck with the Uchiha.

"I wanna see your eyes." Aika stated hovering over the man. He went to push her off but she forced chakra into her hands that grasped the blankets the man was on.

"No, now leave." he stated getting pissed off.

"Nope, I like sitting like this with you." she stated smirking at him. She would have sworn there was the slightest blush on the mans cheeks if it wasn't so dark in the room.

"Aika-chan..." he muttered watching her. She smiled seductively at him, the man was completely absorbed in what she was doing and didn't even noticed Tobi making mischief in the room silently.

"Please. They won't harm me." she spoke softly as she traced the harsh lines under the man's eyes. He really did look tired and she pitied him for what that damn village did to him.

"Fine." his dark eyes switched to three spinning coma's as she was ripped off the man by Tobi. Itachi reached out and grasped her wrist as she was ripped away. The man really did look lonely and tired. Once out in the hallway Tobi sat her down gently.

"You didn't need to do that. I'm not affected by you...um I mean his eyes." she stuttered and laughed nervously and ran down the hall away from the man to the next victim. Flying into Kisame's room the man jumped up surprised by the sudden appearance of the woman.

"Whats up?" she asked laughing as she spun around the room and located what she was looking for. It was a giant fish tank with about a dozen different types swimming around in it.

"Aw, they're so pretty!" she cooed bouncing over to the fish tank to observe the creatures. She saw a small proud smile grace Kisame's face as she studied the fish silently. Tobi slowly came into the room and Kisame turned to look at the man Aika stuck her hand inside and dropped a small tablet in the tank that sank to the bottom and dissolved with the fish following it.

"Well we should be leaving now, talk to you at lunch Kisame-san." she said grabbing Tobi by the hand and hauling him out of the room as Kisame shrugged and went back to cleaning his giant sword.

"He's going to really freak out over that one." she muttered as they stepped into Deidara's room. The two looked around and laughed evilly at all of the finished and unfinished clay works scattered in the room. The two split up and began to reshape much of the clay or move pieces around.

"Aika-sama look what Tobi found!" Tobi yelled quietly at her holding up at bag of Deidara's exploding clay to her. She smiled darkly and nodded to him.

"Bring in with us." she said making one clay figure bend over in front of another male statue to make it look like anal sex. They moved it to right in front of the door so he would see it as he opened the door. They made the two people look like Hidan and Deidara. Aika stepped back and looked at their handie work and busted up laughed as she left the room and got across to Sasori's. There were puppets and wood shavings all around the room.

"Hey give me some of the clay." she said reaching a hand behind her toward Tobi. She felt the cool mass hit her palm as she walked forward and placed it into the joints of a number of puppets. Then they went to work making his room look much like the giant orgie they had left Deidara's as. An explosion shook the house as they darted out of the room to see a giant crater in the backyard as Deidara and Sasori continued to battle it out. Quickly they ran back inside to mess with Kakuzu's room. They found a giant wad of money and scattered it around the room and stuck it to the floor and took a fifth of the money and hid it around the house as well. The two collapsed onto the couch sharing it they flicked on the tv and put it on mute as the two men outside came back in from fighting. First to start yelling was Kisame he came running out with three of the fish in his hands. The fish lay still in his hands looking dead.

"What happened Kisame!" Aika asked faking concern perfectly. He just ran by cussing and ranting. The next was Deidara because of the massive explosions from his end of the hallway. Aika and Tobi busted up laughing as a seething Sasori walked in and glared darkly at them. As the two started crying from laughing so hard. Deidara walked in about twenty minutes later covered in bits of clay with a devastated look on his face.

"It's gone. It's all gone..." he muttered looking at his hands. Sasori just glared at him as he walked around talking to himself.

"You managed to blow up some of my puppets baka." Sasori snarled finally as he threw weapons at Deidara who only managed to not get stabbed because Aika in all her laughing fit kicked the man down to the floor. Tobi was rolling around beside her as well as the two of them stated to turn blue. Itachi walked into the living room to see what was going on and saw Kisame staring into a bowl of water with his 'dead' fish in it. A stock still Deidara on the floor with Kuni near his head. A seething Sasori who was making threatening comments to his partner. And a hysterical Tobi and Aika.

"What happened?" he questioned in a bored tone as Sasori stood up and snarled at Deidara.

"I'm going to make a puppet that looks just like you and kick it!" he snapped and stormed out of the room. Aika snorted drawing the men's attention other than Deidara who was still out of it. She gasped for air and crawled away down the hall falling to her face a few times from laughing. Tobi was at her side as the two crashed into a strangle plant thing coming out of the ground. Slowly a man appeared along with it. Aika already laughing her ass off rolled on her back and tried to breath as Tobi panicked and tried to help her breath with CPR but cracked her in the head with his mask. Groaning she tried to stumble down the hall away from the group.

"ZETSU-SENPAI!" Tobi screamed dancing around the man happily. The plant man walked on past Tobi toward the zoned out Deidara and spoke to him.

"You have a mission to Wave for a scroll, along with Sasori-san and take Tobi-san." he stated then walked off.

"I don't wanna go..." Tobi pouted as he jogged after Aika.

oOo

After finally losing Tobi, Aika was sitting up on her perch on the mountain side watching Karite flying around searching for food. Zoning out she laid back and watched the late evening sky. The art pack as she had dubbed them had left about an hour ago with a kicking and screaming Tobi, and the whole mansion was much quieter. Kisame had nearly beheaded Aika and Tobi when Aika tried to comfort Kisame telling him the fish would come out of their comma state and he figured out that they drugged his fish.

**Flashback:**

"Hey Kisame...?" Aika asked popping up at the mans side on the floor. He looked over at her slowly his eye's looked like they would start crying any moment.

"What?" his voice quivered. Reaching out a hand she snatched his and rubbed his massive hand.

"It will be okay, they'll come out of it." she said smiling softly up at him. He looked at her for a long moment then started to glare at her slowly at Tobi appeared next to her grabbing the blue mans other hand.

"That's right don't be sad Kisame-senpia they're only stoned." the man said bouncing in his seat. Kisame looked at the two of them for a long moment then let out a loud roar. Aika, having the sense to know how to save her own skin pushed Tobi at the enraged man and ran for her life leaving her partner in crime to take the punishment.

**End Flashback:**

Glancing to her right she saw Itachi appear on the ledge next to her. He watched her for a long while as she returned her silver gaze to the sky.

"I take it you two pulled all of the pranks today." he stated softly. She nodded with a knowing smirk.

"Who all did you attack?" He asked almost sounding nervous. She looked over at him and smiled sweetly.

"Everyone, well only those living at the house recently." she stated sitting up so she we about level with the mans knee's. Slowly he sank to her level and sat across from her.

"You said you are unaffected by my sharingan. How is that?" he asked staring her down. She shrugged and looked back up at the sky.

"Well for one like I said the other day my mother was a harsh trainer and exposed me to many eye techniques. I don't know how I would fair against your Mangekyō Sharingan though." she stated. He raised an eyebrow surprised slightly.

"Also I have the ability to in a sense 'switch' eyes with Karite and see though his eyes and not my own. Its rather useful really." she stated looking over at the man with golden hawk eyes. He nodded and remained silent sitting next to her. As the sun continued to set in the sky casting long shadows and beautiful shades of pink, gold, and orange against them. Itachi glanced at the woman sitting next to him to see her eyes and hair were transformed by the vibrant light of the sun. She was smiling softly and he was rather stunned by her. She seemed to glow in the light, she glanced over at him and he felt a warmth in his body he hadn't in a long time. It was compassion and the gentleness of a woman that wasn't plotting your death or how to use you. He had felt at ease with the woman from day one, even with her wild behavior.

The bird landed on her shoulder as she slowly stood and waved to him as she made the bird fly her to the house after much bickering between the two and on the entire way back. Remaining on the ledge that had already become know as Aika's spot he watched the last rays of the sunlight disappear under the horizon then headed in. Walking into the kitchen he found Aika humming with another small blond woman in the room. The blond woman was flying around the kitchen cooking up a storm as Aika looked over at him and waved as she continued to hum to the woman.

"Aika-kun please sing to me, I will get more done." the woman commanded though it was worded as a question. With a nod a song filled the Akatsuki base while supper was being cooked by a dead maid.

**Well there's that chappie. I know its a bit on the short side but meh. Anyway please review, I need those to keep going they are what make me write knowing that people really like the story. I know I've got plenty of readers out there, I can look at the traffic on the story. ^_^. (Slight attempt at guilt) Anyway hope you enjoyed later.**

**Shannae~~**


	5. affection of a certain kind

Tobi sat on the back steps of the house watching Aika dancing around fighting two women she had summoned. Apparently they were new contracts and didn't want to corporates the way they should.

"Well what the FUCK am I suppose to do about that?" Aika screamed at one of them as the two women launched knives at her. Aika snarled and grabbed the knives out of the air and threw them back. The women smirked at her till a strong wind picked up, she sang out in a harsh voice,

_Do you feel this  
I know you feel this  
Are You ready?  
I don't think so _

as the women were slammed into the ground with the blades pinning them. Panting Aika stalked toward them and pulled out her twin blades.

"You may not bleed anymore since you are mine, but you can feel pain if I will it..." she said calmly in an evil voice her blades pointed at the women's stomachs. They glared at her for a long while till the blonde spat at her. Tobi jumped slightly as the woman's cries of pain filled the air. Aika left the blade sticking in the woman's stomach as she looked over at the other that had wild black hair. She looked fearful and was beginning to shake.

"Would you like to obey me now?" Aika asking a sickly sweet voice. The woman nodded vigorously not wanting to share in the other's fate.

"YOU BITCH" the blonde screamed out as Aika released the dark one and turned back to the blonde with a sad look on her face.

"I don't like hurting my contracts but if you want to behave this way you leave me with no choice." she stated softly as the woman snarled at her. Tobi was amazed at the cruelty he was watching from this woman. He screamed himself as Hidan appeared beside him with a wild grin on his face.

"Well I didn't take that bitch to be into torture..." Hidan smirked as he walked toward Aika as she flicked the blade that was still in the other woman's stomach. The blonde let out a pained scream followed by a slew of curses directed at Aika.

"I'll fucking kill you! You tricked me into this! I just want to die!" the woman screamed as Aika sneered at her and grabbed the hilt of the sword and twisted the blade and dragged it down between one of the woman's ribs till it sliced out of her side.

"Very well then." Aika spoke sadly as Hidan stepped up behind her. The pale man wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed his body against hers.

"Even if you're fucking annoying I'm going to fuck you so hard." he whispered into her ear. She turned in his arms and snarled at him.

"Back the fuck off you albino." she hissed as her hand slid under his cloak and found his nipple and twisted it fiercely. Hidan yelped and jumped back from her. She smirked at him only to frown shortly after as seeing the look on the mans face.

"Ugh, your a sadist freak. Get horny over someone else please?" she said turning back to the shivering woman at her feet.

"Do you wish to submit to me or shall you die?" Aika asked spinning her blade in the air as the woman tried to spit at her once more.

"Fine, die." Aika stated bored as she slammed the blade all the way through the woman's throat till it dug into the dirt. As she pulled out the blade the body glowed a soft green then turned into mist. Tobi ran around the spot the woman had been in as an annoyed Aika stalked off. She had been with the akatsuki now for almost a month. She was rarely sent out on a mission unless it was to attack someone's base or a village. She could feel Hidan following her as she walking into the house and slammed the door behind her in his face. He cussed at her as he threw open the door and went to attack her. Turning on him she punched him back outside then with a smile back on her face she skipped into the living room to find something to do. Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori were all sitting in front of the tv or with a book vegging out.

"Do you guys wanna do something?" she ask happily sitting down in Kisame's lap. The blue man looked at her for a moment then pushed her off.

"Jackass..." she muttered crawling over to Deidara who raised an eye brow at her wild expression.

"Hell no!" he screamed finally recognizing her look and running from the room as she cackled at his reaction. With an innocent smile she turned toward Sasori who glanced over at her from his book.

"What do you want now?" he asked watching her continue crawling around the room toward him. She snuggled down between his legs and leaned her head against his knee. He glared at her from a long moment then started to pet her head and continued to read his book on poisons.

"What are you our new pet bitch or something?" Kisame asked laughing as Aika melted into Sasori's hands.

"Shut up flipper." she mumbled. She and Sasori had formed a strange friendship. They were often sent out on the same missions for their similar abilities and the two had managed to grow close. Even with her random bouts of craziness she was for the most part laid back and handled herself well. She also was great at helping in the kitchen when they were in the same house. Letting herself lightly doze off under Sasori's ministrations she felt the arrival of Zetsu in the house.

"Zetsu's here." she mumbled out as the others looked around the room and waited for the white and green man to appear. Sasori's hand stopped petting her and rested on top of her head as the spy of the organization came into the room. His golden eyes scanned the room and landed on the woman he was looking for.

"You are coming on a mission with me. Bring Tobi, we leave in the morning." he stated then melted into the floor.

"'Bout damn time. I was getting bored." she muttered as Sasori pushed her off his knee. Aika fell softly onto her stomach and looked back at him with a pout.

"Go pack." the male redhead stated and began to ignore her after that.

"Sasori-kun!" Aika cried trying to crawl back to the man. He glared at her as she smirked her fangs flashing as she, with some effort moved into a crawling position. Sasori had attached chakra strings to her and was trying to make her go get ready.

"No." he stated as he tried to push her away again. With an evil grin she pushed chakra into her heels and sprang upward toward him. Itachi who had been ignoring them to this point stepped in and grabbed the wild woman out of the air and carried her away to her room.

"Damn it Itachi-kun not again! I swear to Jashin that I will tackle that man against his strings one day!" she screamed and ranted as Itachi carried the small redhead under his arm. Opening to door to Aika's room he carried her over to the bed and dropped her. She flipped over her back and mad a dash for the door. With an audible sigh Itachi grabbed her around the waist and tried to shut the door.

"I'm tired, behave." he stated tossing her back toward the bed. She looked at him for a moment then pouted and nodded.

"Fine." she said slowly standing and opened the window for Karite to return through. With a soft hum she grabbed her travel pack and stuffed in a few changes of closing, medical equipment, girly products, and lots of weapons.

"Itachi-chan?" Aika asked as the man sat on the edge of her bed making sure she was packing for the mission. He quietly grunted in reply with his eyes closed.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked coming to stand in front of him. He looked paler than usual and wasn't glaring at her the normal amount.

"Yes." he stated glancing at her. She smirked at him and knocked him on his side. He went to shoot back up but she had forced him on his stomach was was sitting on his butt.

"Don't lie to me, I can read you or did you forget that little fact." she giggled as he tensed then just lay beneath her.

"Middle of the spin." he muttered into her pillow. She smiled at him and pushed up his shirt and settled her hands. Her soft green light pulsed out softly as she hummed a tone as his skin got warm from the pulses she positioned her hands and squeezed her thighs letting him know to exhale as much as he could. Lifting her self up slightly she pressed down to pop his back in many places. Sliding her glowing hands along his scared back releasing the muscular tension, she felt him shiver slightly.

"You cold?" she asked surprised. He didn't reply as she sighed and pulled his shirt back down and slid off of his back.

"There that should be better." she said happily as he sat up and look at her from a long time, then nodded and left the room silently. Noticing it was getting late she pulled her hair up and headed for the kitchen to help cook. Sasori leaned against the counter waiting on her. He tossed her a bag of rice and pointed to the large thin steaks laid out on the counter. With a nod she set to work on the meat and rice as he made the soup and veggies. Kisame walked into the kitchen to gather the dinning ware and stood watching the two work around each other perfectly.

"You two look almost like twins, other that you being a piece of wood." he chuckled to Sasori. Sasori snorted at him and continued working till he bumped into the a stock still Aika.

"Sorry." she mumbled and pulled the meat off the grill and threw a lid on the rice as she quickly left the room. Once out of the kitchen she took off at a run toward the outside. As she flung the door open Karite circled her as she sprang up into the air as the bird grew.

"They didn't know." He stated as the woman clutch at his dark feathers.

"Faster." she hissed as she laid against the birds back. With a screech Karite pumped his wings causing them to turn into a dark blur in the night sky. They flew straight north till the air took on a deep chill. Karite circled slowly then dropped to the ground with a silent Aika still on his back. With a sigh she slipped from the bird and walked along the grass cover path that use to be wide enough for two carts to pass by each other. She stopped at a massive wall of tree's and placed her hand against the largest. A thick mist began to seep around the area blocking out all sight other than a foot or so in front of your face. Aika seemed to dissolve slowly into the tree as the mist wrapped around her body tightly. She stood shakily on a led overlooking a deep valley. Turning her back to the cliff she raised her arms and fell backward slowly. The howl of the wind sang around her as the mist and clouds collected to catch her fall. Once on the ground she was surrounded by tall ferns and ancient ruins. Walking slowly her hand passed along all the stone it could meet. Coming to a stop in the center of what use to be a large compound of some kind she looked up a slight hill toward the one level palace overlooking the compound sitting down on the water filled fountains edge she stared mournfully up toward the palace. The clouds and mist appeared to take on forms as they moved slowly around her.

"This is foolish..." she muttered slowly standing and heading down one of the other main roads toward a large patch of tree's each a different size with a small plaque fused into the bark. Leaning against the massive oldest tree in the center of the area she let a small tear roll out of her eye as she slipped to the ground and rubbed the roots of the ancient tree.

"Elder..." she mumbled drifting into a fitful slumber as the clouds gathered around her and blocked out all sight. She was slowly lifted back to the cliffs edge where she woke as the misty clouds dropped her gently. With a tired sigh she passed back though the tree's to see a sleeping Karite. Running a hand over his massive neck she swung up onto him as he woke and shot back into the sky.

"Well?" he asked softly.

"All is well. I should have returned sooner though. I believe a time will come when I will reveal this place to him." she said falling asleep on the birds back. After about three hours they arrived back at the Akatsuki base and slipped back in though her window. Stripping down she slid into bed not even bothering to ensure she was alone in the room.

"Well I wasn't expecting that show." a familiar but deep male voice spoke.

"Tobi, you sound different." she muttered pulling the blankets over her head. She didn't feel up to dealing with his crazies tonight.

"Is Aika-sama alright, you didn't eat supper?" Tobi asked

"Yes, I'm fine Tobi. Now I really need to get a few hours of sleep till we leave on this mission." she yawned as Tobi shoved a plate of rice and meat in her face.

"Ugh, Tobi, thanks but I just want to sleep." Aika said pushing the plate away.

"No, Tobi good boy and brought Aika-sama food. Aika-sama should eat now." he said holding up a bite to her. With a growl she snapped it off the chopstick and smiled at him.

"There! Happy?" she snapped and laid back on the bed intent on ignoring him now at this point.

"Aika-sama?" Tobi asked in a very childish voice. Cracking one eye open she looked over at him and grunted.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Hidan-san is looking to kill me tonight. Tobi is a good boy and doesn't want to die!" he cried to her. With a growl she rolled on her side and hid under the blankets.

"I don't fucking care, just go to sleep and be quiet!" she snapped as the man jumped over her and onto the other side of the bed.

"Don't try anything, or I'll ruin your ass." she stated in a deadly voice as he slid under the blankets. Tobi paused for a moment then returned to normal and frantically cried he would never make Aika-sama mad.

"Whatever." she said and looked away from him and went to sleep.

oOo

Madara lay in the bed next to the redheaded woman. She had already proven to be very valuable to their cause. More than one thing was off with her though. She almost seemed to know that he was not the idiot he portrayed himself to be as Tobi. Also there was the lack of her male guardian, it was unheard of for her clan for the women not to have their guardian at their side at all times, many even married at a fairly young age. Rolling over he studied her though the hole in the mask. Her hair was wild again tonight as he watcher her frown in her sleep. She appeared troubled by something tonight, obviously what Kisame had said about a brother made her sad, and he would figure out why. He felt her familiar fall asleep by the window as he reached out a gloved hand to smooth out some of her hair. She reminded him of the old days in a way, that was part of the reason he was selective of the missions she went out on, she was just to valuable a find to lose. With a silent yawn he decided to lose the fight to sleep for once and fell into a deep slumber.

ooOoo

Aika slowly cracked her eyes open to see a patch of flesh in her face. With more focused eyes she was able to determine that this flesh belong to a very well muscled arm that was tucked under her head and its other was around her waist. Widening her body senses she felt a solid warm body behind her.

"_Damn him..."_she muttered in her mind as she drifted back to sleep. As soon as she was asleep again Madara easily removed himself from the tangle he had formed himself into around her body. As he stood shirtless looking down at the woman he saw her fair flesh was raised from the loss of body heat. With a snort he turned and left the room turning back into Tobi.

oOo

Itachi walked into Aika room to get her up. She was notorious for oversleeping on mission days and for some reason he found himself always going to get her up. Walking up to her he stared down at her for a short while and brushed some hair out of her face. She was sleeping rather peacefully and he did not really want to disturb her. With a sigh he shook her shoulder as she groaned and swatted at him. Rolling over she pulled the blankets tighter around her body.

"No Chi!" she whined using the nickname she had come up for him. Glaring at her half asleep form he grabbed the blanket and ripped it off. It only took a moment for him and take in her barely clad form. She only wore a pair of black underwear and a black tank top that was very low cut.

"FUCK ME!" she screamed jumping up wrapping her arms around herself. With a snarl she turned on him and attacked.

"Aika." he stated trying to prevent the inevitable. With a yell she launched at him. He slammed into the wall with her hanging around his neck and her legs around his waist. He blushed the very faintest that if she didn't do this to him often she would have missed.

"I love messing with you." she muttered rocking her hips into him. He glared at her and threw her off back onto the bed. She flipped with his push and waved him off heading toward the shower.

"I'll be out in twenty." she said then shut the bathroom door to shower quickly. Rolling his eye's mentally he left the room silently. Leaning against the shower wall she heard the door open and the familiar pace of Sasori's foot steps.

"Morning Sasori-kun." she said turning off the water and grabbing the towel the man was holding out to her.

"Do you have a list of what you want me to pick up?" she asked stepping out. Sasori was sitting on the edge of the sink and held a list up to her. Taking it she glanced over it. With a nod she smiled and laid it on the counter.

"No problem." she said then brushed her teeth while the puppet master hung out with her.

"Ya know its funny how when we first met you would get horny over this kind'a situation." she said laughing at him. He glared at her and walked out.

"Oh come on don't be like that!" she yelled jogging after him and hugged him from behind.

"I'm just teasing, chill okay." she whispered into his back. She felt him nod as she finished getting ready he laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Do you know what this mission is about?" she asked him pulling on her sleek body armor.

"Your going to sound to collect information on Orochimaru's plans." he stated as she pulled on her cloak and nodded to him. Grabbing her bag they went to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast for her.

**Hmmm, I'm not to sure about this chapter. Let me know what you think, I may pull it down and change a few things so make sure to look it back over before you go onto the next new chappie I post. **

**Shanna~~**


	6. Fun rides on Karite

"This shit... fucking sucks!... Giant fucking balls...UGH! Tobi god damn it stop poking me!" Aika finally screamed at the masked man that was riding behind her in the pouring down rain. They were flying above Orochimaru's hideout in a fucking thunderstorm, Aika was not pleased. Zetsu had asked them to meet him just outside of the perimeter of the hideout and the man was yet to show.

"Aika-sama...?" Tobi asked meekly poking the seething redhead in front of him.

"What, Jashin so help you if you need to pee again?" she snarled turning to look over her shoulder at the man. Holding his hands up in defense he shook his head and pointed to the north side of the hideout. Narrowing her eyes she tried to see what the man was pointing at. Karite flew closer,

"Switch." she muttered as her vision quickly narrowed in and became completely clear in the horrible weather. Blinking rapidly her eyes returned to their silver as they dove toward the two toned man. Landing on the ground with a hard thump mud flew up and sloshed all over the plant man as Aika and Karite glared him down.

"What the fuck took so god damned fucking long?" Karite squawked throwing his wings open. With a silent hiss Aika slid off the bird's back and approached the man.

"Well?" she snapped tapping her foot in the mud.

"He has a new mass of ninja headed this way **from wave country to join him.** You will stay and **eliminate them,** I will report back." the two sides of the man spoke. With a swift nod Aika leapt back on Karite and shot up into the sky with Tobi clinging to one of the hawks feet trying to stay on.

"AIKA-SAMA TOBI IS SCARED!" he screamed from down below. With a sigh she attached herself to Karite and reached over and grabbed the man and pulled him up on the back of the bird. Readjusting the stupid hat they were given as part of the akatsuki uniform she nearly jumped out of her skin as Tobi grasped around her waist and held on tightly.

"Aika-sama Tobi was scared! Don't leave Tobi!" he cried into her back. With a snarled she hunkered down and dealt with the annoying creature they called Tobi. Feeling something in her side she began to growl...

Poke... Poke...Twitch ... "Aika-sama...I need to pee." he stated as her eye started to twitch.

"Please!" he begged hugging her tighter.

"Fucking shit flying monkey's Tobi you went twenty minuets ago!" she screamed grabbing her hair and pulling. Then with an evil smirk she put her fingers in her ear's and sneered at the masked man.

"You'll just have to hold it for a while." she stated with an evil laugh. A muffled "NOOOOO" was heard shortly after along with a lot of shaking and more muffled screams.

ooOoo

"Aika-sama all done!" Tobi screamed running up to the zoning out woman. It had rained all night as they waited on Zetsu and then flew toward wave scanning for the ninja that were suppose to be heading her way. Now the rain had let up in the early hours of the morning and the sun was just coming out. A very happy Tobi pranced around digging around in his travel pack for some food and probably candy. With a tired sigh Aika laid back on the giant flat stone she was sitting on. Her soaking wet cloak was hanging over a tree branch attempting to dry.

"Is Aika-sama tired?" Tobi asked appearing over her head. She cracked an eye open to look at his masked face.

"Yes Tobi." she stated then continued to ignore the crazy man. With a groan she slipped off the rock and walked to her bag and pulled out some jerky and dry bread shit that Sasori had told her to bring.

"Stupid puppet boy..." she muttered to herself as she took a vicious bite out of the bread and walked around the clearing they were in. Karite landed across from Tobi was a large rabbit and began to rip into it. The masked man stared at the bird for a long time then screamed. Jumping and quickly reaching for her weapons Aika spun toward the man looking for a threat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped putting her knives away and stomping toward the man.

"It was still alive." he whispered pointing at the now dead rabbit.

"So, its dead now." she stated with a sigh and walked back to her seat on the rock and rested for another few minuets till they all finished eating.

"Karite you will scout ahead and we will trail you on foot." she stated as the bird looked over at her with a long piece of the rabbit muscle hanging out of his mouth. After everyone was finished the black hawk took off into the sky in his small form and continued on their original route. Pulling on her cloak she looked back at Tobi who was poking the bones of the rabbit that was Karite's breakfast.

"Lets go." she stated and launched into the nearest tree branch. Tobi followed behind shortly as the two ran in silence, occasionally Tobi would hear Aika mutter 'switch' and readjust their path.

"Shit." Tobi heard her hiss as she slid to a sudden halt and launched a number of throwing knives into the surrounding tree's. As soon as her weapons were released a large number of nin appeared in front of them.

"Well we found them." she said looking over at Tobi with a smirk. Karite landed softly on her shoulder as the increasing number of ninja crowded in front of them.

"If you are in league with Orochimaru I suggest you reconsider or prepare to die." she stated with a smirk the mass of forty or so ninja stared at her for a moment then a few sneered at her.

"What the hell can one woman and a masked man do against all of us?" a man called laughing. Aika smirked at him a fang hooking on the outside of her lip.

"A lot." she stated as she plunged into the crowed and began cutting them down at Tobi followed suit quickly.

"Aika-sama! Tobi needs some help!" she heard the man call out for her. With a snarl she flipped back from the man she was facing and cut down the three ninja attacking Tobi.

"Stay out of the way and take down as many as possible." she stated as Karite swooped by and picked her up. She swung around his neck onto his back. Quickly forming hand seals a massive tornado raced from the sky ripping up tree's and opening up the battlefield and taking out a small number of the ninja. With about thirty left Aika smirk as she opened her mouth to raise her dead.

_I knew I was being threatened.  
Do you think it's worth holding out?  
I mean I've heard some pretty ugly things about those guys...  
Ugly stories._

Tobi screamed as a pack of twenty new ninja appeared beside him. They all varied in style and appearance but seemed to be very skilled.__

Watch them flee  
Watch them flee  
Rap-rap-rap up  
Watch them flee  
Hip-hop hits  
And you do it like this –

A large part of the group was male this time but he saw her 'ladies' dancing in the mix slicing down as many as they could like it was a competition. Jumping out of the way as a massive fire ball jutsu was released next to him by one of Aika's contracts. The man bore a look similar to an Uchiha with dark eyes and hair. He wore an all black hakama outfit and looked like he was in his early twenties. __

It's going down, the rhythm projects 'round the next sound  
Reflects the complex hybrid dialect now  
Detect the mesh of many elements compressed down  
The melting pot of a super futuresque style  
_**The combination of a vocal caress  
With lungs that gasp for breath from emotional stress,  
and special effects**__  
I-I-I-In the distorted collage, its carefully lodged  
between beats of a rhythmic barrage, Its going down_

Already the number of opposing nin were down into the single digits and her song was hardly halfway through.__

[Pre chorus:]  
The logical progression on the time line  
The separation narrowed down to a fine line  
To blur the edges so they blend together properly  
Take you on an audible odyssey  
Now its going down  
[repeat Pre chorus]

[Mixed Chorus]  
Put-put-put it on  
I said it goes like this  
And you do it like this  
Its going down  
[Repeat]  


Tobi sat in a tree that was still standing at this time watching the woman above laying waste to the area. _"It was a good decision to have her join."_ he thought with a smirk as he enjoyed the carnage and strange lyrics. He saw that a large number of her contracts were disappearing into puffs of smoke till only her 'ladies' were left. The five women came down on the two men left standing opposing them. They quickly bound the men and knocked them unconscious as Aika slowly floated down with Karite who grabbed the men's binding to carry them away.

_O-O-O-Once again it is  
Composed sentences, altogether venomous,  
The four elements of natural force  
Projected daily through the sound of the source  
Everybody on board as we blend  
The sword with the pen,  
The mightiest of weapons swinging right for the chin  
To elevate mental states long gone with the wind,  
To defend men from shoddy imitation pretends  
Its goin down  
Style assimilation, readily  
Trekking through the weaponry of a pure pedigree,  
Cleverly, seeing through whatever is ahead of me  
Whatever the weather be, we advancing steadily  
Its going down, Sub-terrestrial hide  
A r-r-r-rhyme regiment thats calling the shots  
__**E-E-E-Execution of collaborative plots**__  
Ready to bring the separation of style to a stop_

[Pre chorus:]  
The logical progression on the time line  
The separation narrowed down to a fine line  
To blur the edges so they blend together properly  
Take you on an audible odyssey  
Now its going down

[Mixed Chorus]  
Put-put-put it on  
I said it goes like this  
And you do it like this  
Its going down  
[Repeat] 

Taking a deep breath Aika quickly finished the song off not even bothering to make any new contracts.

"These two should be fine for interrogation. Lets go." she stated reaching out a hand for Tobi who jumped up to meet her hand. As they shot off Aika laid on her back staring at the clear sky pulling off the stupid hat.

"Ugh my hair feels nasty." she muttered looking over at Tobi. With a smirk she gave Tobi the creeper stare till he looked at her.

"Aika-sama whats wrong?" Tobi asked panicked that he had done something bad.

"Tobi...what flavor of lollipop are you...?" Aika asked with a smirk. Tobi sat silent for a few seconds then his left arm twitched followed by his head to the left then suddenly he screamed and collapsed on his back twitching.

"TOBI IS NOT A LOLLIPOP!" he screamed while Aika laughed her ass off enjoying the mans pain.

oOo

After about an hour Tobi came out of his twitching coma and stared blankly around him.

"Tobi's bored." he whined as he looked over at her. She shrugged and continued to stare at the sky.

"Aika-sama..."he whined crawling toward her.

"Go back to your side of Karite." she stated in a dark voice.

"Why is Aika-sama mean to Tobi, Tobi good boy?" he asked waving his hands around.

"Would you stop fucking around back there!" Karite snapped back at them.

"Told ya to go back to your side." she teased laughing. Tobi pouted at her for a while then huffed and went back to being bored...

An hour later...

"Aika-sama?" came a small voice in the redheads sleep filled mind.

"What?" she groaned laying a hand over her face.

"Do you know what Tobi likes?" he asked poking her in the side.

Slap. Pout. Sigh.

"What do you like Tobi?"

"Cookies!"

"Okay...we don't have any."

"Oh..."

"And! Feather stuffed pillows!" Karite jerked at this one.

"So..."

"Oh, and candy, Tobi likes candy."

"K."

"Monkey's, but only when they don't throw poop."

"Sure."

"And puppies and kittens!"

"Of course you do."

"Flowers."

"Mmhhhhmmm."

"Cereal, milk, cake, sunlight, tight pants, polka dots, swirlies, yellow bags, puppy kisses, Deidara-kun, TV, movies, my blankie, orange, pocky, masks, running, and playing with Aika-sama!" he yelled then hugged her tightly. _(I'm aware that some of these aren't words or the correct word...it's Tobi.)_

"Ugh." was all he got out of the redheaded woman. As she pushed him off and laid on her stomach and went back to sleep. As a sick twisted dream about all of the shit Tobi had just talked about started in her mind.

ooOoo

"Aika get off me." Karite's voice reached her mind as she felt the bird jerk to the left.

"Alright I'm going." she yawned grabbing the men in the giant birds talons as she headed toward the ground. Their now conscious bodies slammed into the ground as Aika landed gracefully and began to drag them behind her. Karite landed on her shoulder and fell asleep as Tobi stood in front of the open door to the base.

"Go find Leader-sama." she said as the masked man bounced around her and ran off to look for the pierced man.

**Woot! Another chappie! Let me know what you think. Oh, and I still need to see a few more reviews! I know your reading! lmao anyway. Please review. I will update again as soon as possible. Also don't worry about Aika's relationships with everyone, everything will come in time...lol thanks for reading.**

**Shanna~~**


	7. Drained and pink

Hidan appeared around a corner as she was dragging the men down the hall.

"Hey bitch your back!" he yelled laughing at her dirty clothes and messy hair.

"Fuck off will ya." she muttered along with a yawn.

"Yeah yeah whatever bitch." he muttered walking on past her. She stopped in front of the leaders door and knocked. Tobi threw open the door messing with his mask. She quirked an eye brow at him and shrugged. Looking around his body she pushed the door open wider and spotted Pein sitting at his desk.

"Hey where do you want me to threw these two?" she asked, Pein looked at her strangely and shrugged.

"Give them to Sasori." he stated waving her off. She frowned at him and turned to Tobi.

"Tobi...do you wanna make Aika-chan REALLY happy?" she asked smiling brightly. The masked man nodded his head vigorously bouncing around.

"What can Tobi do for Aika-sama?" he asked excitedly.

"Go find Sasori-kun for me and tell him to come take his new toys off my hands." she said with a giant smile that had an evil twist. The masked man clapped his hands and ran off to the find the puppet master. Dropping her hold on the men she leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Exhaustion setting in?" Karite asked from her shoulder. She nodded not bothering to talk. Opening her eyes slightly she pulled her chakra to her hand into her pointer finger and checked her levels.

"Ugh." she groaned almost sliding down the wall.

"You sent for me." came Sasori's bored tone, with a nod she pushed off the walk and stagger to her room. Falling face first down on her bed she groaned into its softness. Kicking off her dirty boots and managing to do the same for her pants she snarled as she tried to pulled off her shirt and cloak.

"Damn stupid oversized black tacky old-school thing." she muttered darkly finally throwing it off along with her shirt. Crawling under the blankets she snuggled happily into her pillow.

"I'll never leave you again!" she cried out hugging it to her chest. Karite snorted at her and settled into his pillow and fell asleep quickly. "My sweet bed I love thee...mmmhhhh." she mumbled falling asleep not even bothering with a mission report at the moment.

ooOoo

Itachi strode into Aika's room he had just returned from a mission near Konoha and wanted to talk to her about a few things like his hair color. Pushing open the door he spotted the mess of dirty clothing on the floor and the lightly snoring redhead on the bed sprawled out. Her muscles were quivering while she slept, signs of chakra overuse as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets back over her toned body. Karite lifted his head and peered at him.

"She's gonna be out for a while. She went a little stupid on the mission and decided to use more than her summoning to take care of the sound force." the hawk muttered fluttering off the bed and out of the room. With an internal sigh he looked back at the woman she flinched in her sleep and barred her fangs. He smirked at her and plucked at stray feather from her hair and left the room. She was useless to him at the moment it seemed. Further down the hall the very faint sound of torture could be heard as Hidan walked down the hall,, cackling, heading toward the sound.

"Fire crotch brought back some screamers." the albino said with a sneer at the Uchiha. Ignoring the man Itachi went to the kitchen for something to eat, to find a frantic Tobi and as usual a PMSing Deidara.

"Holy shit dude, un!" Deidara yelled laughing at him as he walked in. Tobi bounced up to him and went to poke him.

"Don't touch me, you were part of the cause." he glared at the masked man. Tobi screamed and clung to the blond and he cried he didn't know he and Aika-sama were doing 'bad' things. Deidara punched Tobi off of him and left the room laughing at the dark man. Nearly growling Itachi stalked out of the room to his own and hide for a while.

Prancing into Aika room Deidara ducked a knife she threw in her sleep and crept up on her. Stealthy getting to her bed he stood over the top of her and slowly started poking her in the cheek. After a few moment she mumble something about Tobi. He smirked and continued to mess with the woman. Kisame happened to pass by the open door and look in.

"She's going to attack you when she wakes up, ya know that right?" the blue man asked leaning in the door frame.

"Shut up, yeah." the blond hissed with a snicker. The pokes kept coming as the woman began to fidget more in her sleep.

"Damn..it...fu...Tob...AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed throwing her eyes open barely registering the man over her she snarled and headbutted him. He fell over the side of the bed clutching his head as Kisame laughed making an escape so not to get in on the blame. Aika stood in her underwear on the bed growling.

"DeiDei-kun...do you like me beating you around or something?" she hissed as he scooted toward the open door to runaway.

"No!" he cried and finally stood and ran as she yelled and chased after him. He flew into the living room with her on his heels only to hear a loud crash behind him followed by random profanities. Looking back, Aika had slid into the book shelf somehow and wasn't getting up.

"Fucking wind jutsu..." she muttered to herself and flopped her head backwards to peer around the room. Sasori stepped into the room looking bored and spotted her. Deidara was stumbling around laughing his ass off because he had gotten away with only headbutt at this point.

"Help?" she muttered to the puppet man. With a frown he lifted her with chakra and dropped her on the couch. As he went to walk away she snagged his cloak and pulled it on. He glared at her and she shrugged.

"We DON'T need anymore of THOSE pictures floating around." she stated referring to Kisame's last photo shoot of her and Tobi. He glared at her for a moment longer then walked off as she pouted at his back. With a groan Aika flopped back on the couch and ripping the remote from Deidara who was trying to sneak by.

"Hey, un!" he whined at her trying to grab it. Sticking her tongue out she stuck it in her bra and continued to watch some stupid report on the news about the large number of dead bodies found in the sound territory. They showed a picture of the area completely trashed with the tree's ripped up by their roots and dead bodies all over the place.

"Hey that was you and Tobi's work, yeah?" Deidara laughed lifting up her legs and sitting them back down on his lap as he sat on the couch with her.

"Yup." she stated tuning out the woman speaking on the tv and looked over at the blond with a smirk. He glanced over at her and paled.

"What do ya want, yeah?" he growled at her. She smirked and waved a hand at him.

"I just want food. You woke me, so you get to feed me." she stated. He stared at her blankly for a moment then snorted in laughter and stood up to find the woman some food. Walking back in with an orange, box of pocky, and slice of toast. She smiled happily up at him.

"Aw, good boy!" she chimed as he sat back down with her as she devoured the food. Glancing over at the blond while she was inhaling the pocky she saw Deidara pouting staring at the tv. With a frown she sighed and nudged him with her foot.

"Here." she growled handing him three sticks wihich earned her a giant smile from the girlish man.

"Have you done your mission report yet, un?" he asked glancing over at her from the cartoon they were watching.

"Nope." she snickered and stretched and stifled a small yawn.

"Probably should though." she muttered and slowly got up feeling stiff and hobbling out of the room.

"You alright, yeah?" he asked watching her walk.

"Meh, weak is all." she stated waving a hand over her shoulder and heading for the leaders office. Throwing open the door without knocking the sight that greeted Aika made her yelp and stumble back out of the office. Pein was sitting behind his desk with a blue haired woman sitting on the desk with her legs wrapped around him. Then with an evil smirk as the two looked back at her startled she started to scream and cry while Tobi happened to be passing by. With a load sob Aika darted into the room at a very pissed off and confused Pein.

"NO DADDY! DON'T HURT MOMMY!" Aika wailed launching at the pierced man. He quickly figured out what she was trying and knocked her away into a wall, or what would have been if Tobi hadn't managed to catch her.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now!" he snarled at them. Aika started to cackle as she stood up and pointed at them.

"That is fucking hilarious! You should lock your doors more. Oh and hey Konan-momma!" she laughed waving to the woman as she grabbed a mission report form and sauntered out of the room with Tobi scrambling after her. Tobi watched slightly scared as his partner tried to skip down the hall in her weak state while she was laughing. Coming back into living room Deidara groaned.

"Why'd ya bring back the 'tard?" he whined with a glare.

"Cause he's my pet!" Aika cried grabbing Tobi's shirt and pulling him forward.

"Well your pet stinks and breaks shit, get rid of it." stated Kakuzu from the kitchen.

"Meanie's!" Aika cried petting Tobi's head like a dog.

"He's still learning, he's only newly potty trained!" she defended as Tobi shot off across the room spotting one of Sasori's puppets were left out. Now ignoring her new 'pet' Aika filled out the paper and left it on the table.

"You should probably take that to him, yeah." Deidara said as she left the room.

"Nah, he's pissed off a' me right now." Aika giggled and headed for her room. Pulling off her stolen cloak she stepped into the shower and stood for long time. She felt the temperature of the room change as Sasori's voice greeted her ears.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting on the sink counter.

"Better. The food helped a lot." she laughed. "Hey did you get anything out of the men I brought back?" she asked peeking out from the shower.

"Not really."

"Huh? Why not?"

"They took some drug once they figured out where they were and who we are. Most annoying and wasteful of my time." he muttered.

"Sorry, thought they might'a been useful." she stated washing her matted hair.

"It's fine." he stated and sat in silence. This had really become quite a routine for them. She would get in the shower and he would show up and talk.

"Hey, how do you always know I'm in the shower?" Aika asked scrubbing her body.

"I can hear the water running from my room." he stated in bored manner.

"Oh..." silence stretched between the two till she shut off the water and extended her hand for a towel. The soft fluffiness brushed her skin as she pulled it in and wrapped up. Stepping out she smiled at him and left the bathroom.

"Ugh, I'm still sore as shit." she muttered pulling out a pair of black shorts and blue tank-top with a pattern of black birds cascading around it. Dropping the towel she changed quickly not bothering to be concerned with what Sasori may see. Pulling on her clothes quickly she dropped on her bed and rolled over looking over at the redhead that tossed her towel in the bathroom.

"Thanks." she muttered yawning as Sasori walked over to her. He stood at the edge of her bed looking down at her tired form. Reaching out a hand she grabbed his wrist and pulled him gently to her.

"Lay down wit' me." she muttered. Sasori glared at her for a moment then consented muttering about wasting time.

"It's a waste of time to come talk to me in the shower, now shut it." Aika hissed as Sasori glared at her again as he leaned against the headboard as she curled into her side.

"Where's Karite?" he asked looking around the room bored.

"Dunno." she murmured already nearly asleep. Petting her head was the last straw as she passed out on his chest. He sat with her for an hour while she slept on. Silently standing up he laid her head down softly on the pillow and watched her for a short while to make sure she would stay asleep and left the room to go to his own to work on one of his many projects.

ooOoo

Aika woke late in the afternoon a day later. Since no Deidara came to torment her sleep she was able to finally replenish her stores of chakra. With a large frown she crawled out of bed to the door.

"FOOD!" she roared as Tobi came running at her.

"Aika-sama! Come Tobi has food ready for you." he yelled happily pulling the groggy woman behind him to the kitchen. Aika walked behind him muttering dark and dirty things about food as her stomach growled loudly. Sitting down at the island in the kitchen Sasori placed a bowl of rice, sliced fruit, 4 slices of bacon, pocky: which is the most important part of her diet, two slices of toast and bowl of steaming ramen. With a large smile Aika dove in finishing in 15 flat minutes.

"New record for the house." Sasori muttered taking away the dirty dishes as Kisame walked in and saw Aika's full stomach. With laugh he picked up the small woman and brought her into the living room.

"Hey has anyone see the feather-brain that sleeps with me?" she asked glancing around. Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, and Kisame were all gathered and looked at her oddly for a moment.

"You mean Deidara?" Hidan laughed as the blond glared at him.

"Shut up, yeah!" he cussed at the religious man. They started a glaring contest as Aika slipped out of the room noticing Itachi's murderous look aimed at her. With a nervous laugh she ran for the backyard in hopes of finding Karite to make a quick escape. The Uchiha stood and followed the fleeing woman as she scrambled for a way to avoid the inevitable. His 'hair' if you could call it that flew around like crazy in the wind. Aika sat up on her spot scanning the skies for the bird as he appeared in front of her. She yelped and jumped back from him, trying to cover a snot of laughter with her hand.

"I don't find this funny." he state with a glare.

"Tobi was in on it too!" she cried dodging a kuni.

"The baka has already be tortured." he stated advancing on her. She screamed and ran away from him.

"Don't run and tell me what you did." he snapped grabbing her arm. She tried to jerk her arm away but ended up slamming into his hard chest.

"Hehehehehehe...its a cute look for you." she smiled innocently. He looked ready to kill her as she reached up a hand to play with some of the wild hair. The florescent pink was a starch contrast to her pale hands as she snickered. He wrapped a hand around her throat as she started to laugh her ass off.

"Fix it." he growled at her as she plucked a single hair from his head and twisted it around her finger. With a smile she kissed him on the check and disappeared in a gust of wind. Going on the defensive he waited for her to attack but after a while of waiting he started to get really pissed off. His hair was stuck out at odd angles and was a bright pink. She and Tobi caused it and they would fix it. On his way back to the house Aika reappeared in the backyard with a bottle of some clear liquid in it.

"Here." she laughed tossing it at him.

"It will take a couple of days to get out since it's been on your hair for a few days." she laughed, he spun on his heel and marched away from her toward the house and his shower. A fast passed beat started to pulse from her body as she skipped into the house to go talk to the leader. The song bubbled up over her lips as she passed by the kitchen.

_Dam dadi doo  
dam dam  
didoodi dam_

Dam dadi doo  
dam dam  
didoodi dam

Dam dadi doo  
dam dam  
didoodi dam

Dam dadi doo  
dam dam  
didoodi dam

When the morning  
come come  
I'm dancing like you're dum dumb 

"There is something seriously wrong with singing all the time." Kisame laughed as she flipped him off while dancing to her song.

_And when the groove  
is high  
When dummies jump  
to sky_

If you feel the groove groove  
The dummies have to move move

Can you feel the beat?  
The beat? The beat? 

The door to leaders office was cracked as she went to open the door Leader pulled it open with an angry manner.

"No need to knock, I could hear you coming." he snapped letting her in the room. With smirk she started her torture of their beloved Leader-sama.

**Aw, you know I went back and was looking over my reviews...and...I love you guys. It really helped me get this chapter out. A special thanks to Yuti-chan and watergoddesskasey! Thanks for your consistent and very nice reviews. Thankies to all who have added me to their alerts and favs, hope you enjoy this chappie,**

**Love,**

**Shannae~~**


	8. Clubing part 1

**Specials thanks showtime:**

**Yuti-chan:** I can hardly feel bad because I have such a wonderful image in my head of his hair, lmao. Thanks so much for all of the loyal reviews on nearly all of the chapters.

**Kitten652:** awww thank you that means a lot!

**Thanks also to all those who have added me to their story/author favs and alerts.**

Skipping down the hallway to her room Aika danced around a currently seething Hidan who cussed at her for being happy. She had been plotting with Konan all morning about going out. The two women of the organization were bored because the lack of missions they were sent out on.

"Hehehe, this will be so much fun!" Aika squealed spinning around in the air.

"Did you get into my poisons again?" snapped Sasori as he looked at her from the lab in the base. They had recently moved to a small base in Fire and even though it made her and a few others of the gang restless, the country was known for a great night life.

"Nope, girls night." she chimed jogging up to him and siting down in his lap. He glared at her but then pushed her off as she pouted and headed onto her room. Walking in, Tobi was playing in her room with a number of Sasori's puppets and Deidara's sculptures.

"They're gonna be pissed 'bout that Tobi." she smirked as she kicked a few out of the way to get to her closet. The masked man screamed at her and gathered the figures and ran from the room. Flinging open the doors she shuffled though and pulled out a ivory corset top with matching sleeves that tied onto her arms. Digging around in the bottom of the closet she pulled out a pair of tight black booty shorts and dark green see through leggings with a flower pattern on them. Humming a song she laid them out on the bed and went to take a shower and get ready. Showering alone for once she took her time and sang a song or two. Getting out she curled her hair and pinned up half. After applying her makeup it was nearly evening and she was ready to get dressed. Pulling on her outfit and black pumps she grabbed a plain black half cloak and headed for the kitchen for some food to put off the affects of the alcohol.

"Holy Hell!" Kisame yelled as she sauntered into the room. With a smirk she slid into the seat next to him.

"What are you dressed like that for?" he asked giving her a look over. She smirked and blew a kiss at him as she stood and found some leftovers in the fridge. Deidara showed up in the room as she was digging though the freezer and slapped her ass as he walked by.

"HEY!" she yelled at him as he snickered and sat down next to Nemo and watched her work around the room for food. Sasori stepped in and Aika instantly noticed him enter and strutted up to him to begin her fun times.

**Mission 1: Nose bleed all member's of Akatsuki.**

Draping her arms around the mans neck she slowly swayed her body against his.

"Sasori-kun...will you play with me tonight?" she asked innocently with her eyes down. She felt the man twitch in two places as he jerked back away from her with a hand slapped over his nose. Falling back from the man she started to cackle as Konan appeared in the hallway with a single finger raised in the air and an arrogant smirk on her beautiful face.

"What! You got him already!" Aika screamed and stomped her foot. With a pout she spun around and ran to Deidara and cuddled into his chest. He freaked out for a moment then smirked and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"I don't know what she did to you but, it'll be okay." he soothed as he went to carry her out of the room. She looked up at him with an innocent pout and nodded.

"DeiDei-kun...are you going to do dirty things to me in this vulnerable state?" she asked blinking sweetly. The blond stopped walking suddenly and stared down at her. She smiled up at him in a cute manner and he immediately dropped her as he slammed backwards toward the ground with blood shooting out of his nose. With a wild smirk Aika turned to Konan who was leaning against the wall with a faint smirk on her face. Her hair was hanging loose around her face and flipped at the ends. She had on a tiny gray skirt and a dark blue layered tank top. She also held a cloak in her hands. Aika struck a pose and held up two fingers.

"Whatever." Konan said as she slipped on her cloak. With a victorious smirk she turned away from the woman to a passed out Kisame with blood dripping out of his nose.

"That makes three!" Aika screamed laughing her ass off at the shark man. Skipping into the living room Itachi was watching the TV and Hidan was reading his book. Jumping over the back of the couch Aika landed next to Hidan making him drop his book.

"What the fuck you stupid bitch?" he snarled at her. She smirked at him and slipped over his lap. Pushing her chest against his, she leaned next to his face.

"So do you wanna make me bleed tonight?" she asked scratching his chest with her long nails leaving small trails of blood. Hidan hand was grasping her other arm tightly as Konan pulled her off against her body. The blue woman laid her head on the redheads shoulder and pulled out a kuni.

"Her blood is amazing too." Konan mumbled in a lusty way as she drew a small line over Aika exposed collar bone. Having already planned this move, Aika gasped and arched her back as they felt a rush of air pass by them. With a smirk they both looked back to the couch to see it empty except for three drops of blood.

"I guess he couldn't handle both of us." Aika mumbled sadly as Konan released her.

"Oh well, lets go." Konan stated heading for the door.

"Yeah." Aika agreed as she followed the woman out of the door. Karite was waiting for the women in his large state as they swung up onto the bird.

"So who's winnin'?" he asked glancing at them. Konan frowned and pointed at Aika who pumped her fist in the air.

"Hmmm..." was the only reply from the bird as they shot into the sky. Flying over the dark tree's the women smirked, hoping that the men would not come bother them on their night out.

"But if they do we can activate **Mission 10: Get the men shitfaced and leave them in a gay bar!" **Aika laughed as they swooped down toward the gate of the largish village about eleven miles from Konoha. Karite changed size and settled into a tree for the night as the deadly, but beautiful women of the Akatsuki entered the village.

oOo

"Ohhh this one looks nice!" Aika cooed as they headed toward a large club with a large line out front. They approached the bouncer out front who had on a leaf headband that made Aika's skin crawl as she smile sweetly up at the man.

"Ladies." He said politely as he lifted the red rope and let them in. The club was pulsing with loud music as they entered. They easily got a table off to the side of the dance floor and dropped their cloaks and hit the dance floor. Konan started out stiff, not having much experience with the club scene, where Aika seemed to be right at home in the loud pulsing music and moving bodies. There were a large number of ninja around them at the club and both women were ever vigilant to make sure no one was scooping them out as missing nin.

"Konan!" Aika called out laughing, the redhead had disappeared for a moment and was weaving though the mass of bodies toward her friend easily with two drinks in her hand. Heading for their table they began their intake of alcohol for the night.

"Oh, look at that one, he's yummy!" Aika giggled pointing to a blond haired man across the hall from them at another table drinking with a group of men. They all appeared to be ninja.

"Meh, he's kind of plain." Konan said sipping her drink. With a smirk Aika looked over at the men again and waved at them. A couple looked stunned and headed their way.

"What are you doing?" Konan asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Getting us dance partners." Aika said smiling at the approaching men.

"Pick one." Aika commanded as the men neared.

"Fine, black haired, blue eyes, back of the group." she stated and saw her friend pout.

"You picked the hottest one..." Aika pouted as she scanned the men and decided on the blond that caught her attention in the first place.

"Well lets grab them and dance." Aika said slamming her empty shot glass down and jumped up and grabbed the man. The blond laughed and pulled the redhead out on the dance floor. Konan sat for a short while as she spoke to the black haired man. They didn't exchange names, as the other men dispersed seeing that they weren't picked.

"Want to dance?" he asked her after a few minutes of small talk.

"Sure." she muttered as he took her hand and pulled her toward her friend. Aika was dancing circles around all of the people in the club including her partner. The man was more entranced by her then actually dancing with her.

"Your friend's good." her partner muttered in her ear pulling her back flush against his chest. It felt strange to stand like this with another man than Pein. Slowly she let her drinks and the music overcome her senses and let her body move with his to the music. After a while Aika grabbed her and they started to dance together in-sync with each other.

"Do you feel that?" Konan asked as they walked off the dance floor to their table. Aika nodded at her side as they sat down and new drinks were brought to them.

"I didn't order this." Aika said looking at the waiter.

"It's from that group over there." He stated pointing to a group of darkly cloaked figures in the corner, well except for one bright orange face waving frantically.

Sigh. Wave. Sigh.

"They found us." Aika muttered downing her drink with a snarl. Konan frowned as Pein and Sasori approached them. The men stopped at the side of the table and glared at the women. Aika smirked playfully and Konan glared.

"What are you two doing?" Pein snapped glaring at his women.

"Having some fun time." Aika chimed.

"Return to the base...now." Pein snapped glaring at the women. Aika and Konan both snorted at the same time, looked at each other and started to giggle. With evil smiles they stood from their seats and walked around the men.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked watching curiously as the women headed toward the dance floor.

"Having fun, like she said before." Konan said over her shoulder with a grin.

"DeiDie-kun!" Aika yelled over the music. The blond man shed his cloak and appeared next to the redheaded woman.

"Yeah,un?" he said with a smirk.

"Dance with me." she said with a smile as she twisted her body and his hands found her hips. She felt a pair of fierce eyes land on her, but ignored the feeling as Konan entranced Pein into dancing with her. After rotating though all of the men expect for Pein, who would have loved to kill her, she signaled Konan and they both disappeared in a swirl of wind and paper. On the other side of the room they clutched to the men they had spotted earlier and danced with. When the men of the Akatsuki spotted them, they headed toward them.

"Those men are part of the Akatsuki!" Aika cried pointing at the men. The leaf ninja they were with went stiff with fear then anger as the women ran from the room laughing as their real partners were attacked by the leaf ninja. Sailing over the roof tops there was a small explosion from the club. Standing still for a moment to enjoy Deidara's art, Konan leaned against the smaller woman.

"This was strangely fun, thank you." Konan mumbled to Aika who nodded and grabbed the woman as two black figures dashed their way. In truth there was a scroll hidden in this village that the women had planned on stealing. It was on Pein's list to steal anyway. Heading quickly toward the small forest they quickly located the small cave and went in. They met a heavy metal door and Aika stepped forward.

"I can handle this." she smirked and sang out happily.

_As we enter  
Come now we take you on the biggest adventure_

Must be dementia, that you ever thought  
You could touch our credentials, what's the initials?

You be Jamrock the lyrical official  
Send out the order, laws and the rituals

Burn candles, say prayers, paint murals  
It is truth we big news, we hood heroes

Break past the anchor, we come to conquer  
Man a badman, we no play Willy Wonka  


A heavily muscled man stood before them as he slammed his fists into the doors and pulled them apart. With a smile Aika looped arms with her friend and skipped though the opening as the men disappeared on the wind. Within was a twisting maze of tunnels, the women exchanged glances and split up. Aika to the left and Konan to the right. After running full speed down one of the slopping tunnels Aika met complete darkness. With a smirk her silver eyes turned gold and glowed in the darkness. She cautiously stepped forward feeling a rush of wind. One hand reaching for her sword as she was assaulted by a blast of strong wind. With a smirk she began to whistle an eerie tone as she saw the form of a large bulky man a little ahead of her. Pulling free her sword she dashed at him while throwing a few ninja stars with exploding tags on them. The man let out a grunt as one star struck him in the arm. Aika's eyes narrowed as she smelled the tang of blood and the man let out a roar of anger. He charged blindly at her direction as she easily stepped around him and slipped her sword into the base of his neck. Flicking the blood off the sword she moved on more sure of her direction now since it was protected. She continued on as she heard the sound of fluttering paper. A small paper bird landed on her should.

**Note from Konan**

_**Will meet you soon. My way a dead end. The men are closing in on our location to.**_

Aika released the bird as it hovered in the air as she sprinted forward slipping the sword back in place. She felt the presence of Zetsu behind her as he hit one of her exploding tags. With a cackle of laughter she turned sharply and found another heavy door. Repeating her earlier song, her man tore open the door for her and stood guard as she walking into the small room with a number of scrolls littering the area. A small stone stand was in the center of the room with a plain ancient scroll on it. Snatching it up and tucking it in her bag she gathered chakra into her fist and slammed it into the stone. As it crumbled away a large forbidden scroll fell to the ground. Konan appeared in the doorway with a silent smirk as they transported out of the cave and back into the center of the village. Aika called for Karite mentally as the bird flew toward them in one of his smallish forms he snatched up her pack and flew off with it back to the base.

"Well...**Mission 4: Steal Scroll** complete." Konan stated looking around as they walked toward another part of the village to find another club or bar. Aika pulled Konan down an ally toward a back door to a club.

"I heard about this place a few years ago. Lets check it out." Aika stated with a smile on her fair face. Konan nodded at her side as the strutted up to the door and were quickly allowed in.

"They'll find us soon enough." Konan stated as they found another table and drinks for themselves.

"Meh let them come, we have a mission for that to."

"True."

"Cheers!"

"Cheers."

**Well there it be. Let me know what you think I love reviews so leave as many as you like.**

**Shannae~**

**P.S. As a side note the song I listened to mostly while writing this chapter was sung by Hatsune Miku called Ievan Polka...it makes me happy ^_^**


	9. Clubing part 2

**The Jackel:** thanks a bunch for your review it really made me laugh. Um...its going to be a while for the next update maybe...please don't whip me! ^_^

**Yuti-chan:** It only gets better ;)

The group of pissed off men stood on top of a large building in the village.

"Fucking bitches!" Hidan screamed as Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Shut up would you." he snapped at his partner.

"Zetsu." came a voice with barely contained rage from Pein.

"Yes Leader-sama?" came the reply from the roof of the building.

"Find them...now." Pein snapped scanning the roof tops for any site of the women or other ninja. They had killed off most of the people in the club and now they were hunting for the women that had caused all of this trouble.

"Damn this is boring!" Hidan complained loudly as they stood waiting for their spy to return. After a few minuets the two toned man reappeared on the roof.

"They are close. Its a club called Libera." he stated blandly and left. The group dashed toward the club with nearing murderous intent.

OoO

"They are outside." Konan muttered leaning back in her seat swirling her drink. The blue haired woman had a seductive smirk on her lips as Aika was laying on her stomach on the table in their private room at the club. The club owners grandson was here tonight and immediately took a liking to the two and had them a private room for when they weren't out on the dance floor.

"Let them come. It will be fun. By now the drinks should be really kicking in." Aika smirked as she started to hum softly summoning a few of her contracts. An array of beautiful women stood in the room now as Aika waved them to take a seat.

"Ladies the plan is to get them shit faced and lead them next door to the gay bar." Konan spoke to the women who all nodded and smirked like Aika was. The doors to their lounging area were flung open by Hidan as he stormed in followed by the rest of the group.

"What the fuck is going on with..." Hidan stopped mid-sentence as on of the black haired woman summons laid her hand on his exposed chest and dragged her dagger like nails over it softly.

"Hana." she whispered in his ear pulling him out of the room and to the dance floor and more importantly the bar. Similar actions took place for all of the men as Konan walked behind Pein and kissed the side of his neck.

"Come be with me tonight. We just wanted to have a lil fun, now I'm tired of her and want to be with you." she soothed to him as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. Aika smirked as she continued laying on the table still humming.

"Aika-sama?" came a hyper voice from next to her ear. She jumped slightly and turned to see Tobi's masked face inches from hers.

"_Shit I'm left with this one...candy will be enough I think."_ she thought flipping off the table and onto the couch and tossed a small bag of candy at the man child. Tobi caught it and opened it only to take out one piece and then drop the bag carelessly back on the table.

"Watermelon." he stated with a deeper voice than usual. Aika quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked. Letting out a few long loud notes the resonated along with the already blaring music Aika turned her eyes sharply to Tobi.

"I see you have an issue keeping up your mask all of the time." she stated then began to hum again. She watched closely as Tobi sat down on his side of the room and stared at her out of the hole in the mask.

"What do you know about Tobi?" he asked again in the childish voice. A smirk graced her face as she sang out again.

"More than you would like people to know." she stated and resumed humming. Tobi was suddenly at the door to the room locking it and placing a seal on the door.

oOo

Madara stared at the woman laying on the table sipping her strong drink. He could tell that the other women, save for Konan were her contracts. As slowly everyone was leaving the room he slipped to the side to not be noticed. As the door closed on Pein's back he moved closer to the woman. At close rang he could hear the soft sound of her humming. With a smirk he attempted to make her break her song but she just jumped and moved away from him quickly. When she tossed him the candy his worries that she knew something eased some but after glancing at her as she sat he could tell she was watching him in a way that the others didn't. When he dropped the candy she smirked at him.

"_She does know something...but how?"_ he questioned in his mind watching her closely as she sang out and then spoke to him with a light sneer in her voice. He felt his anger spike as she disclosed her amount of knowledge. She almost seemed startled as he sealed the door and advanced on her. She was still humming calmly as he towered over her short form on the couch.

"How?" he snapped. When she smiled smugly up at him, he grabbed her by her wrist and suspended her up in the air. She performed a one handed jutsu as she sang out a long foreign line of words. She stopped singing and stared at him for a long time with the same smug look then she patted his head.

"Down kitty down." she laughed as he growled and tossed her to the other side of the room. She flipped in the air and landed daintily on the other couch.

"Don't joke with me woman." he hissed. She just smiled and waved a hand at him.

"Hush, you will ruin my fun night." she said with a sigh as she stood and walked toward him.

"Lets just say that I'm familiar with someone that knew who you were and happily passed along the information. Though I never had planned on meeting the immortal Uchiha Madara." she laughed smiling up at him.

"Hn." he stated and turned away from her. Taking a seat across the room he stared her down as she sat back on her sit and resumed humming.

"Since you know all about me, I would like some information on you." he finally stated darkly, his single visible eye glaring at her. With a smirk she repeated the jutsu and nodded her head.

"I'm fine with that. I was actually hoping for a time when we could talk. I've known who's really in charge of the Akatsuki from day one." she said with a smirk crossing her lean legs. He eyed her for a long time then, though invisible to her, smirked in amusement.

"Where's your Guardian?" he said gauging her reaction. She sat for a moment with a blank fake smile then responded darkly.

"I was kidnapped a few years back by Leaf. In doing so they killed him. It's the main reason I'm with you guys...to get my revenge."

"Hn. Why the bird?"

"Karite? Well I found him when I was a child still in training. He had fallen from his nest and I healed him. Ever since then we've been together." she said with a slight smile.

"Full name?" he asked leaning forward slightly she glanced at him from the corner of her glassy eyes and smirked.

"Hatsune Aika." she said. He raised an eyebrow at her as she stood up and walked toward him with a playful smirk on her face like she usually gives to Sasori.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" she asked standing right in front of him.

"Why would I want to do that?" he snapped glaring at her. She pouted and leaned forward toward his mask. With a sly grin she grabbed his mask. In the blink of an eye he pinned her to the wall behind them.

"Well at least I got you on your feet now." she smirked as he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Be advised woman, tell anyone my identity and I will not hesitate to kill you." he hissed in her ear. He jerked back from her as she leaned forward and blew on his mask. He felt her hot breath touch his bare skin and quickly adjusted his slipping mask.

"Be aware Uchiha...I want... I desire a number of your bloodline for my own." she laughed with an evil smile and left the room. The woman that had been dancing with Sasori was quickly tossed away by Aika. The queen of the dead and puppet master quickly began to take center stage on the dance floor. Glancing around her, Aika saw that most of the members where really clinging to the women they were with and getting close to having to much drink in them. Spinning in Sasori's hold she pressed up against him.

"You wanna leave here and head back?" she called to him over the music. His grip on her hips tightened as he dropped his hands and grabbed one of hers. Changing her tune she signaled to all of the contracts to begin leading the men out. Slowly one by one they all left for next door.

oOo

Stepping out in the cool night air seemed to bring Sasori to his senses partly as he looked down at the vibrant woman leaning on him.

"What are you up too?" he questioned with a playful smirk on his young face. Aika looked up at him with her wild eyes and smiled sweetly...never a good sign.

"We are going to make fools of you all." she chimed happily as she pulled him to the side as Deidara and Kisame were lead out and into the building across the dank ally.

"What is in there?" he asked resting his head against hers. She smirked as she grabbed his chin and tilted his head toward the door. Looking there was a flash of bright lights and even more brightly dressed men.

"I would kill you for that." he said pulling her small body close again. Letting out a laugh she pulled back and led him out onto the street

"I know that's why I saved you." she laughed while a massive dark form appeared over her head. Karite hovered above her head as she pecked the man on the check and passed him on to the bird.

"I'm sending you home. Rest." she said with a soft smile as she spun on her heel and headed for the bar. With a dark chuckle she entered and saw the men scattered around the bar with guys hitting on all of them. Waving to all of the contracts, they wonder up her area on the second floor. Konan stood next to Aika with a smirk on her face as they watched as the men started to freak out. The alcohol was wearing off on the highly trained ninja's at this point. Itachi was the first to snap the man's neck that was straddling him.

"Oh Kami!" Aika screamed laughing so hard as her contracts vanished. Konan tackled the woman to the floor as Itachi's blazing eyes darted toward them. Seconds later a staggering Uchiha stood over the two women. Konan glared in warning at the man as Aika was starting to turn blue in the face from lack of oxygen as she tried to continue to laugh. Konan stood up and faced down the man only to be shoved out of the way. Letting out a high pitched squeal of laughter Aika was picked up and tossed on Itachi's shoulder.

"NO NO NO I WANNA WATCH THE REST OF THEM TOOOOOOO!" she screamed attempting to see how the rest of the men would react. She heard the sweet sound of Deidara's terrified scream and a number of small explosions.

"Damn it Itachi! Your ruining my fun!" Aika snarled and slammed her foot into his stomach. The man loosened his grasp slightly as she scrambled over his back. Sprinting to Konan who was laughing her ass off as Pein was being felt up by a big macho looking guy. As the club began to turn into a blood bath, Hidan came out of his induced state and started to slash through anyone that batted an eye lash at him. Kakuzu had cornered a number of the men that had been hitting on him and were charging them for his time. Zetsu was eating a man and Kisame sat on the floor in a corner shaking. As the two women scanned this with shining eyes and giant smiles they felt almost all at once the male members of group turn their enraged eyes on them.

"OH HELL!" They both screamed and laughed as they ran toward the large window behind them. Busting though Karite swooped under them as an explosion went off right behind them causing Karite to jerk sharply to the right. Hidan and Deidara were on his owl flying after them Hidan was ranting and jumping around as they closed in on the women.

"Faster." Aika commanded going into fight mode. She slid into place on the hawks back as Konan launched off of the bird with her paper wings.

"Be careful." Aika called to her friend. She receive a nod in return. As they flew quickly toward the base the sun was quickly rising over the horizon.

"Ready for **Mission number 2: Act like sluts to get out of punishment!" **Aika screamed over the roaring wind in their ears. Konan nodded again as she charged ahead to open the seal on the base.

"I'll get everything ready." she called back as Aika spun Karite around and charged toward the tree line. Karite shrank in size slightly to allow him to maneuver in the tight space around the tree's. Crouching low on his back she pulled out her swords from the pack around the birds neck. Kisame was barreling toward them as she sprang off of Karite and slashed at him. Swinging around to his back she hugged him around the waist and jumped up to kiss the back of his neck.

"Take it like a man boy." she teased in a male voice. He growled and spun on her taking off a small part of her hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she snarled baring her fangs as she threw her swords up in the air to hear the screams of Hidan as he fell to the ground a few feet from her. Itachi appeared behind her as she snarled and jumped back into the air to be grabbed by Karite. Pein appeared on the birds back as Aika smiled up at him sweetly.

"You will be punished for this." he snarled picking her up by the collar of her shirt.

"NO DADDY DON'T RAPE ME!" she screamed as they landed in front of the base with all of the other members standing outside being held off by Konan. Everyone stopped and looked at the pierced man and sobbing redhead that was held extremely close to his face. Konan instantly took on a look of complete rage as she slammed all of the other members out of the way as she stomped toward the pair. She grabbed Pein by the back of his cloak and ripped him backward and into the ground.

"Don't you ever think of cheating on me again!" she snarled as she grabbed Aika and stormed into the base. Once inside they sprinted for living room. It only took a few seconds for the rest of the members to get over their fear and shock and charge after them. As they raged through the base looking for the women they all ran into the dark living room. As soon as they stepped into the room strobe lights kicked on as did a pink and blue stage light, lighting up the two women on stage. They both started to sing in a sultry way as they preformed their song.

Shoulders down  
Leg Out  
Bend Over  
Lips Pout  
Bat Eyes  
Show thigh  
Lift em Up  
Don't Touch

(Aika)

I got a proposition if you want it  
If you want it  
Dare you to let me run some game on ya  
Game on ya  
Undress me with your eyes  
Your in for a surprise  
What's underneath my exterior

(Konan)  
You do your best to put your name on it  
Name on it  
But you could never put your claim on it  
Claim on it  
Create your fantasy  
Which role you wanna be  
Check the reflection in the mirror

(Aika)  
I know you like it  
The way I do it private  
You can't denied it  
Just wanna please you  
Blow out you candle in my birthday suit  
Surprise  
Just let me make your night  
I'll do you like you like  
I'll fulfill your needs  
Keep your tip this one on me

_(Both)_  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
I can make it if you want it

_(Aika)_  
You been real good and I can tell you on your best behavior  
Slowly I remove all my articles-of-clothing and I

(Konan)  
Let you come and sneak a peak  
What's behind door number 3  
Take off your blindfold to see clear

(Konan)  
The walls are talking bout the things we doing  
Flip me and try an acrobatic movement (flip it, flip it)  
This is the center ring  
Come on come on lets see  
The main attraction like the Ringling Brothers

(Aika)  
It's so erotic  
Here's goes I got a pocket  
Full of candy with your favorite flavors  
You can have it now or later  
Don't you wanna taste  
Don't have no time to waste  
I got some tasty cakes  
My fillings so sweet  
And its good enough to eat

(Both)  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
You know you want my strip tease  
If you want it say please  
I can make it if you want it

Shoulders down  
Leg Out  
Bend Over  
Lips Pout  
Bat Eyes  
Show thigh  
Lift em Up  
Don't Touch

(Both)  
And I just cant stop my clothes from falling down  
And we've only got tonight so make it count (one, two, three, four)  
And I got you on the edge of your seat  
Anticipating my strip tease

The men stood staring at the women while they had been singing Aika had summoned the women from earlier and they had danced with the women. Pein flashed on stage and grabbed Konan and disappeared in poof of smoke. With a whimper Aika looked out over the crowd of men in front of her.

"Hey guys?" she whimpered with a small wave. With a wild scream Hidan lunged at her with his scyth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed and ducked and made a run for it. Jumping over a bleeding Deidara as he fell back on the floor with blood spurting out of his nose. Kisame swung his sword which shredded the side of her shorts and tights causing them to fall off. For a moment all was silent in the hallway till Itachi turned on the now corset and matching thong woman.

"EPP!" she screamed and ran again. Itachi quickly caught her but kept running.

"Hey! You dick bag I wanna' to fuck her first!" came a yell from Hidan down the hall.

"Holy hell Chi! You saved me from getting fucked then killed by the religious bastard!" she cheered as he kicked open a door. She soon found herself being flung on something soft and cool. Quickly glancing around she noticed it was Itachi's room. The black satin sheets smelled like him completely. Rolling over in the bed she snuggled into the pillow with her ass up in the air.

"I wouldn't be do that." he growled from next to her. She jumped slightly and glanced over at him.

"Huh?" she asked with a smirk. He pulled off his mesh top and shoes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Soooo...how mad are you at me?" she asked crawling over the bed to sit like a dog next to him. He was silent and glared at her.

"Oh, well that's not to bad." she said with a laugh as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed so that she was laying halfway on him. He continued to glare at her as she played with his long hair and pouted.

"I want pretty hair like yours." she whined as she dropped her head into his arm.

"Aika." came his deep voice in her ear.

"Hmm?" she asked not even looking up. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand moving though her blood red locks.

"Your just fine they way you are." he stated twirling one of the locks of hair around his finger.

"Yeah I know. Its just sometimes I wish I looked like everyone else." she muttered and then snuggled into his side.

"Does this mean we're sleeping together tonight?" she asked with a wicked smile. He stared at her for a long time and slowly a blush crept up to his checks.

"Awwww Chi!" she coed hugging him. He grunted at her as he sat up slightly to pull the blankets up from the foot of the bed.

"No funny business Aika." he stated with a warning in his voice. Last time they slept together on a mission he had woke up with bright green eyebrows.

"I promise. We've tortured you guys enough for the night." she said with a dark chuckle.

"Just shut up." he snapped with a shudder at the thought of the gay bar.

"Hehehe." she mocked as he slapped her upside the head.

"Meanie!"

"Bitch"

"Cock-sucker"

"Hidan whore."

"Ah! Deidara fuck buddy."

"My favorite." he sighed.

"I know." she laughed and cuddled up to the middle Uchiha.

**Welp there ya have it. Newest chapter. So I know it was a bit of a wait and I'm really not sure when the next one will be. I'm moving to my new apartment soon and a totally different town. Hopefully it won't be to long before I have time to write again. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Shannae~**


	10. Greedy, pocky, Flirty

**Another episode of the Special Thanks Show!**

**FaolinHayashi: here ya go hope you enjoy it as much as the others.**

**Yuti-chan: aww my faithful reviewer! I love you did I ever tell you that. **

**!Notice!**

**Alright this is a warning to my readers. I rated this M for a reason. There is a Hidan fuck scene later at the end of the chappie. If you don't like it just skip on by it will be pre-marked.**

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Aika cried as she was slammed back into a number of tree's. She had been assigned to steal a forbidden scroll that was held in Tea Country and she had ran into some Leaf Ninja. Three of them were fairly talented kids and the other a strange looking man. One of the kids in the group looked just like the man as well.

"Such a fowl mouth on such a lovely young woman." the green clad man commented with a blinding smile as she glared at him.

"You ain't heard notin' yet!" she snarled as she pulled free Yin and Hie. The girl on the team smiled and charged at her pulling out a scroll. As she summoned the massive amount of weapons Aika smiled sweetly at her.

"Tsuihō-fū no jutsu" Aika snapped out forming the hand signs as a strong wave of wind swirled out of her body throwing all of the girls weapons back toward her and her friends. One kuni stabbed the bushy brow kid in the arm as Aika growled her fangs flashing as she darted forward and knocked out the girl and spun at the long haired boy that moved in to take her out. She flipped out of his reach and launched a number of senbon needles at him. He dodged most but was struck in the side of the eye with one.

"Your slow for someone who's suppose to be in the Akatsuki." the long haired boy stated toward her plucking out the needle.

"Hn." she smirked as she slowly unsnapped the long black cloak as it fell from her shoulder Karite swooped down and snatched it up.

"Let's go brat." Aika snapped as she spun her blades and charged toward him blindingly fast. She quickly hit the back of his neck with blunt side of her sword knocking him into the ground. The two green clad members of the team advanced on her. Both were really good in tiajutsu and it was hard for her to keep up.

"Oh ta hell with this." she muttered as she sprang up in the air and onto Karite.

"Hey! Where are you going!" yelled the man up at her.

"I don't have time to play with children or freaky old men." she sneered with a laugh as she flew away on the massive hawk.

"Who was that woman?" Lee asked Guy, his sensei.

"Well she looks terribly familiar." the man said scratching his head with a smile.

oOo

Madara sat on the back of Deidara's large white owl. They were meeting up with Aika soon to take the scroll the rest of the way back. Pein wanted her to meet up with Hidan and Kakuzu on a bounty hunt. They landed in a small clearing in the middle of the deep forest of the country waiting on the woman. Sasori was starting to get pissy waiting on her and was nearing his limit of restraint on not killing blondie. Soon a large dark shadow fell over them. Looking up behind his mask he smirked at the sight of the fighting pair. Karite was trying to throw her off his back as she clung to his wing. Deidara let out a loud cat call at Aika. She was wearing her signature long skirt with thigh high slits paired with tiny shorts underneath and tank top. With a visible snarl she launched off the bird at the blonde and tackled him while tossing Sasori the scroll. After knocking out Deidara for the moment she turned to the other redhead.

"Your battered." Sasori remarked blandly. Hearing this, he leaned in to see where she was hurt. On her right shoulder blade there was a massive bruise forming along with a few small scratches covering her back.

"Well you know me, I got frisky and so did they." she laughed with a wink. Sasori sighed at her and tossed her a small vial of something. She gagged at the sight of it and then began begging not to be beaten as Sasori demanded what was wrong with the medicine. Swinging his legs back and forth he watched as Aika was slowly backing away from the redheaded male and toward her glaring bird.

"Karite lets go!" Aika cried finally spinning around and sprinting toward the bird. He launched up in the air as she landed slightly off balance on his back.

"It tastes like shit!" she screamed down at Sasori as he shot chakra strings up at her as Karite dodged out of the way and beyond his reach.

"Damn her." he muttered glaring up at the sky from his large bulky puppet.

"Huh? What happened?" asked a now barely conscious Deidara.

"Nothing lets go." Sasori snapped as a small object came flying by the side of his head. It dinged off of Deidara's forehead knocking him back out. In the sky the sound of a musical laughter could be heard as he jumped down and frantically ran to his senpai's aid. Picking up the clear medicine bottle he held it in front of his face with a confused looked. Sasori snatched it out of his hand and started to drag the blonde man behind him with chakra strings.

"Lets go we're wasting time here." Sasori snapped as Madara smirked behind his mask. She made things fun that was for sure.

ooOoo

Aika sat regally hovering the battle field watching Hidan and Kakuzu attacking another group of missing nin. They were after two of the men, they had large bounties on their heads which would highly profit the Akatsuki. As the mens' lackeys slowly dropped Hidan took on his crazy look as he started to sacrifice the men to his god. With a twisted evil smile Aika dove off of Karite's back and landed close to a blonde male shinobi from Iwa. She began to make the barrier around her as Hidan attacked her.

"FUCKING BITCH I WAS GOING TO GIVE THAT PRICK TO JASHIN-SAMA!" he screamed slamming his scythe into her complete barrier. She turned on him and snarled.

"If you want to be greedy so can I." she hissed beginning to expand the barrier to encompass more of the men.

"Fucking hell! Damn it fine!" he shouted stomping away and began his ritual. Focusing back on the man in front of her. She slapped her hand on the mans chest over the massive wound and began her healing and song. The lilting notes made their captives drift toward her and Kakuzu grasped tightly to a tree nearby to prevent himself from going toward the woman. He had taken some damage and was feeling tired. As the song ended the man bowed and vanished on the wind. Standing up she walked past Hidan with her nose up in the air. Coming to Kakuzu she stopped and looked him over.

"Want healed?" she asked watching the blood drip down his arm.

"Fine." he snapped coming out of her trance. She pulse some of her chakra though him stitching the skin back up. With a nod she smiled at him as they waited for Hidan to finish up.

"So are we taking them in alive or dead?" she asked sitting next to the older man. He had his eyes closed enjoying not having to deal with the loud idiot for a moment. His eye twitched though as the man stabbed himself and let out a scream. He glanced over saw Aika shaking her head as she slowly passed her glassy eyes to him.

"Alive." he stated finally as she nodded and closed her eyes as well resting her back against the tree. Karite fluttered to her shoulder and pecked her cheek.

"What?" she asked opening one eye.

"There are more ninja coming this way they look to be ANBU from leaf." he grumbled. With a nod she stood up swiftly followed shortly by Kakuzu.

"Hey dumb fuck we gotta go!" she called to Hidan who was slumped over in a massive pool of blood. When he didn't get up she walked over to him and ripped the stake out and hit him over the head with it. He jumped up and went to strangle her. With a cackle of laughter she jumped out of his reach.

"Lets go." Kakuzu snapped.

"Do you guys want a ride?" she asked as Karite bobbed his head agreeing that he didn't mind the extra's.

"I ain't flying with that bitch!" Hidan yelled pointing at her. She placed one hand on her hip and turned toward him slightly.

"Then you can walk and go right into the pack of oncoming ANBU." she said sweetly. Kakuzu nodded to her as Karite shot off her shoulder and into the sky. She and Kakuzu shot up onto his back as they swooped down and snatched up the bounties in Karite's talons.

"YOU FUCKERS!" came a scream from Hidan as he charged after them on foot. They flew slow enough for the raging man to keep up. Karite swung wide of the approaching ninja to avoid the fighting as Hidan flowed his massive form in the sky. Kakuzu sat behind the woman enjoying the silence. He knew down on the ground his partner was making a ton of noise but up here all he could hear was the sound of the birds massive wings and the rushing of air. Taking a deep breath he was beginning to wish the wild redhead was his partner.

"I need directions." she stated in a business like manner. He glanced at the land before them and pointed toward the just barely visible travelers outpost.

"Head that way." he said his hand brushing her bruised flesh making her jerk away. He glanced down at the dark blue and purple discoloration.

"Get in a fight for the scroll?" he asked. She simply nodded as Karite flew closer to the ground.

"Hidan fell behind for a moment we will wait here for him." she stated as they hovered just above the canopy of the forest.

"Ugh I'm tired." she mumbled with a yawn stretching her arms over her head and leaning forward on the birds massive neck.

"Hit me when we get there." she mumbled closing her eyes. He stared at her in disbelief for a moment. Was she really going to take a nap on a mission. He almost felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. She was cute when she was asleep. The bird turned his massive head back toward him.

"The baka is underneath us now. You will need to tell me where to fly." Karite stated as he flew higher. Kakuzu nodded. He felt so relaxed in all of the silence for once he could clearly think about the money they would be getting off of a bounty.

"Oh warning...her body tends to make music on its own when she's sleepy from a new contract. Just slap 'er and she'll come out of it." the bird said with a laugh in its voice. Kakuzu nodded blankly surveying the land in front of them.

"Turn slightly west." he stated as the bird shifted accordingly. He began to hear the soft sound of , it seemed to simply seep from her body. He leaned forward slightly curious to see that her mouth was closed and she wasn't awake at all. With a shrug he got comfortable as the soft lilting music continued.

"We are a little ahead of the baka." Karite said after a while. Kakuzu sighed internally. He hadn't felt his partner chakra signature for a little while now.

"It's fine. We can be their before him and be done and leaving." he stated as the bird continued to fly at a slightly faster pace. Aika shifted in her sleep slightly causing him to look down at her. The music shifted to a faster paced tune as she started to mumble in her sleep.

"Wake her up. She doesn't need to be sleeping during that tune." Karite snapped. Kakuzu stared at her for a little longer then tapped her shoulder. She scrunched up her face and shifted again. He tapped her again and she swatted at his hand. He hit her a little harder as she growled in her slumber.

"No Chi I sleepy..." she muttered.

"She wasn't joking about the slap her part." Karite chuckled as the man glared at him. Finally he took a deep breath and slapped her square in the middle of the back. She jerked up and glanced back at him.

"We close?" she muttered rubbing her eyes. He stared at her in shock for a moment then smirked. He had to talk to Pein about getting a new partner.

"Yes." he stated as she nodded and yawned again.

"Good I feel a lil better now." she said with a half smile as she plucked a loose black feather and started to play with it. They arrived shortly after that. She stayed in the tree line with Karite waiting on him. While he was inside Hidan finally showed up. She looked over at him with a smirk that turned into a full blown smile.

"Shut the fuck up." Hidan snapped at her as she busted up laughing. He had been covered in blood from the battle and now he had leaves and twigs stuck all over him along with some thorns on his cloak.

"You look like shit." she mocked him. He glared at her and ran a hand though his hair.

"Whatever bitch." he snapped sitting down while they waited. With another yawn she moved to sit against a tree near Hidan he glared at her as she curled up in her cloak with Karite on her shoulder.

"So did you enjoy the scenic route?" Karite asked with a sneer. He had intentionally taken them over some rough country side along with a marsh. Aika was asleep already as Hidan jumped to his feet in rage at the bird.

"You fucking little asshole!" he screamed pulling out his scythe and swinging it down at the woman and bird. His weapon was ripped out of his grasp by thick black cords just before it made contact with the woman's throat. Aika looked over at him with a smirk as her barrier shimmered slightly around her as the tip of the blade had made contact with the body tight barrier. Kakuzu stood with a pissed off look on his face as Hidan yanked on his scythe to get it back from the old man.

"Leave them alone." Kakuzu snapped walking toward Aika and helped her up. Hidan glared at him and started to rant. Aika looked up at Kakuzu as he stared down at her.

"Uh thanks I guess." she said with a laugh. She blushed slightly as she noticed he was still holding her hand in his gloved one. He seemed to notice the extended contact as well and he quickly let go over her small hand. She nodded and turned toward the bitching man.

"Hidan." she stated calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" he screamed at her. She just patted him on the chest tossed and Karite up in the air.

"You can ride back with us this time." she said with a smirk. He glared at her for a moment then started to cackle.

"Sure bitch." he said as she glared at him and launched up to Karite. She slid into place just in front of his wings. The two men sat side by side in the middle of his back. Kakuzu was a little annoyed at having to sit next to his partner instead of right behind Aika. The rest of the trip back was uneventful other than Karite shaking Hidan off and Kakuzu catching him with his cords and letting him hang below the bird. The man was cussing and ranting as he moved to sit behind Aika as she started to sing to drown out the man's yelling voice.

"Much better." both Karite and Kakuzu stated at the same time making Aika start laughing.

ooOoo

Tobi was laying on her bed as he felt her chakra signature enter the base along with the zombi twins. He sighed knowing he had to leave her room. Slipping his mask back on he slipped from the room as she rounded the corner. He turned around and bounded toward her.

"Aika-sama!" he called happily. She nodded at him and entered her room. She had been more distant from him lately. It seems that she was leery of him after the incident a few weeks ago at the club. Itachi came down the hall toward her room as he was turning to go to his own room. The two Uchiha's exchanged dark looks. He watched him enter her room without knocking.

"Chi-kun!" he heard her yell happily along with a flare in her chakra. He felt something churn in him as he glared ahead of him. Oh the torture he was going to put his 'senpia' through.

oOo

Itachi was now laying on her bed while she was showering. He could hear her singing softly in the bathroom over the sound of the running water. She had been gone for five days now and the base had felt different to him. She was becoming a constant in most of their lives by now. He caught a few of the words and smirked slightly.

_do It Now  
you And Me Baby Ain't Nothin' But Mammals  
so Let's Do It Like They Do On The Discovery Channel  
do It Again Now  
you And Me Baby Ain't Nothin' But Mammals  
so Let's Do It Like They Do On The Discovery Channel  
get Horny Now _

She walked out still drying her hair as she smiled at him. He glanced at her with a blank face.

"Your in a good mood." he stated. She just nodded and jumped over him to the other side of the bed and laid on her stomach propping her head up on her hands.

"Yup Kuzu-chan gave me some money from the bounty we went on." she said happily. He looked at her silently in surprise. Kakuzu never gave out money.

"That's odd." he mumbled. She just shrugged and laughed.

"Yeah I know but I'm not going to complain if he's taken a liking to me." she said happily. He glanced at her out of corner of his eye seeing her playing with his hair again.

"Hey is Sasori here?" she asked suddenly.

"No they're out on a mission they should be back tonight. I'm leaving also this evening." he muttered as he laid his arm over his eyes. He was so tired and sick of chasing around Naruto.

"Sorry." she muttered as she braided their hair together.

"Hm." he stated letting her play. He was about to drift off when he jumped slightly. He looked up to see her standing over him looking startled.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I was hungry so I was going for food." she said laughing as her stomach let out a loud growl he nodded closing his tired eyes again. She turned her body slightly and sat down on his stomach. He looked at her with his eyebrow quirked. She smiled softly and placed her hands over his eyes. She always seemed to know what he wanted from her. Her body started to produce soft music as her healing chakra ran though his eyes and temples. He felt a sigh of relaxation escape his mouth. She suddenly stopped. As her hands moved away she was looking down at her waist. He followed her gaze to see his hand resting on her hip.

"Chi?" she asked him with her head tilted. He removed his hand and waved her off.

"Thanks." he stated. She nodded and flipped backward off the bed and jogged out of the room. Once outside she placed a hand on her forehead and took a couple deep breaths. He always did strange stuff like that when she was slowly fixing his eyes. With a sigh she walked on down the hall toward the kitchen. Kakuzu stepped out of his room as she was passing. She nodded at him with a smile. He gave her a nod in return and walked at her side to the kitchen.

"So when's your next mission?" she asked making small talk he kept looking forward as he replied.

"In a few days." he grumbled. She smirked and patted his arm.

"You can just sew his mouth shut." she suggested with a laugh. He glanced down at her as the corner of his mouth twitched again.

"I'm aware." he stated. She just smirked and skipped ahead of him. For a twenty year old she acted like a child sometimes. No wonder her and Tobi always reeked havoc on the base when they were together. As he entered the kitchen he saw her digging through all of the cabinets.

"Where is it! Damn it all!" she was cussing as she tossed a box of pasta behind her. He leaned his head to the side dodging it.

"If your looking for pocky Tobi had the last one." Kisame called from the living room across the hall.

"TOBI!" she roared. The masked man popped his head around the corner of the room to look in.

"Yes Aika-sama?" he asked sweetly.

"Did you eat the last box of Pocky?" she asked darkly. He nodded his head happily as she let out a screech and flew at the masked man. Tobi squeaked and disappeared. She went to leave the room but was grabbed by a think black cord.

"Just go buy more with the money I gave you." Kakuzu stated as she was dangled in front of him. She tapped her chin for a moment then nodded happily.

"Do you wanna come with me?" she asked happily as he sat her down. He blinked startled then walked off. What the hell was she thinking.

"I guess that's a no..." she mumbled as she trudged out of the kitchen toward the living room. She flopped down next to Kisame and put her head on his thigh.

"Hey midget." he said with a smirk.

"What up Biggie." she said back with a smile.

"You gonna go shopping?" he asked while watching the tv.

"Yeah I guess so." she mumbled darkly. A little thought bubble forming over her head as she sliced hole's into Tobi's body and filling them with empty box's of pocky. He jumped slightly at the evil face she wore and laughed.

"Stop torturing Tobi in your head. If you want to do it then just go ahead no one will stop you." he said with a laugh. She smirked and sat up.

"I know but I kind'a like the little 'tard." she said. With a groan she stood and walked out of the room. Entering her own she saw Itachi was still lying down. Bounding over to him she poked him in the arm. He glanced at her sharply with a 'what?' look on his face.

"I'm going out want me to pick you up so onigiri?" she asked he nodded his head as she smiled and grabbed her plain black cloak.

"I'll be back before you leave to give it to you." she stated and vanished from the room. She reappeared just outside of a small village located close to their current base in the land of rivers. She walked into the village slowly humming softly to herself. Walking into the towns store she headed toward the snack isle and bought a large number of pocky. A young sand ninja with face paint walked by her and smirked at her.

"Got a sweet tooth?" he asked as she stopped and smirked at him.

"You have no idea." she said laughing. He nodded as he headed on. She quickly picked up some origiri for Itachi and paid and left. She walked back into the kitchen to put away her pocky supply and putting a seal on them to keep the others out. With an evil smirk she skipped toward her room. She found it empty so she went to Itachi's, she walked on in as he was taking off his shirt.

"Here ya go!" she said happily setting the package down he nodded his thank as he pulled on a clean shirt and finished packing. She left him be to finish as she headed back to her room. Laying down on her bed she felt Sasori enter the base. Soon he opened her door and sat down next to her.

"I see your alive." he stated as he pulled on her arm to see her shoulder that was now back to normal.

"Yup." she stated simply laying back down. He stood and nodded.

"We're heading back out tonight. I'll see you in a few days probably." he said leaving the room. She yawned and waved him off.

"Hm...that means there's not going to be hardly anyone here." she mumbled to herself. Mommy/sister and Daddy were back in Amegakure and the art 'tard's were heading back out. Biggie and Chi were also leaving.

"Wonder what the zombi twins are doing?" she muttered heading out of the room in search of the said pair. She knocked lightly on Kakuzu's door. After a few moments he opened the door and looked down at her.

"Yo." she said with a smile holding up her hand in a lazy wave. He opened the door the rest of the way as she entered.

"So wha'cha' up ta?" she asked sitting down on top of his desk. He glanced at her as he placed stuff in a bag.

"Packing. Another bounty is in the area." he stated.

"Ah." she said blandly as she played with the gold coins on the desk he glared at her darkly as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm only playing with it." she laughed as he turned toward her his glare darkening.

"Put it down." he snapped at her his small affection for her being overridden by his love for money.

"Down where?" she teased leaning her top half toward him with a dark smirk. She knew her tank top was low cut and her cleavage was very noticeable at this angle. His eye twitched, maybe he had been wrong about her. She was annoying when she wasn't tired. As he looked from her face he saw her young perky breasts bouncing as she chuckled at him.

"Just put it down." he snapped stepping close to her. She smiled seductively as she dangled the two coins in front of her face.

"Where?" she asked again.

"You know where!" he hissed at her.

"Ohhh!" she laughed as she dropped the coins that fell perfectly between her breasts. He watched as his precious money vanished between the soft mounds of flesh. He growled in annoyance at the situation. She would kill him if he tried to grab his money but he wanted it back.

"Well Kuzu-kun?" she asked with an evil smile.

"Well what?" he snapped grabbing her arm and pulling her off the desk. She started giggle as the cold metal pressed against her flesh.

"Oh fine if your gonna be pissy 'bout it." she laughed reaching a hand down her shirt and pulling out his money. He felt his face flush slightly as she sat the two coins back on the desk and left the room without saying another word. He watched her leave almost feeling like he did something wrong. She was just joking around with him, but damn it that was his money! With a grunt he turned and continued to pack.

Aika hummed softly as she pranced down the hall to Hidan's room she heard a female scream coming from the room and she snickered. With a wild smirk on her face she kicked the door open to reveal Hidan's stark white ass **!It starts here (and its hardly a sex scene but some people are sensitive)!**with a set of female legs wrapped around his waist.

"If you wanted a fuck all you had to do was ask." she said walking into the room. The woman he was with whimpered as he slapped her in the face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" he roared pulling out of the woman. She curled on her side trying to hide. She had multiple long cuts along her body along with massive bruising.

"I will in a second I just wanted a whip." Aika muttered shuffling through his torture devices. He growled at her and grabbed her wrist.

"They're in the closet now get out you fucking bitch your ruining my fun time with that whore over there." he snapped pushing her toward the closet. She threw open the doors to reveal a wide selection of whips and other shit she didn't want to know about. She heard the woman let out another scream along with a laugh from Hidan.

"MISS PLEASE HELP ME!" the woman screamed toward her tears running down her cheeks. Aika pulled a long plain back whip from the closet and turned toward the two on the bed. Hidan was still fucking her making her whimper and scream. He was slowly reaching toward a wooden stake on the bed next to him.

"Just block it out. It will be all over soon enough." Aika sighed shaking her head at the woman. The woman let out another terrified wail as she reached out a hand toward her.

"Hey you got yourself in this situation." Aika stated when waved to Hidan as he took on his skeletal patterned skin and snarled at her.

**!All done!**

"Later." she muttered stepping out of the room. Kisame happened to walk by just as she was closing the door and looked at her oddly.

"What the hell are you doing in their midget?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Nothing I just wanted a whip to play with and I knew he would have one. He's busy fucking and sacrificing." she said with a shrug. Kisame let out a laugh as he sat a hand on her head affectionately.

"Alright just making sure you weren't the one fucking him." he said with a wink. She laughed and walked down the hall toward the living room.

**Well there ya'll go. Hope you all like it. So as you know I'm in my new aprtment now and I love it. I have so much inspiration at the moment. My bedroom is still a mess but the rest of the place is AMAZING! Pls review. Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Oh one more thing I am thinking about making a website with my stories on it. The reason for that is so that I can have a playlist of the music featured in each chapter and some extra's for filler noise. Let me know what ya think.**

**Love,**

**Shannae~**


	11. Quality time & a white rose

Finally going back to her room Aika opened a box of pocky and started to munch down. It was around one in the morning now and she was feeling even more hyper. She had been sitting up in the living room watching a horror movie with Kisame till he had to leave. She had stayed in the room watching the movie till Zetsu had snuck up on her making her freak out. She had tried to tackle the two toned man only to slam face first into the floor where he disappeared.

"Jerk." she muttered darkly taking a vicious bite out of her pocky stick. Looking around her room she saw Karite sleeping by the window enjoying the late summer breeze.

"UGH I'M BORED!" she cried. The base was basically empty. There were only three people in the organization that weren't out on business or missions. Tobi, herself, and Zetsu the first and later were in hiding somewhere and she was stuck by herself bored. With a pout she stood up and walked out of the room. Sniffing the air she tried to pick up the scent of cinnamon and candy. With a groan she just started to wander around the base looking into every room for something to do. When she came to Tobi's room she poked her head in and saw the man laying spread out on his bed.

"Tobi?" she asked pushing the door open a little more. He jumped up and happily greeted her.

"Aika-sama! Do you wanna play with Tobi?" he asked grabbing her hand and pulling her into the room.

"Uh not this act again." she laughed as he stopped jumping around and chuckled.

"I see." he stated in a normal deeper voice.

"So why are you hiding in the shadow's of the organization?" she asked taking a seat on his bed. He leaned against the wall and studied her. She pulled her knee's up to her chest and set her head down on top of them with her arm dangling at her side. He smirked at her completely bored appearance.

"Your dieing aren't you?" he asked with a laugh in his voice. She looked up at him with a smirk and nodded.

"Yeah basically." she muttered picking at his black and orange blanket.

"What the fuck is up with you and orange?" she finally asked throwing her hands up in the air. He quirked an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"I like it." he stated blandly.

"Your so entertaining Madara. Actually will you switch back to Tobi at least I can play with him." she laughed. He glared at her as he started to walk toward her.

"We can play." he stated darkly. She looked up at him blandly as he stood towering over her small frame on his bed.

"I'm so excited." she muttered sarcastically. In the blink of an eye he had pinned her to the bed with one hand holding her wrists firmly over her head. His body pinning her legs down. She glanced at him and yawned.

"Okay so this happens to me on a nearly daily basis you know that right." she said giving him a bored look. He felt a growl building in his chest.

"Who else pins you to a bed?" he snapped. She looked at him oddly for a moment and shrugged.

"Mostly Itachi and sometimes I pin Sasori or Deidara." she said carelessly. He growled lightly at the thought of that pathetic Itachi being so close to her. She was far to powerful for the likes of him.

"Where are you going with this?" she sighed shifting slightly underneath him. He stared down at her her silver eyes looked so bored but hyper and full of life at the same time. Her fair skin and blood red hair splashed against his dark blankets. She was a stunning creature by any measure.

"We're just playing." he said with a smirk. At that he saw her eyes flash as she surprised him. She used a wind jutsu to flip their position. Even though he was far stronger than she he allowed her to pin him down lightly. He still held her wrists as she tugged at them with a pout on her face.

"Come on I know a great treat for you Uchiha's!" she whined as she pulled harder and managed to rip one hand lose. He laid still amazed at her. He had never actually fought her but he never imagined her to have much physical strength. She was fairly short and slim though she was very well shaped. He had only seen her really rely on her flexibility and agility.

"Let go." she snapped finally as she leaned back and ripped her hand free. With a growl at him her hands started to glow while her body produced a light tune.

"Close your eyes and don't freak out." she muttered darkly. He glared at her as her glowing hands came down to the sides of his mask.

"Don't mess with the mask." he snapped slapping her hands away.

"Why not are you that ugly and deformed under there grandpa?" she hissed back her fangs flashing. He glared darkly at her.

"Neither." he hissed at her. She shifted in her seat on his hips slightly making him stop breathing as she moved.

"Then take it off. I know who you are and I've been told what you looked like in your youth." she snapped with her hands on her hips. They sat glaring at each other for a long time till she finally sighed.

"Fine fuck you." she said agitated and floated off of him. He watched her hover in the air for a moment till she landed.

"I'm going to go hang with Aloe now." she said leaving the room slamming the door. He glared at the door where she had disappeared. He placed a hand over his mask and closed his eyes. Difficult woman. With a sigh he stood and went to follow her. He saw her turn the corner heading for the kitchen. When he got there the back door was just shutting. He quickened his pace to see her walking toward the greenhouse. A light was on inside as she pulled open the door. With a sigh he turned around and went to the living room to watch tv.

"Aloe-kun?" she called as she stepped into the large greenhouse. The man stood from his crouched position as she called his name.

"Aika-chan." stated the white side.

"What are you working on?" she asked coming to stand next to him. In front of her was a row of beautiful red and white roses.

"Oh wow!" she squealed bending closer to the vibrant flowers.

"Would you like one...**and shut up?**" his two sides said. She nodded happily and pointed to one of the pure white one's. The man snipped it off passing it to her. As she reached up to take it he raised it away from her and toward her hair. He placed it genitally in her hair by her ear. She blushed looking down at her feet. It was such a sweet gesture from the cannibalistic man.

"Thank you." she said touching the flower softly. He nodded at her and turned back to his work as she wandered around looking at everything occasionally asking him a question much to his dark sides annoyance but his white side was happy to tell her everything.

"Ya know I don't understand why everyone thinks your freaky." she muttered with a yawn. He glanced over at her with his golden eyes and watched at she ran her finger over a fuzzy leaf.

"Your really nice actually." she said looking over at him with a sleepy smile.

"As are you Aika...**and tasty looking."** the two sides said. She busted up laughing at the last part as she started to hum while she helped him replant some strange lilies. He watched her start to mouth some words as she swayed her head back and forth at some tune in her head. When she went to pick up the planter the black plastic sliced open her finger. With a sigh she set the plant on the table and squeezed on her finger making it bleed more to remove any pathogens hopefully. She jumped when a black hand grabbed her hand and her bleeding finger was brought to his mouth. He placed her finger in his mouth. She stood stock still in shock as she felt his tongue glide over her finger. Soon he pulled the appendage out and let go of her hand.

"I guess we were right." he muttered looking down at her.

"Uh okay. Thanks." she said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll see you around." she said as she turned and left. Heading back into the house she saw the tv was on and jumped over the back of the couch only to let out a scream. She landed on Madara again. He had been sleeping and slammed his fist into her chest. He stood on the couch as she slammed into the wall behind her creating a small crater.

"Owww..." she mumbled weakly rubbing her chest as she tried to start breathing again. He was instantly at her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked she gasped for air and nodded. He picked her up bridal style and sat her on the couch. Her breathing finally returned to normal as she looked over at him.

"Your an ass." she stated then left the room. He sat on the couch for a moment then shrugged and headed toward her room. He flung open the door to hear the sound of running water. With a growl he shut the door and sat down at the small table. Karite had left the room as he looked around for something to entertain himself with. He glanced back at her white bed and saw something black sticking out from under one of the pillows. Moving over to the bed he pulled out the object. As he turned it over he as it was a picture frame. The picture in it was of a younger Aika with a man the same age that looked nearly identical to her. He had his arm slung over her shoulder pulling her tightly to his side as they both smiled brightly into the camera. They both were holding their fingers up in the peace sign. He spotted a small Karite on top of the mans head and a ferret on top of hers. He put the picture quickly back in place as he heard the water stop. Sitting back down at the table he waited for her to come out. She walked out after a few minuets with still damp hair dressing in a pair of black booty shorts and a dark red tanktop. She holding something white in her hands as she glanced up at him.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked walking past him to her bedside table. She placed the single white rose in the vase and smiled at it.

"I wanted to say that you are also a bitch." he stated. She looked back over her shoulder at him and blinked then shrugged.

"Yeah I know." she stated as she turned around fully and glared at him.

"Now if that is all would you mind leaving its late and I want to get some sleep." she said covering a yawn. He stood from his seat and she turned her back on him thinking he was leaving as she pulled back her cover her felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"Madara!" she growled just wanting sleep. She jumped when a black and orange mask dropped on her bed.

"Will you still give me your treat for the Uchiha's?" he asked in her ear. She shivered and nodded. He removed his arm slowly. She sighed and moved his mask keeping her eyes down. She sat at the head of her bed and pointed to the top of her legs. Her legs were bent at the knee and he smirked.

"lay your head on my thighs with your face up." she stated still not looking at him. She felt the bed shift very slight as soon his dark hair cascaded over her legs. She slowly turned her eyes toward his face and took in his appearance. He had a young sharp face with the typical dark eyes of his clan. He was much more handsome than she had figured and a lot younger.

"You wanna tell me how you stayed young?" she said with a laugh as her hands started to glow.

"Close your eyes and don't freak out." she stated. His piercing eyes slowly closed as her hands slowly slid over his eyes. He tensed up at her being around his eyes the most important thing to an Uchiha. Slowly he relaxed as she produced at soft tune and a cool soothing sensation coursed though his eyes and around in his temples the itchiness that was normally present in his eyes slowly faded as her chakra began to fan out over his whole body. All of his muscles began to relax and he grew nervous at being in such a vulnerable state.

"It's frightening to know what's most precious to you could be taken away huh?" she said as she lightly tapped his eye lids. He didn't say anything as slowly the flow of chakra receded back to his eyes and finally left altogether. She put her hands under his head and pushed him off of her.

"Alright now get I'm done being social for the night." she said as he sat up on the edge of her bed feeling his eyes completely renewed from any damage they had recently underwent. Glancing back at the woman she was already asleep in her bed on top of the blankets. So she was the reason that Itachi was still able to get around and use his eye's. She has been healing him since they became something along the lines of friends. He was in shock that he hadn't known of her clans ability to heals their eyes before now. It made sense considering they regenerated dead flesh and made new while retaining the original structure and tendencies of their contracts. He saw her shiver in her slumber as he smirked. Grabbing his mask he slipped it back on in place. Standing up on the bed he leaned down and picked up her small form. Pulling back the blankets he laid her down softly and let the blankets fall down over her. Leaving the room silently he turned off the lights and went to his own room. She had just gained new value to him.

oOo

The next morning Aika crawled out of bed and padded down to the kitchen for food. As she walked in Zetsu was sitting at the island and Madara was making something that smelled like bacon. Smiling happily she floated over to the island to wait for food. Zetsu's white side smiled at her as she sat down next to him and laid her head on the counter.

"Still tired?" the white side asked.

"Yeah." she mumbled from her resting place.

"**Shouldn't have been stupid and stayed up so late."** the black side growled at her. She waved at hand at him what was quickly grabbed.

"Don't eat it." she mumbled as he looked over her already healed finger. He dropped her hand quickly as he saw Madara glaring at him from the hole in his mask.

"Something we don't know?" Zetsu asked as he stood.

"No." was all Madara said as he sat down with his plate of food. The two toned man nodded and left the room. He glanced over to see the sleepy redhead slowly tilting her head up toward him with a wild look on her face that he had come to recognize as her 'this is going to end one of two ways' face.

One.

"I want some." she mumbled with a pout. He shook his head and popped a piece of the salty goodness in his mouth her lower lip started to trembled and he had to look away to not give in. Glancing back up quickly to see the effects she was slowly crawling over the counter toward him and his food.

"Please?" she pouted getting right in his face. With a snarl he shoved a fork full of meat up to her mouth which quickly disappeared down her throat.

"Yum." she laughed going back to her seat happily.

Two.

"I want some." she mumbled with a pout. He shook his head and popped a piece of the salty goodness in his mouth. Her lower lip started to tremble as he glared at her not giving in. She started to whimper like a beaten puppy as she started to crawl over the counter to him and getting right in his face.

"Please?" she cried with a sniffle. He leaned back in his seat and held the empty plate up to her face. The plate would quickly leave his hand and find it's way to the wall and she turned into a raging redhead with a stick up her ass.

Reality.

No one had been able to deny her yet except for Sasori. She sat back in her seat with a pleased smile on her face as she glanced around the room for more food. A light seemed to come on over her head as she bounded over to her cabinet and pulled out a box of pocky.

"Your going to get fat just eating shit." he stated. She looked over at him with a chocolate covered stick hanging out of her mouth and smirked.

"Doubtful." she smirked as she left the room. Bounding down the hall she saw a familiar blonde and redhead arguing about art. With a smirk she came to a stop a little in front of them and smirked at them.

"Aika-chan." Deidara said happily as he glared at his partner. She winked at him and began to wiggle her hips back and forth.

"I have a question for you two..." she mumbled shyly both men raised an eye brow at her tone. Tobi stuck his head into the hallway to see what she was up too.

"What?" Sasori sighed as she looked up at him with a blush then she grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

"Do you call this art?" she yelled with a cackle of laughter as she went to rip her shirt up. Both art freaks ran or fell with nose bleeds as Aika looked over her shoulder to see Madara's spinning comma eye glaring at her as he held down her shirt.

"I wasn't actually going to do it." she whispered into his ear as she laughed and ran away from the scene.

oOo

She was bored again in her room.

"I want to go on a fucking mission and kill something!" she finally screamed pulling on her hair as Hidan walked by her open door. He leaned on the door frame and smirked darkly at her.

"Miss me?" he asked suavely. She looked back up at him and smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Yup just like I missed me period this month." she said happily. This caught the attention of a few of the other members that happened to be passing by. Kisame paled visibly, Sasori looked enraged and Hidan staggered backward into a panicked Deidara.

"ITACHI!" Kisame bellowed out angrily. Said man appeared around the corner calmly.

"What" he asked looking at his enraged partner.

"Explain to me why midget missed her period!" Kisame demanded.

"I don't know." he said blandly as fishy man snarled at him.

"Well you and Sasori are always hanging out in her room and Sasori can't get anyone pregnant!" Kisame yelled pointing at the puppet master who snapped his head toward the conversation.

"Yes I can." he stated in a bored manner. Everyone paused for a moment to ponder that statement till they heard a hollow thump inside Aika's room. Looking toward her she was laying on the floor turning blue as she tried to take a breath. Finally taking in a shaky breath she began to laugh hysterically.

"OH OH FUCKING JASHIN!" she screamed rolling on the floor as she slapped her hand on the floor in her laughter.

"You guys are so fucking gullible!" she laughed as she snorted and started to laugh harder. Pein appeared in his hologram form in front of everyone and looked at them. In a monotone he asked them a question.

"Who's pregnant?" this brought another screech of laughter from the hysterical woman. Slowly sitting up she wiped the tears from her eyes and took a couple deep breaths as she hiccuped a couple of time.

"I'm not preg." she said with a chuckle.

"Oh hey daddy!" she said happily as the hologram glared at her.

"What's going on?" he snapped. With a sigh she stood up.

"Oh I was just joking with Hidan and everyone jumped to their own conclusions immediately." she said in her hyper voice.

"Stop fucking each other." Pein grumbled as he flickered out of the room. Aika started to laugh at that as she was tackled by Kisame's massive form. He picked her up and dangled her in front of his face.

"Midget don't ever scare me like that again." he growled at her.

"Okay Biggie." she laughed as he sat her back on the floor. Everyone cleared out except for Hidan.

"But no I didn't miss you." she said with a laugh. He smirked at her left the room. Standing up she left the room humming looking for something to do.

**Ello wow another chapter within a 8 hour span of time. Hope you enjoy it. I decided it was time for her and Madara to start to spend some time together. You fuckers better review this time because I gave you all a special treat with two, TWO, TWO updates. ^_^**

**Love,**

**Shannae~**


	12. happy song and torture song

**Yuti-chan: (glomp) I love you! Thank you for reading and reviewing! (wags finger at all other readers -_- bad little oni's!)**

**watergoddesskasey: (bows arrogantly) why thank you dear. And now a present from me to you. **

**Still I love you all for reading even if you don't review. I squeal every time I see my traffic number jump.**

**Also thanks for all of the new alerts too!**

**Now story time kiddies...(I'm on a new type of tea by the way*_*)**

Aika stood in the shower humming as she heard her bedroom door open. Soon after her bathroom door also opened.

"Deidara what are you doing in here?" she asked poking her head out of the shower. The man had a blush on his face and looked away. She smiled normally at him as he had his back to her.

"We were just told to go on an emergency mission un." he muttered glancing over his shoulder as he heard the water turn off.

"Okay hand me a towel." she said extending her hand. He quickly passed the fluffy whiteness to her.

"Is Sasori coming too?" she asked stepping out.

"No, yeah." he said trying to not look at her.

"Kay, um I need a few minuets to get ready. What's the mission about." she asked walking out into her room. He followed behind unsure what to do. Didn't he need to leave so she could get dressed.

"Pein's pissed off at Orochimaru and found out about one of his bases here in River country yeah." he said with a smirk.

"Sounds like fun." she muttered as she turned her back to him and lowered her towel to her waist. He smirked seeing her pale flesh in the morning sun light. It looked like cream and he imagined it felt just as smooth. She pulled on a fishnet top over her bright green bra. It was covered by a knee length black dress that had a deep v in the front and back. It had slits up to her hips as she dropped the white towel and pulled on her underwear and a pair of white tight shorts that stopped at her mid thigh. Turning around she smiled at him and grabbed her cloak and mission pack. She had figured out how to sleep in a little later on planned mission days. She always had a bag packed now so she didn't get woke up by Chi to pack.

"Lets go." she said happily pointing a finger toward the door. He smirked at her and nodded. They headed toward the front of the mansion they were in and passed Kakuzu on the way. The man grabbed her arm causing her to stumble for a second.

"What?" she asked slightly angry. He placed a small black leather square in her hand. Scrunching up her eyebrows she flipped it open to see it had some money in it. Turning to ask why he had given it to her he had already left. With a shrug she tucked it into her bag and jogged to catch up to Deidara. He had formed his clay bird and sat on it waiting for her.

"So ya wanna ride separate?" she asked. He just shrugged and smirked. She mentally called for Karite who swooped down toward her shortly after. She swung up on his back as suddenly a monster busted though the front doors of their base.

"Deidara-senpia! Aika-sama! I wanna come too!" the masked man screamed as the two in question quickly shook their heads and shot up into the sky just as the man attempted to jump on one of the birds.

"Fucking retard." Deidara muttered as they flew side by side. She just smirked and gazed at the land below them. It didn't take them long to find the location with the coordinates they had been given. Deidara swung close to her as they hovered close to the lair.

"I'm going in to see if I can find anything. You wanna come?" she asked he shrugged as she reached out a hand for him. He grabbed it as he jumped on behind her. His clay bird breaking down into reusable clay again.

"Oh completely random but I have a song just for you." she said with a laugh over her shoulder to the blonde man behind her.

"Oh really, I'm sure its something about how you wanna fuck me yeah?" he laughed she glared at him then smirked.

"You'll find out." she said with a wink. He laughed at her as he moved right behind her and wrapped his arm around her small waist. Karite shrank in size as they dove down. Deidara tossed a small hand full of clay birds into the sky as they darted ahead of them and created a large entrance for them.

"Nicely done." she stated as they flew down into the dust. Karite landed in the opening on the floor of the snakes lair.

"I'll call if I need you." she said placing a hand on his forehead. He bobbed his head as the two smirked at each other and dashed off down the hallway. The dark hallways caused Deidara to slow slightly till he felt a familiar hand grab his and pull him along faster.

"I can't even see yeah!" he grumbled. He saw her flicker her eyes back toward him. They seemed to glow a golden color.

"Oh that's right, un!" he said as he realized she was using the hawks eyes to see in the complete darkness. She slid to a stop in front of a tall double door. She glanced back at him and he understood the question.

"Katsu!" he said with a smirk as a small explosion destroyed the doors. Jumping over the rubble they found a dimly lit laboratory. As they slowly walked along they split up as he poked at some jars with preserved body parts and organisms. He heard papers shuffling on the far off side of the room and spotted vibrant red hair above a long desk. She pulled open her bag and tossed in a number of files labeled as classified.

"Hey I'm heading on in further!" he called to her as she waved a hand at him to go ahead. She liked the man but they weren't really partners so he could do as he pleased and she couldn't care less and he felt the same way toward her.

"Meet you topside probably." she stated as she walked toward the shelves of preserved body parts. He jogged from the room looking for anything interesting. Mostly all he found were empty rooms.

"Whats this?" she muttered coming to a sudden stop in front of an unlabeled jar. Inside was a single floating eye ball. It was in perfect condition and it reminded her of someone else's eyes. With a shudder she grabbed the jar and put it safely in her bag. With a happy hum she left the lab to explore some more. Jogging down the endless hallways she felt an unfamiliar chakra signature. It was very faint like someone was trying to cover it. Frowning her forehead she headed toward it. She slowly walked into a large open room that was most likely a dinning hall. As she entered she clicked her tongue as a number of senbon needles launched at her. She dodged quickly as a gray haired man came into view.

"Oh its only you." she said with a smirk pulling free her blades. The man smiled at her as he ran at her his hands glowing with his medical chakra. She danced out of his way keeping a good amount of distance from him.

"So tell me Kabuto have you missed me?" she asked with a smirk her fangs flashing. He just smiled at her again and sliced at her with his chakra scalpels. She dodged quickly as the two faced off. He would strike she would dodge or block with swords. She managed to flip behind him and lock his arms with her medical chakra.

"Well?" she teased into his ear.

"Not in the least." he frowned and kicked his leg back at her. She chuckled and began to walk off.

"Well I'll be leaving then." she stated with a small wave. He glared at her back. Arrogant little bitch. Jumping at her she turned with a wild smile on her face a massive ball of wind spinning in her hand.

"Kaze bōru no jutsu o suraisu!" she snarled slipping in between his attack and slamming her's into his chest. He let out a scream as he was thrown back from her his flesh ripping from the attack. With a smirk she jogged out of the room. She felt an explosion rock the base as she growled. Running as quickly as she could she headed back to their forced entrance point. Shooting up out of it she saw Deidara on his owl fighting a number of Orochimaru's followers. Karite swooped down to pick her up as she neared the blonde.

"Having fun?" she asked hovering next to him. He smiled brightly as he blew up another section of the gang.

"Art's a blast!" he laughed.

"I'm gonna sing you my song for you now!" she laughed as he smirked over at her.

bang bang bang  
bang bang bang

i've been looking at you,  
you've been looking at me  
na-na-na-na  
na-na-na-na-na  
friends are watching us too,  
it's so easy to see  
na-na-na-na  
na-na-na-na-na  
man this place is getting hot tonight  
and i've got the feeling so will we  
everybody's screaming one,two,three

bang bang bang  
catch me if you can  
if you get me started  
we could have a party  
bang bang bang  
catch me if you can  
if you get me started  
we could have a party tonight

hey yo hey yo let's go

catch me if you can  
bang bang bang  
catch me if you can  
bang bang bang  
aha catch me if you can  
bang bang bang  
i say catch me if you can  
bang bang bang

if you're feeling the same  
we shouldn't waste any time  
na-na-na-na  
na-na-na-na-na  
let's get down with this game  
cause tonight is the night  
na-na-na-na  
na-na-na-na-na  
man this place is getting hot tonight  
and i've got the feeling so will we  
everybody's screaming one,two,three

bang bang bang  
catch me if you can  
if you get me started  
we could have a party  
bang bang bang  
catch me if you can  
if you get me started  
we could have a party tonight

watch out here we go

catch me if you can  
bang bang bang  
catch me if you can  
bang bang bang  
aha catch me if you can  
bang bang bang  
i say catch me if you can  
bang bang bang

man this place is getting hot tonight  
and i've got the feeling so will we  
everybody's screaming one,two,three

bang bang bang  
catch me if you can  
if you get me started  
we could have a party  
bang bang bang  
catch me if you can  
if you get me started  
we could have a party tonight

bang bang bang  
catch me if you can  
if you get me started  
we could have a party  
bang bang bang  
catch me if you can  
if you get me started  
we could have a party tonight

He was blowing people up to the loud music that she was producing as she and Karite flew around with her dancing on his back happily. When everyone was dead Deidara used the last of his clay to destroy the base. Aika sat on Karite's back happily watching the massive explosion with a twisted smile on her face. Deidara joined her on Karite as they flew back to their own base.

"I like the song." he smirked at her. She leaned back and looked up at the night sky with a smile.

"Yeah me too. Though I have to say I would never fuck you." she laughed. He laughed to nodding. They were friends and that was finale.

ooOoo

Landing in front of the base they slid off of the hawks back as he landed on Aika's shoulder. She rubbed his head as they entered the base full of blood, cussing, cum, candy wrappers, clay, underwear, wood shavings, dead fish, loose threads, piercing backings, paper and an assortment of other goods, well bads.

"I'm glad to be home." she said skipping down the filthy hallway to the kitchen. Coming to a stop she let out a squeal of happiness.

"DADDY-SAMA!" she screamed lunging at their beloved leader. Konan smirked at the murderous look the smaller woman was receiving.

"Wha'cha' doin here?" she asked managing to get on the man's shoulders like a little child. He growled in annoyance at the woman's antics and looked over at his partner for help. She just smirked at his pain. With a sigh he grabbed her leg that was over his shoulders and pulled her down onto the floor. She sat there for a moment with an abused look on her face. He glared down at her and turned away seeing the 'face' starting to form.

"THIS PLACE IS FILTHY!" he roared at all of them. Tobi cowered behind Aika who was clinging to Sasori with tears in her eyes.

"DADDY-SAMA'S SO MEAN!" she wailed as the man turned his ringed eyes on her.

"You can start by collecting your underwear from around the base." he snapped at her. She stood up with a glare on her face and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's not my fault that Tobi strings them out!" she snapped pointing to the cowering man.

"Then he can help you pick them up." he snapped back and turned on Hidan.

"You need to get all of the blood cleaned up." he stated glaring at the white haired man. Hidan smirked and started to laugh.

"Fuck you!" he laughed shaking his head.

"I ain't cleanin' up shit!" he yelled in Pein's face.

"Aika...Sasori would either of you like a new toy?" Pein asked looking at the two redheads.

"Hell no he would still talk with me!" Aika screamed waving her hands frantically. Sasori seemed to be pondering the option then denied as well.

"It would be a hassle." he stated in a bored tone.

"Well you also get to clean up all of the wood shavings. Actually if you made a mess you pick it up!" he finally snapped getting sick of telling everyone what mess they made and needed to clean up. As they all trickled out of the room glaring and cussing at their leader Aika started to hum a soft song. Tobi prancing at her side.

"We'll have this done in a snap." she laughed with a glare over at Hidan her evil smile slowly caming to her face. The religious man slowly looked at her feeling her gaze. He quirked an eyebrow at her as she opened her mouth music blasting from her body as she ran down the hallway away from the other members. The music radiated throughout the base as all of the members grumbled and set about to their chores.

_All right, everyone! Let's tidy things up!_

Itachi felt his eye twitch as she started to sing.

_Come my little friends  
As we all sing a happy little working song  
Merry little voices clear and strong  
Come and roll your sleeves up,  
So to speak, and pitch in  
Cleaning crud up in the kitchen  
As we sing along_

Kakuzu clenched the wash rag tightly in his fist as he stood over the sink.

_Trill a cheery tune in the tub  
As we scrub a stubborn mildew stain  
Pluck a hairball from the shower drain  
To that gay refrain  
Of a happy working song  
_

Deidara slammed his head against the toilet seat trying to block out the sound.

_We'll keep singing without fail  
Otherwise we'd spoil it  
Hosing down the garbage pail  
And scrubbing up the toilet  
Ooh!_

Hidan was cussing and throwing shit out the back door toward Kisame who was using his water chakra to mass wash the laundry.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Kisame cried out.

_How we all enjoy letting loose with a little  
"La-da-dum-dum-dum"  
While we're emptying the vacu-um  
It's such fun to hum  
A happy working song  
Hmmm  
A happy working song_

Sasori was shoving some of Deidara's clay in his ears as he threw the vacuum at the wall.

_You can do a lot when you've got  
Such a happy working tune to hum  
While you're sponging up the soapy scum  
We adore each filthy chore  
That we determine  
So friends even though you're vermin  
We're a happy working throng_

Zetsu had his plant top closed while running into walls while carrying his left over bones.

_Singing as we fetch the detergent box  
For the smelly shirts and the stinky socks_

Konan let out a groan and glared at Pein.

"This is your fault!" she snapped at him chucking old condom wrappers at him.

"I didn't know she was going to torture us!" he snapped back.

_Sing along  
If you can not sing then hum along  
As we're finishing our happy working song!_

Ahh...

Wasn't this fun?

Aika spun around in her room with a giant smile cuddling all of her missing bra's and panties. Tobi picked up a black lacy thong and flicked it at her. She blushed and hid it behind her back.

"Your as evil as me sometimes." he said as Madara. She just smirked and ran into her closet and came back out in a poofy blue dress and ran down the hall. Everyone took a collective sigh of relief as the song stopped.

"Hey it's lookin' better." she laughed to Deidara as he covered his mouth while scrubbing out the showers.

"Go away yeah!" he snapped at her.

"It's still dirty DADDY-SAMA!" Aika screamed. Said man slammed his head on his desk then cringed as the music started again.

"No please no..." Konan whimpered from behind him. The song of ultimate torture continued to repeat itself over and over and over and over and over till the whole base sparkled and Aika and Tobi could slide down the hallway in their socks while dancing and singing the song. Tobi had joined in after the first couple repeats. The song came to an abrupt stop and everyone froze in their work hoping it was over. Everyone slowly got suspicious at the sudden stop. Moving toward the evil woman's chakra signature they all peered into her room. She was sleeping peacefully on top of a giant mond of underwear with a giant smile on her face.

"Thank Jashin." Kakuzu muttered earning a glare from Hidan. He went to scream at his partner but was tackled by the rest of the organization in fear of waking the slumbering beast.

"AIKA-SAMA!" came a scream from the woman's bathroom causing her to jerk away and rub her eyes. Glancing around the room she saw all of them eying her. She growled at them as she crouched on all fours as paced in front of her underwear collection.

"IT'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" she finally screamed at them all. They all sighed and backed away.

"Hey is the place all done?" she asked looking at them all with an evil smirk. They all nodded quickly even their powerful leader.

"AIKA-SAMA!" came another call from her bathroom. Fearfully everyone watched at the door opened to reveal a trashed bathroom. Tobi had apparently had a party inside. Shampoo and conditioner coated the walls. Bars of soap stuck to the ceiling. Towels shredded into confetti and the shower curtain was tied around the man like a cape.

"There is one left everybody! Tobi is a good boy and didn't want everyone's favorite song to end!" he cheered then ran around to Aika who just shrugged and opened her mouth to start singing.

"NOOOOO!" the volume of this plea carried for miles.

ooOoo

"Sakaru-chan did you hear that?" Naruto asked startled looking over his shoulder to the east. She nodded and continued to walked dreamily toward a duck butt head boy.

ooOoo

The bathroom was quickly cleaned up in a sort'a speech. Deidara in his fear of the song had tried to explode it as Kakuzu tried to stop him due to the cost of fixing it.

_Sing along  
If you can not sing then hum along  
As we're finishing our happy working song!_

Aika stopped singing and looked at her room.

"Meh, Kazu-kun my bathroom needs remodeled!" she called. The other members other than Tobi deadpanned and backed out of the room.

**Well there you all go! I loved this chapter. Tell me what you think. Also I have decided to be a hard ass on you all now.**

**So here's how my law goes now.**

**You will all get the next chapter...which is done by the way...**

**by the 23rd if I get at least 5 reviews.**

**By the 20th if I get at least 7 reviews**

**by the 17th if I get at least 11 reviews**

**by the 13th if I get over 12 reviews. **

**I'm not asking for much of a review just a 'I like it.' will make my sooooooo happy. And yes I am a greedy bitch ^_^.**

**Trust me I know how many people actually read this thing...though I wonder why sometimes ^_^. lok jk but seriously also you will get the chapter no later than the 30th so there ya be.**

**Love,**

**Shannae~**


	13. What a tease!

**So this is just a small teaser that will come down when I post the real chapter. Sink your fangs into this one kiddies. Also I have five new reviews at this point which has secured you all the full chapter by the 23rd of this month. **

Glaring at her form he moved his hands quickly forming hand signs and appeared on the birds back as she stood on Karite's back staring ahead of her with her arms spread out from her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, she had a happy smile on her face.

"I love the cool air up this high." she spoke happily while still in his grasp. He stared at her for a long moment and had a strange urge run though him.

**Love,**

**Shannae~**


	14. To the Suna

**Special thanks showtime!**

**Yuti-chan: You will just have to wait and see but look at it this way is he dead in the series? ^_- oh and here's the answer to your second ? lol**

**YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tOo GuEsS: My computer hates your screen name just saying that now lmao. Anywho thank for the review, I know I love that fucking song I listen to it randomly just to drive my boyfriend crazy then he turns it off and I start singing...it's not pretty ^_^ Hope you like the next chappie we get to see a little bit more of her soft side in a way lol.**

**Yuki Kuroneko : aww sank you! I haven't heard from you in forever! (squeals in joy)**

**NejisDarkNymph: I know right! I had a hard time taming it so it didn't go to far wink wink lol **

**: why thank you! I try to make it interesting and I'm really happy to know that it makes you laugh. That's a big part of the story XD.**

**Watergoddesskasey: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE it was fun right? lol enjoy the next chapter!**

**Hayleigh: thats right bitches your stories don't have shit on mine she said so! Your one of my new fav's now lmfao.**

**FaolinHayashi: Poke. Poke. Tobi:"Aika-sama is she okay?" Aika:"I don't fucking know is she breathing?" Tobi: "Yup!" Aika: "Alright then she'll live I'll get Shannae-oni to give her life support." Me: "Here's the next chapter! LIVE DAMN IT LIVE! WE DON'T NEED MORE TOBI'S RUNNING AROUND EITHER!" - slaps Faolin in face with new chapter and turns to Kisame- Me: "She'll make it I think. Let me know if she starts licking walls, kay!" Authoress then runs off cackling leaving a hyped up Tobi and confused Aika. Aika turns to Kisame with a quirked eyebrow. Aika: "What the hell was that about?" Kisame just lets out a small chuckle and walks off.**

TIME FOR THE SHOW!

Tobi or rather Madara was sitting behind the redhead. Since he wasn't an 'official' member he had been placed with her and Zetsu as Pein had finally made them a team. Though they rarely went on mission's together. Today though was a rare exception. They had been sent out to collect data on all of the jinchūrik. He smirked as the redhead in front of him growled slightly. She was cool weather type and they were headed straight toward Sand. They landed in the sparse tree line at the deserts edge. She jumped down from Karite's back and ripped the heavy black cloak off of her.

"Fucking stupid hot frumpy old worthless thing." she grumbled wadding it up into a ball and shoving it into her bag around Karite's neck.

"Aika-sama why are you undressing?" Tobi asked as the woman turned toward him with a scowl on her face.

"Because that prick of a leader of ours, well mine sent us here and it hot as fucking hell and I'm not happy 'bout one lil bit!" she snapped pulling her hair up into a messy bun and pulling off her short sleeve undershirt. She smiled slightly as a wind went by cooling her flesh slightly. She now stood in her shoes, tan shorts, and long black tank top.

"Much better." she sighed grabbing a smaller bag from the bird and starting to walk into the desert. Chuckling to himself he started to follow her. After about two hours of running they finally reached the gates of Suna. She glared at a number of the guards as she passed posing as a civilian and Tobi as her guard.

"Fucking weak wind release users." she grumbled under her breath. He smirked behind his different mask at her comment. He wore a plain black mask with two orange swirls on the cheeks. Aika had demanded that he change it for their stay in Suna. After an hour of fighting he finally for once gave in to the wild woman when she began to sing the one song she knew drove him up the wall. Clenching his fist as a few lines of the song ran though his mind. Annoying little bitch.

_Not long til' your a senior citizen  
And you can strut around with that sexy tank of oxygen  
Honey your toupee is fallin' to your left side  
Get up and go bro!  
Oh wait your fossilized HA! _

"Miss we need to know why you're here." his head snapped up to see a group of men smirking down at Aika. He was about to step forward then he saw her start her act. She clasped her hands in front of her and started to twitch her hips innocently.

"Well you see I'm looking for my brother...we were separated and I heard he may be in your village." she said meekly with a giant blush on her face. The younger men in the group smiled at her and a couple patted her head.

"Alright cutey just don't start any trouble or we will have to punish you." one of the men teased. Aika jerked her head up and gasped. The men laughed at her expression of fear and innocence.

"Aika-hime lets continue." he finally said pushing her forward. He nodded to the men that eyed him but let them pass. Once out of site of the men at the gate she lifted her head and her prolonged blush faded quickly. Flicking a piece of hair out of her eyes she sighed.

"Ugh I hate acting so meek." she grumbled as she began forward in her normal confident strides. He followed behind calmly. He could feel Zetsu nearby at the moment. Aika glanced back at him confirming that she also felt the man nearby.

"Lets get a room for a couple of nights." she said finally as she paused in front of an inn. Without waiting for his response she went on in and booked a room for herself.

"What about your companion miss?" the owner asked her as Tobi leaned on the counter next to her.

"He can figure it out on his own." she said tersely. The owner shrugged and handed her the key to the room. With a sigh he walked back outside and walked up the side of the building toward were the room should be. She opened the window for him as she went and flopped down on the bed.

"Don't even think about taking a nap." he said to her. She rolled over and looked at him with one eye open.

"Excuse me but who was sending out a sonar the whole way here to make sure we weren't ambushed?" she snapped at him. He nearly let out a sigh at her comment. He knew as well as she did that she had massive stores of chakra and she was not tired from their trip.

"Your just being lazy." he commented closing the window and pulling shut the blinds. He sealed the room then sat down in a chair across the room.

"Yeah but I felt the need to have some kind'a excuse." she mumbled. She rolled away from him again as he looked over at her form. She was curled up into the bed and he could easily feel that something was bothering her. His mind flashed a picture of her and the other redheaded man from her room. So the excuse at the gate had made her sad. Glancing back over toward her he frowned seeing that she had actually fallen asleep clutching the other pillow on the bed. Standing up silently he left the room to go find Zetsu and start their mission.

ooOoo

Sitting up in bed with a bright smile she slipped from its comfort and glanced at herself in the mirror. She pulled on one of her long red locks humming to herself. She looked at her face closely studying her boring eyes and fucked up fangs. Stepping back from the mirror she did the normal woman look over of herself in the floor length mirror. Grabbing her boobs she squished them together making them bigger then shrugged.

"Nah they're big enough..." she mumbled as she turned to her side and poked her stomach. It was flat with a long white scar running across it just above her navel.

Sigh.

"I need to get a tan." she stated then grabbed a few kuni and tucked them on herself and left the room. Bounding down the stairs she waved to the owner and headed out onto the street. She knew that Madara and Zetsu were in the city somewhere but wasn't to concerned about finding them. Walking down the dusty streets she passed dozens of people who seemed shocked by her appearance. She was starting to get aggravated until a vaguely familiar face came into view. He had on a lot of face paint and for some reason she thought of pocky at the sight of him. The man must of felt her staring at him because he turned and looked over at the female redhead. The villagers were giving her a wide berth as they passed. He smirked at her confused face that cracked into a smile. Was that sweet tooth chick?

"Hey!" she called jogging toward him. He turned completely to face her and nodded.

"What's up sweet tooth?" he asked with a smirk. She blinked for a second and laughed.

"Nothing much just kind'a on a personal mission." she said with a sigh. He nodded blankly watching her.

"Which would be what?" he asked as she smirked at him and grabbed his arm and bounded down the street with him.

"Make new friends. My old one's were horrible and always ate all of my pocky!" she grumbled. He chuckled slightly at her dark expression and pulled slightly on his arm.

"Wanna have some tea then?" he asked pulling her toward a small shop. She smiled up at younger man and nodded.

"Sure." she said plainly. They shared some small talk, most of it about him as she was trying to make him like her though it didn't take much. As she glanced out at the road that they were seated by she glared at the people passing.

"Why are they giving me such dirty looks?" she finally asked looking toward him. He sighed and looked at her gravely.

"Well you see we have a jinchūrik here in our village. He's younger than you but he had hair like yours." he stated. She sat back in her seat and laced her fingers under her chin.

"But why the hatred for the boy." she asked the man's eyes narrowed.

"The demon in him is barely contained and he often has fits where he isn't in complete control. It makes everyone nervous and slowly we all started to hate him for having something like that in the village." he said finishing his tea and then rising. She stood as well paying for their tea as he glanced up at her.

"It's fine, I'm the adult anyway." she said smiling at him sweetly he blushed slightly then nodded.

"Show me around please." she said grabbing his arm again. He blushed once more and started to lead her around. As he lead them around they continued their casual conversation till she saw them heading past a half destroyed ruin. She pointed to it and pulled him behind her. She had a dark smirk on her face that he couldn't see. As they came to a stop inside of the crumbling old palace she turned toward him. He looked squarely into her eyes as she pushed him against a wall. He looked surprised but blushed all the same. He was about to get an older woman! Score! She leaned close to his face and he swore music was filling the air. He reached up a hand toward her fair face as she leaned close to him. She mouth was slightly open as if ready to kiss him. He felt his mind slowing down and going blank. His body went numb as her's pressed up against his. He felt her hot breath pass over his cheek then...blank.

_Listen to me dear_

_no don't turn away_

_watch and listen_

_I have a tune for you_

_you must be dreaming ohhh_

_you must be dreaming ohhh_

_So tell me all about_

_your days dear_

_I will listen_

_as you speak ohhh_

_so tell me what I want to hear_

_I will let your mind free_

_from this tune_

_just speak clearly_

_of all you know_

She sang into his ear softly. Her voice taking a more sultry tune. As she pulled away she patted his cheek seeing his blank eyes. With a smirk she placed a finger on his forehead and snapped her eyes closed. Her barrier shimmering into place as she shifted though the boys memories. After a few moments she let out a deep sigh and release her hold on the boys mind. She resumed their previous position before she entranced him. His eye's blinked rapidly as he felt something soft push against his cheek. He saw the woman pulled back from his cheek with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thanks for the fun time but I really need to be going now." she said happily as he nodded still numb in the body for some reason. She seemed to vanish into thin air as he finally shook himself out of the state and wondered if she had even been real.

ooOoo

"I think I will only be staying for tonight so I was wondering if you could get the money back for the other two nights I paid for?" she asked sweetly the owner nodded almost reluctantly and handed her back the money for the room. Thanking him quickly she left for her room. Walking in Madara's cloak was draped over the chair and the sound of running water could be heard. It was evening now as she turned on the small lamp by the bed. With a groan she kicked off her shoes and socks and laid across the bed. She had followed up on the detailed information she had gathered from the jinchūrik's brother. She felt bad for the small boy. No one in the village loved him even his own siblings. She felt herself growl slightly at what his brother had said about him earlier not even claiming him as his family. The boy had a temper that was so cold it made her more nervous than a seething Madara. Thinking of which she heard the water turn off as she impatiently watched the door open so she could take her beloved shower. He walked out with water trailing down his extremely toned body drying his hair with his mask on in place. She couldn't help but let her eyes travel over his body. His muscles rippled along his stomach and chest. He wore a dark smirk as he caught her checking him out. She blushed slightly and then returned to her normal unaffected self and winked at him. Shoving him out of the way she darted into the bathroom stripping off her shirt and shorts while turning on the shower.

"You should shut the door." she heard him state. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him leaning in the doorway his dark eye staring at her. She just laughed and flipped him off, using a wind jutsu to slam the door in his face. He stepped back with a frown. Turning around he pulled on a pair of baggy black pants and laid down on the bed staring up at the cracked ceiling. They had found out very little about the vessel for the one tailed demon much to their agitation. He had also spotted Aika at one point hanging out with a fairly young man. All they knew was that the vessel was a young boy that lived in the village. He glanced toward the bathroom door to see Aika step out wrapped in a towel he watched her move around the room toward her bag and pull out a tank top and shorts along with her underwear.

"Must you watch me like a creeper?" she asked placing a hand on her hip and glaring at him. He felt himself smirk and nod.

"All straight men stare at soaking wet women in towels. It's natural." he stated blandly. She just sighed and walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. When she came back out she was brushing her hair and sat down on the bed.

"We can leave tomorrow morning. I have all the information we need." she said with a smirk. He looked over at her questionably.

"And how did you manage to gain all of this information?" he asked feeling like he had been one up-ed by her. She winked at him and shook her head sending a scatter of water droplets over him and the room.

"Ninja's never reveal all of their tricks." she said in a lecturing tone like he was a five year old. He glared at her.

"How." he commanded toward her. She let out a sigh and flopped back across the bed as her moist hair slapped across his legs making his pants wet. He glared at her for that as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"I met our targets brother and pried him for information though he doesn't know it." she said finally in a bored manner. With an internal sigh knowing that was all of an answer he was going to get he nodded to her. He felt her hair leave his legs and felt a rise in her chakra. Glancing over at her he saw her hair flying around her head. After her hair was dry she sighed and looked down at him.

"You know Kuzu-kun gave ME the money for MY use. I got this room for ME not YOU." she snapped at him. He shrugged at her from under the blankets. She growled at him and stomped toward the bed flicking off the light.

"Asshole." she snarled as she slipped under the blankets.

"Bitch." he returned as he felt her shift on the bed.

"Shut up." she grumbled rolling on her side at the very edge of the bed. He laid on his back spread out on the bed and smirked at her. Her back was to him as he played with a lock of her hair near his hand. It seems she was rather good at gathering information. Her value to him now increased again.

"Value six." he mumbled. She shifted slightly as her hair slipped from his light grasp.

"What?" she mumbled with a yawn. He just smirked and didn't answer her.

"Hey what did you say?" she demanded of him. She flipped to her other side now facing him.

"My eyes are tired now shut up." he stated. He glared at her as she sat up in bed and glared down at him.

"That's not what you said." she snapped but then smiled softly at him. He could see her soft look in the thin sliver of light coming in from the drawn curtain. It cast a halo around her making her skin seem to glow in its pale light. He blinked away the thoughts floating through his mind.

"Are you eye's really bothering you though?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Nothing compared to Itachi's I'm sure." he growled at her. She stopped moving closer to him stunned slightly by his words. Then she let out a sigh and stared down at him like a mother would that's scolding her child.

"Listen here Madara. You may be nearly immortal and far stronger than Itachi and you may be my actual leader but that doesn't change the fact that I care about Itachi. What he and I do on our own time is not your or anyone else's business." she stated to him. He felt a cold rage surge through his body at her words. In less than a blink of an eye he had her pinned against the bed with one hand around her wrists and the other her throat. His sharingan was spinning as he waited for her to look away from his stare. When she continued to look up at him with an increasingly pissed off look he squeezed her throat again causing her to start to cough. He felt her squirm under him as her legs slipped from his pressure and wrapped around his hips. A smirk formed on her paling lips as he snarled down at her.

"Your right I am your leader and you belong to ME!" he snarled in her face. She pulled her upper lip back in a silent snarl at him. He could see her eyes starting to cloud from the lack of oxygen.

"What you and that weakling do is my business!" he snapped as he released her throat to strike her across the face.

"Because your my property." he said in a deadly voice right in her face. "I own you and your massive army." he stated listening to her gasps of air.

"Bullshit." he heard her whisper on her strained vocal cords. What came next he hadn't expected out of her or any woman in her situation. Her legs that had been trying uselessly to push him off pulled him flush against her body. In the moment that he slipped onto her she flipped them and ripped her hands free and slammed her medical chakra glowing fist into his face. He snarled in rage at her and went to attack her back but his fist met with her glowing green barrier. He flashed from the bed to the floor standing shaking in rage nearly at the insufferable woman. He went to attack her again as the sound of something over her music caught his attention. Taking in her form sitting on her knee's on the bed her hands were over her eye as her body shook. Lowering his fist he saw the tears coursing past her hands that were trying to contain and hide them. On her check was a bright red print of his hand but he doubted that was the reason for her sobs. Slowly her hands dropped to her knee's with her head down.

"I will never be owned again!" she screamed looking back up at him her eyes beginning to glow a light blue. He stood motionless as the seething woman stood up on the bed and glared down at him.

"I. AM. NOT. YOUR. PROPERTY. I choose to join your organization of my own will unlike most of the members! As for my contract's you don't even want to make me betray you in battle. You hold no sway over me!" she snarled as a wind started to swirl around the room. With a scream she lunged at him. He prepared himself for an attack but her barrier fell away as her body collided with his. He was knocked on his back with her head buried into his chest.

"I don't want to hate you like everyone else so please don't make me." he heard her mumble as she hugged him around the neck as her shaking body lay over his. He glared down at the top of her head for a long moment till all of her words sank in along with the realization that her guardian was killed so that she could be owned by Konoha as their personal army. He also knew that in times of war the woman in her clan that were Holder of the Souls or Horudā no tamashī were bound to serve either a ninja clan or village if their guardian was convinced she should serve.

"Please Madara..." she whispered into his chest. He slowly came to release that she had knowingly served in his plan as a member of the organization of her own free will. She had attached herself to him because she wanted to be at his side. She knew his ultimate plan in life and knew he would destroy anyone necessary to see his vision fulfilled. He felt his stomach knot up at her words. She didn't want to hate him so that meant she cared for him. Slowly his arm came around her small waist.

"Then don't hate me." he finally stated. Her tear stained face slowly looked up at him and he looked away feeling something akin to ashamed, he had struck one of his few true comrades. It was an odd feeling for him to experience, he had never regretted anything he had ever done. Everything was so calculated, right down to the very second, but around her things never seemed to go as planned or how he thought they should. Maybe it was because she was the only one to know who he was other than Zetsu and treat him no differently due to it. He sat up with her small body in his lap and pet her hair. Her face still tucked into his chest. He felt strange sitting with her like this. It was like they were a couple that had had a lovers spat. His stomach tightened again when he felt her curl up closer to him. With a sigh he stood up and carried her to the bed. She clung to his shoulders tightly as he laid her down and tried to pull away.

"Let go." he stated not wanting to be held onto. She looked up at him with the 'face'.

"Please just lay down with me." she mumbled pulling him down next to her. He stiffened as she curled up next to him in his chest.

"I don't feel romantically toward you Uchiha, but I want you to stay here as a show that you will listen to me as your equal or as least not your property." she whispered looking up at him. He smirked at her comment and relaxed and rolled on his back wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her up against him with her head on his chest as a pillow. She smirked at him as she used a wind jutsu causing the blankets to be lifted up and then they slowly dropped over their bodies. She fell asleep quickly as her warm breath danced over his chest. He took off his mask for the night and laid it right next to him at the ready. Looking over at the sleeping woman he couldn't help himself but feel like he was young again back in the Uchiha compound with one of his many woman curled up next to him after a night of 'play'. Though when morning came they were always gone before he bothered to wake up and his brother would waltz in and tease him about how he needed to just pick one woman and stop sleeping around. Then Izuna would smirk and leave his fuming brother's bedchamber. Izuna would like her, she was a lot like him in fact. They both loved to torment him and challenge him daily. She also appears to be loyal to him now. New value seven. Slowly he drifted asleep surprisingly easily.

ooOoo

He woke up to feel something soft on his chest and arms along with weight over his stomach. Checking chakra signatures he knew there was only one other person in the room and it was Aika. Slowly opening his eyes he saw it was late morning by the color of the room. Looking down he saw she was still asleep with a slight smile on her face. She had rolled slightly while they slept. One of his legs was warped under hers. She had an arm slung over his stomach and her head still on his chest with his arm curved down her back and around her waist. Her hair looked like lava scattered across her back and his chest. He growled at himself as he wiped away the slight smile that had formed on his face. He shifted slightly causing her to groan slightly and curl into him even more. This caused him to smirk at her and he did it again.

"Mad...ara...st...op..." she mumbled out slowly. She usually mumbled Itachi's name when she was being woke up and he felt a strange streak of warmth run though him. He had an evil thought and smirked down at her again. He flipped their position's so he was hovering over her startled awake form. She let out a little squeak of fear and surprise. He had a hand on either side of her head as he straddled her hips.

"So you don't feel romantically for me hm?" he asked with a dark smirk. It took her a while to wake up enough to respond.

"Ugh not really." she mumbled with a confused face. He lowered his face near her's causing a very light blush to form on her cheeks. What was he doing? She felt her stomach knot as his breath caressed her face. His dark eye bore into her making her want to fidget.

"Your body seems to think otherwise." he mumbled his breath causing her bangs to move slightly. She finally smirked up at him one fang hooking on her plush pink lips.

"Love and lust are very different things." she finally stated as she slipped her legs from under him to around his waist. He was taken aback for a moment as she wrapped her legs around his hips and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"So you lust for me?" he asked with a chuckle. She just winked at him as she leaned up and blew softly on his ear and neck. He tried to suppress a sudden shiver. He stared down at her as she flopped back down under him.

"Apparently you have the hots for me too." she tease touching the tip of his nose. He glared down at her.

"I have been with better." he remarked. She looked up at him for a moment with a quirked eyebrow. Then she started to laugh at him.

"I find it hard to believe that you have lain with more then a dozen women." she laughed dropping her legs from around him along with her arms that she rested above her head.

"I can't imagine you having been with anyone with that personality of yours." he tease right back at her. She just smirked.

"I've been with more than a few men in my life." she stated. For some reason he barely contained a growl at the thought of someone else having lain with her. Seeing the expression on his face her's softened for a moment then she pushed him off.

"Alright enough joking for one morning." she said as she went to get out of the bed. She was pulled back down though by a pair of strong arms.

"Who said I was teasing." he whispered into her hair. His breath racing over her neck causing her to shiver. Truth be told it frightened her the thought of having sex and being intimate with someone as powerful as him. Sure she'd been in a relationship a long time ago with another strong man but he had betrayed her.

"I do." she snapped pulling away from him and grabbing her clothes and disappearing into the bathroom. With an internal groan he laid back on the bed trying to calm himself. Why did she have to be so difficult! When she finally came back out he was dressed and ready to leave having made contact with Zetsu while she was getting changed. She didn't speak to him as they left the inn and walked through the city. She got a few looks as they went most were glares but a few were of lust at the redhead. She had her hair brushed and half pulled up with a short white flowing skirt that she paired with a dark green sleeveless turtle neck shirt that had an open back that only showed when the wind would catch her hair and move it away. He walked close at her side blocking a few of the interested glances that were thrown at her. When they passed the gates the men that had stopped her the day before went to talk to her again.

"Stop. I'm leave and I learned what I wanted to." she stated firmly as the men stopped in their tracks. They all snapped their heads up into the sky as a massive dark shadow fell over them.

"Fucking weak dogs." she snarled as Karite landed in front of her his wings out stretched. The guards at the gate moved into a fighting stance as the small woman swung up onto the massive bird and taking to the air. Madara stood on the ground for a moment angered that she would call the bird just as they passed the gates. Then she didn't even offer to take him with her. Glaring at her form he moved his hands quickly and appeared on the birds back as she stood on Karite's back staring ahead of her with her arms spread out from her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, she had a happy smile on her face.

"I love the cool air up this high." she spoke happily while still in his grasp. He stared at her for a long moment and had a strange urge run though him. Shaking away the thought he dropped her arm and sat down as she cuddled her massive bird much to Karite's annoyance.

"Hey did we just abandon Zetsu?" she asked suddenly looking back at him he just shook his head. Her partner had already left the city earlier in the morning.

"Madara?" he heard her voice as he turned his head to look at her. She had an evil smirk on her face as he blinked at her from behind his mask.

"What?" he snapped at her bothered by his earlier notion. She looked taken aback by his tone and then sighed and turned back around.

"Never mind your not in the mood for it." she said softly.

"For what?" he asked curious. She turned back to him again and tackled him onto his back. Karite didn't both to look back at the two knowing his mistress's plans. Before he could blink she had slipped off his mask and kissed his right eye that was normally covered. Then just as quickly she slipped the mask back on him and moved back to the front of Karite. He laid on his back in confusion then annoyance and frustration for a moment. Damn her!

**Ello everyone so you got the chapter by the 20th this time. So if you would all like sooner updates because right now I'm cranking this shit out! review in the masses also Private messages will count lmao. I'm not going to set dates this time but the more reviews the sooner you get to see more and the next chapter is fun.**

**Love,**

**Shannae~**


	15. Giggle and bleed

**Thanks very much for the reviews from:**

**CMinuteByMinute**

**PurpleKittyMoon**

**xxyangxx2006**

**OCcreator**

**Also:**

**JO.C: I love you toooooooo lol**

**NejisDarkNymph: here's more my friend. I know I love him too he's such a cute little fuck!**

**Watergoddesskasey: yay**

**Hayleigh: I know there won't always be a lot of the rest of the gang this is primarily a madxoc w/ the others for extra insanity. But please keep reading I love hearing from you!**

**YoU aRe GoNnA hAvE tOo GuEsS: yay you reviewed too! Hehehe its fun being evil, no? also yah you'll just have to wait for your questions to be answered its coming though lol.**

**Yuti-Chan: *cuddles* I missed you!**

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: thx for the review keep on readin kay!**

**And any others I may have missed thank you very much!**

"Fire crotch."

"Albino."

"Cunt Face."

"Ass fucker."

"Flat chested."

"No balls."

"Worthless whore."

"Kakuzu fuck buddy."

"Would you two shut the fuck up already before I kill you both for the bounties on your heads!" snarled Kakuzu giving the arguing two deadly looks. Aika and Hidan glanced at each other with twisted smirks and busted up laughing manically.

"I'm immortal you stupid bastard!" Laughed Hidan as Aika bounded on ahead laughing.

"And I am far too valuable to kill and much too hard to take down." She chimed over her shoulder to the seething man.

"Just shut up." Kakuzu snarled as they laughed wildly again. Hidan was silent for a mere ten seconds till…

"Holy fucking shit when are we fucking going to fucking get to the fucking village this is fucking bullshit!" he ranted.

"I think that was the longest you went without saying something."  
Aika commented off handedly from the front of the pack.

"Say something ya fuckin ginger?" he snarled at her. She turned her head back slightly and smiled sweetly.

"Yep." She stated happily and continued walking ignoring the raving man. Kakuzu sighed and rubbed his temples. A strong cold wind stung at their faces as Aika let out a sweet little laugh that startled both men.

"It's going to snow soon!" she said happily turning around and walking backwards a radiant smile on her face. Kakuzu felt his face soften at the sight of the now very happy woman in front of him. She seemed to glow in the gray afternoon they were trudging though. She looked over at the greened eyed man and smiled even larger as him as they now neared her at her slowed pace. She turned and continued to walk next to him Hidan trailing behind muttering to himself random shit about Jashin.

"Do you ever shut up? Seriously you have a sickness." She snapped at the pale man that basically screamed at her and went nuts. He pulled out his scythe and swung at her. She giggled and jumped and ran along the blade and slammed her fist into his chest knocking him backward. They both took on their insane look as they started to circle each other. Kakuzu sighed in irritation and defeat as Karite landed on his shoulder.

"I see they are at it again." The hawk stated annoyed. Kakuzu nodded pinching the bridge of his nose and jumping to the side as Aika slammed into the tree he had just been leaning against. The sound of clashing metal soon followed as her blades and his scythe met and pushed against the other.

"I'm going to make you scream and beg this time bitch!" Hidan roared stabbing at her with the blade at the end of the cord on his scythe. She let out a soft hum as a large muscled man appeared at her side to take the blow while sending at punch at Hidan's face.

"Let's leave the naughty stuff between me and the real men, kay?" she teased slipping away on the strong wind.

"DIE!" he roared following her faint chakra signature still heading in the direction they were headed. Her giggling could be heard on the wind causing Hidan to flip his lid even more.

oo0oo

After totally annihilating the village Aika was walking through the bodies with Karite on her shoulder. She was humming happily while Hidan let out a scream as he finished up his religious shit. She kicked open the door to a house just now catching on fire to see what was inside. She wandered into the bedroom and found the occupants dead, but still tangled together in the act of sex. She let out a shrill of insane laughter as Kakuzu appeared at her side. He took a look at the sight and glanced back at the red head.

"I'll probably die like this too." She laughed as she pulled open the closet and pulled out a dark blue kimono from inside.

"Aw so cute…well since…you know…I'll be taking this!" she laughed folding it up quickly and stuffing it into her bag. Kakuzu continued to follow the woman as she wandered around the remains of the village. He had rarely seen her after a massive battle. She had not used her contracts for this and seemed to be bubbling over with energy and happiness as all of the death and decay was splayed around and over her. She jumped lightly over a dead child's body without a second thought as she made her way toward the water fountain in the center of the village. The water was tainted pink for the blood leaking from the mangled bodies gathered around its edges. With a wicked smirk she began humming as he watched her chakra gather around her hand in a swirling mass of green tinted wind. With a wild yell she jumped at it and slammed her fist into the stone and water. A cascade of white marble and condensation flew past him while she disappeared below the surface of the ground. She reappeared a few moments later with a scroll clenched in her fanged mouth. Hidan leered at her, her shirt was transparent from the water and the droplets of water and blood were a beautiful scene for the death loving man.

"Well I got it so let's get headin' back, kay!" she laughed floating on the air toward them. She landed on Hidan's back with a smirk.

"What the fuck are you doing you stupid cunt?" he yelled at her she grabbed his hair and pulled his head back with intense force that nearly ripped the stiches holding his head on.

"I thought you could carry me away like a prince charming." She snarled piercing his ear with one of her fangs. His frown slowly turned into a pleased smirk as the albino wrapped his arms back around behind him holding the woman up by her ass. With a sigh Kakuzu tucked away the scroll as they headed back to the nearest base.

ooOoo

It hadn't taken very long for Aika to shoot off of Hidan's back in favor of Karite. They flew ahead of the two men arriving well before them. The sun was setting as they headed into it. Aika stood up and enjoyed the cool evening as the last few rays of the sun touched her skin with their faint warmth. It was a blissful moment of silence and freedom that she adored. The feeling of the two new souls burned warm inside her body spreading her with happiness as she absorbed what was their life energy to make her own and heal any signs of aging or injury. Just as she opened her eyes to sit back down Karite jerked violently to the side and began to moved rapidly. They had been flying low over the tree tops and someone had spotted them with a shriek Aika clutched at a handful of dark feathers attempting to stay on his back. Hundreds of kunai flew around them as she had time to see many had exploding tags attached. Karite let out an enraged screeched as he tried to avoid them while catching his falling mistress. As she fell through the tree branches she saw the masked faces of Konoha ANBU launching toward her. With a snarl she twisted her body and slammed into a thick branch swinging around on it she crouched low trying to reopen her lungs from the impact.

"What….th…the…h….hell do y..you fu..fu..fu..fuckers want!" she panted pulling free her twin blades they remained silent surrounding her as the sky exploded. She let out a growl fearing for Karite.

"Well I've always liked the silent types. They always make the best sounds during the climax!" she yelled lunging forward only to appear behind the man that had been behind her. She sliced open his throat as he let out a gurgling cry.

"Ah do you hear that! Just beautiful!" she howled as she licked the tangy blood off her sword. She saw one of the men shudder out of the corner of her eye and moved to him next. This ones stomach was soon pulled up through his mouth. Karite appeared on the scene with a screech as he ripped off the mask and face of one of the men with a fox mask. With two ninja still left she danced her way toward the man closest to her while Karite picked up the woman in his talons as they sliced the muscle and tendons in her shoulders and arms. She pinned the man to the tree with her body. She felt the sting of cold steel in her stomach as she smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh yes you are defiantly my type." She cued as she slapped his mask off revealing a young face of what was probably a completely green ANBU officer.

"Pss. I'm insulted they would send such no talents after me. I guess word that I'm still alive has reached the higher ups in that fucking shit hole of a village, huh? Well no matter hun I'll be sure to purge that place along with my partners!" she laughed as the woman screamed above as her blood slowly trickled down onto them staining Aika's hair an even darker red. She dropped her swords as they hovered in the air at her sides as she began to shred the man's muscle with medical chakra. Uncaring of the audience she now had she took her time pulling her victim apart until he was nothing but a mess of bleeding flesh. As she let the body fall from the tree they were in she heard Hidan's insane laughed. Kisame was also laughing, while Kakuzu stared up at her watching her work. Diedara was a little stunned by this truly evil side of the wild woman. He knew she didn't mind killing but he hadn't really seen her as someone truly evil like Hidan and Itachi that just liked to kill things. He figured she was just a very angry person against Konoha like most of them were. But now the sight before them firmly imprinted in everyone's mind that she was really a true member of the Akatsuki. Tobi was level to her in the tree's swinging his feet back and forth. Behind his mask he had a small pleased smile on his face.

He had never been one to find killing erotic but something about her and the way she killed was a definite turn on for him. He could sense Itachi's discomfort at the sight. 'That's right you little brat she's not someone you can bring to your side of this! She's death and pain and pleasure at the end when I take over this world!' he thought triumphantly. He watched as Karite drifted down toward her with the woman barely conscious in his grasp. Aika ripped off the mask to reveal a middle aged woman with boring brown eyes and long flowing blonde hair. She would be what you called traditional beauty but her pale weak body trembling before the blood soaked wild creature that was the Aika of the Akatsuki was like comparing a vibrant empress to a dead old corpse. Karite released the woman as Aika held her dangling over the tree branch by the front of her shirt.

"Ya know I'm bored at this point and I know someone how would have more fun killing you than me…" she said gently to the woman who let out a low whimper. Aika's glowing silver eyes flashed down to Hidan and he smirked back up at her as she jumped down toward the group of men.

"Hidan would you like her?" she asked holding the woman up with a sweet smile like a child offering another her doll. He smirked as he grabbed the woman's arms and pulled her toward him.

"Yes I would. But then I would also like you if you think you can stop being a tight legged whore for a day." He laughed dragging the weeping woman behind him toward their base leaving a trail of red. Slowly they all trickled back into the base as the forest became completely dark and the stars were able to shine faintly in the sky. Zetsu stepped out of one of the tree's as Aika flicked a few droplets of warm blood off her fingertips. They splattered against an orange mask that came to stand in front of her.

"Zetsu. Clean this up." Madara stated as he grabbed Aika by the arm pulling her behind him into the base.

oOo

They stepped into Tobi's room at the far end of the base. It was an area separate from the other bedrooms. Pein said they had carved this one out recently and had designed the room to keep Tobi away from the others and hopefully avoid some of the insanity. Though the truth was the design was on Madara's orders for some much needed privacy from the other members. He held firm to her wrist as they passed down the long hall into the depths of this new base to his rooms. He released the seal on the door and passed though, and only when the door was shut again did he release her. She smirked at him as she dropped her bags and boots on the floor by the door.

"I really need a shower now. I'm all sticky." Aika sighed pulling off her pale green long sleeve shirt and tight black pants leaving her in her bright orange underwear set with black rose's that Konan had picked out for her.

"Sure." Madara stated watching her walked toward the open bathroom and turn on the water. Walking back out into the main room she pulled open his small dresser and grabbed a large black shirt. His red eye followed her every move as she moved back into the bathroom and finished stripping down and sank into the tub that quickly changed color as she dripped her head back.

"I saw your little fun." He stated sitting down at the table in the room that looked into the bathroom while he spoke to her. She glanced over at him and smiled happily.

"Yes, I'm sure you did." She stated and drained off the water and filled the tub again. There was steam rising around her as she slowly began to rub off the dirt of the road and the recent blood. She let out a yawn followed by a large stretched that brought her breasts into view over the edge of the tub. He pulled off his mask and rested his chin in his hand.

"Your mission?" he questioned. She draped an arm over her eyes and shrugged.

"Complete. I snagged the scroll and we destroyed the village. It was a simple mission and you know it." She sighed. He frowned at her.

"Are you saying you're not happy with your assignments?" he snapped.

"Yes." She stated looking at him out of one glassy eye. "I'm bored. I'm rarely sent out and when I am its fucking boring easy shit that could easily be handled by someone simple like Hidan." She groaned while spinning her finger along the top of the water's surface creating a small hurricane with her wind chakra. He continued to stare at her in silence for a long time. He was pissed that she would question his decisions, but he wasn't quite sure why he didn't send her out more.

"Don't question me." He finally hissed at her. She glanced over at him and smirked.

"What would you do if I did?" she questioned standing up in the tub. He had to try hard to remain focused on her face and remain annoyed with her.

"I would kill you." He snapped as she smirked seductively at him and walked toward him as droplets of water fell from her pale body.

"Oh really? You are that ruthless that you would kill one of the few people that _desire_ you to achieve your ultimate goals?" she asked standing just across the table from him now. He was now eye level with her creamy smooth thighs. The view soon shifted from her thighs to her ample breasts as she crawled toward him across the table. He continued to frown at her as she came to sit faceing him on the edge of the table with her legs on either side of him. She placed his mask on half of her face. Her face changed to completely serious as she flicked at lock of wet hair behind her shoulder revealing her freckled shoulders and long neck.

"I think I will be leaving for a while." She finally stated. He glared at her for a long time till he smirked slowly that dark evil Uchiha smirk. Pulling off one of his gloves he reached a hand up and grasped her cheek and taping it with his fingers. Then he flashed his teeth and soon that hand was around her delicate neck and the other slamming into her stomach. The force behind it caused her to gasp in pain and after a second blow she coughed up a few droplets of blood. One of the droplets struck him in the eye and caused him to flinch long enough for her to slip his mask over his face and grab his hair to pull him against her body. She wrapped him in her arms and legs as he pulled against her weaker limbs to be free.

"Calm down. I'm coming back later but you can come if you'd like." She stated only to let out a pained scream as he slammed his knee into her lower abdomen nearly into her vagina.

"You still seem to think you are in charge." He snarled rolling them and kicking her body off of him. She slowly slid down the wall next to his bed. He stalked toward her ripping off his mask he grabbed her arm and pulled her up against his body.

"Of course I'm in charge of myself still. I think you have forgotten that I'm a wind element, we're hard to tame. Just look at how I am compared to what the women of my clan normally are." She laughed as he glared down at her. His glared slowly started to lighten up and she felt relief wash over her thinking he would calm down at let her wander off again for a while.

"No." he stated throwing her onto his bed. "You're not going, now sleep." He stated.

"Can I at least put on some clothes?" she groaned as he glared down at her.

"No."

"WHAT!"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Ugh your such a perverted asshole." She whined only to be slapped harshly across the face. She smirked at him and tackled him only to be punched backward again. She stood on the black bed and smirked at him.

"Madara…" she said happily wiping the small line of blood off of her chin.

"What?" he snapped stepping closer to the bed pulling off his shirt. She quickly was at the edge of the bed tracing his abs with her deadly fingers.

"I adore you." She said sweetly. He stared down at her for a while as she absentmindedly ran her hands over his muscles she grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed as she crawled on top of him and began to massage the tension out of his body. He lay beneath the deadly woman enjoying her touch while turning over her words. So she adored him, many women found him attractive and she was no exception but she was also useful and pleasant to have around unlike nearly the rest of her gender. He grabbed her wrists in one hand as he sighed in a frustrated manner. Why did he feel the temperature of his body rise when she said these things or his heart to beat faster when he watched her fight or she was near him. It bothered him to feel these sort of things. They were things brought on by attachment and in some manner concern for her wellbeing. Her existence frustrated him to the point of distraction.

"Why." He asked slowly. She gazed at him with a soft expression and smiled down at him.

"You're a visionary with true reason and passion. Also you the most powerful and intelligent man I have ever met. I knew before I ever met you that if I ever had the chance I would stand by your side at all costs. This world is disgusting on so many levels. Childish beliefs and impure purity created from personal disillusion by the pompous figure heads that govern our nations…only a select few of true humans with the ability of sight can see that this must all be destroyed and wiped clean to create a true world worth inhabiting. Also your fucking sexy and I want to fuck you till I can't walk for a month." She said calmly with a dead serious tone.

He stared up at her for a few long moments then threw back his head and laughed like she had never heard before.

"Aika…love song…if I were ever to experience the love for another human again it would be for you." He laughed while tossing her off and pulling the blankets over their bodies.

"So does this mean we can have sex?" she asked cuddling into his side.

"Ask me later." He stated with a sexy smirk that made her moan.

"You're so cruel to me master Uchiha."She groaned while he chuckled, then yawned again and drifted off to him lightly tracing a scar on her arm.

**Ello. I know its been a super long time since I updated. But my life is super busy now and I hardly have the time to sleep and eat. Anyway I was finally in the mood to wright and had the day off from work so here ya go. I hope you enjoy it. **


	16. Horny in the fall

**This chapter is dedicated to NejisDarkNymph. I hope you find a way to keep on reading my story. If not I will be sad to see you go but this chapter is dedicated to you ^_^. Also thanks to everyone for your reviews. I love you all very much. Also I am making a side website to post this story too. The only difference will be that there will be music playing in the background of each chapter. Either the songs that Aika sings or the songs that inspired the chapter.**

All of the members of the Akatsuki were sitting in living room of the base located in Lightening country. Sasori was working on a small puppet, Deidara was sculpting, Hidan reading his 'book', Kakuzu was going over the accounts, Itachi was staring at the TV along with Kisame. Pein and Konan had disappeared about five minutes ago. Zetsu was halfway sticking out of the wall chewing on a leg from Hidan's last sacrifice. Tobi was oddly silent as he randomly poked at the TV screen. The only other member to not be accounted for was Aika. Deidara seemed to notice this absence and turned to his danna.

"Hey where's Aika, yeah?" he asked glancing around. Sasori glanced up at him and shrugged.

"She's probably masturbating." laughed Kisame earning him a dark glare for Itachi.

"She hasn't been around much today." Kakuzu commented pausing in his work.

"Maybe she finally died?" Hidan laughed manically earning him glares from most of the people in the room.

"She didn't come in for breakfast." Sasori commented. This was a shock to most of them. Aika the redheaded demon of the wind did not miss a meal unless she was dying.

"She's alive." came a happy voice from the wall.

"Maybe Leader-sama is having a threesome." laughed Hidan. Said leader walked around the corner soon after and glared at the immortal man.

"Never. Especially with that...that...thing!" he snapped then moved along down the hall. Konan walked in and quirked an eye brow at all of them.

"Do you know where Aika is un?" asked Deidara.

"Not really, she's around somewhere." she remarked then followed Pein.

"So she's in the base and not dead then who cares?" laughed Hidan going back to reading. Everyone resumed their previous occupations until they all jumped slightly except for Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu. The door that had slammed open also slammed shut down the hallway. Soon a crazy laughter could be heard coming closer to them all. They all looked quickly toward the living room entrance as they heard Konan scream.

"Where the hell are your clothes?" Konan screamed at someone. Half of the group in the living room snickered imagining a naked Pein standing in the hallway. Then they all heard the demons voice.

"In my roooooommmmmmmmmm." she called out with a laugh and music flared out from her body. It was a strange tune that bordered on creepy. Tobi suddenly stood up and turned toward them all. They only gave the freak a moment of attention as a barely dress Aika bounded into the room. She pranced straight over to Sasori in a pair of frilly black panties that had thigh high stockings attached. She also wore a mostly see through corset that had dark red lace and satin strings running over it. She also had sleeves that tied on around her arm.

"Aika." Sasori said in a warning tone. Deidara and Hidan busted up laughing since they believe the two redheads were fucking. She tackled the man that tried to push her off.

"Go put on some clothes!" he snarled causing her to jump up off him and into the middle of the room next to a shaking Tobi.

"Why is Aika-sama dressed like that?" he asked in his childish voice. She looked over at him and patted his head.

"Because my dear friends I am very happy! You see today is the first day of fall that it has been under forty degrees!" she said jumping around happily. Four pairs of eyes following every bounce of her boobs.

"So." came Itachi's slightly annoyed voice. Her face appeared right in his while sticking her butt out and twitching it back and forth happily.

"That means that I am extremely happy and when I'm super happy I am horny! It's been ages since I've had a good fuck!" she laughed causing Deidara to pass out. Kisame backed out of the room laughing his ass off and looking for his camera. Kakuzu had put down his work and was openly staring at the apparently horny redhead. Itachi clearly blushed and stood up and fled the room.

"Aika-sama what do 'horny' and 'good fuck' mean?" Tobi asked tugging at her tight corset.

"Well Tobi my dear boy it's when someone has a really warm and almost uncontrollable urge to stick something in them, at least for us girls...and some men. A good fuck is the thing that I want to stick in me and it makes me very happy and satisfied!" she laughed. Hidan was going blue in the face from laughing. Sasori sighed and stood up.

"Fine lets go." he stated grabbing the redhead by the arm and starting to pull her out of the room only for her to be stopped by a now hyper Tobi.

"But Tobi is a good boy and wants to make Aika-sama happy. He will fuck Aika-sama like a good boy." he said pulling on her hand making Sasori grind his teeth and Aika to start laughing her ass off. Suddenly she was lifted away from both of the men by the taller Zetsu.

"We will take care of Aika-chan." he stated then disappeared into the floor with a kicking and screaming redhead.

ooOoo

They reappeared inside Zetsu's room. The woman was now lying still in his arms. She had fainted much to his surprise.

"I was only joking, what should we do now...**we could ****always just eat her. **Yeah but master seems to like her. **Then we help her issue from earlier.** Do you think we should she's not conscious? **Who cares!** She's waking up now.** Damn.**" he argued with himself. Aika slowly sat up and looked around. She was lying on his large white and green bed.

"I like your room." she mumbled glancing at him. He smiled down at her for the complement.

"So why did you steal me away?" she asked laying back down on her stomach on his bed. He blinked at her for a moment not really sure why he did it himself. He folded down his venus fly trap and shrugged.

"**I personally want to fuck then eat you." **his dark side suddenly blurted out making her start laughing and point at his white half.

"And you?" she asked waiting on his other half's reply.

"I'm not against the idea." he stated blandly.

"Well that's not really the attitude to have about sex." she mumbled as he walked toward her.

ooOoo

Everyone had returned to the living room again to resume what they had been previously been doing until Aika had bounded in. The only one that didn't return was Zetsu which made a few of them curious and another couple nervous.

"So ya think their fucking yeah?" Deidara asked the room glancing around. Sasori glared at his partner. Tobi let out a whimper. Itachi just ignored the question. Kisame laughed along with Hidan. Kakuzu looked annoyed about the whole situation.

"She better not get pregnant." grumbled Pein making everyone look over at him.

"She knows better." Konan reassured him. The room again was silent till Tobi let out a random wail.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled at the sobbing man.

"HE TOOK AIKA-SAMA AWAY!" he screamed back waving his hands around while he rolled on the floor.

"Then go take her back if it will make you shut up!" snapped Kakuzu. Tobi stood up like he had just been given a giant cookie and nodded happily.

"That's right Tobi is a good boy and will be the one to make Aika-sama happy with a good fuck!" he cheered gaining a new round of laughter from half of the room.

oOo

He bounded out of the room then stopped and began to walk at a normal pace toward the room he knew his partners were in. He knocked on the door quickly then threw the door open. When he bounded in and stopped at the side of the bed he opened his eyes and glared at the two of them. He felt something run though him and became instantly pissed off about the sight in front of him. Aika was lying on her stomach with her arms under her head. Her corset top was undone and open in the back as she let out happy little moans as the two toned man straddling her ass rubbed her back.

"Fucking Jashin!" she cried as a loud pop was heard from her back. Madara saw that Zetsu was looking over at him with a bland face.

"Her back was apparently hurting." he stated blandly continuing his work on the redhead who let out a happy little sigh allowing her back to pop again.

"Oh Zetsu I'm SOOOO coming...hmmm back for this again!" she moaned melting into the bed.

"Enough." came a command from the man at the bedside. Zetsu immediately removed his body from the smaller woman's as she rolled over on her back holding her top in place with a blissful look on her face. Madara wondered for a moment what her face would look like after sex if she looked this radiant from a good back massage.

"Aika come." he stated. The redhead slowly rolled her head toward him and extended a hand. He glared at the pale hand for a long time till she finally sighed and pulled it away from him.

"Zetsu help me with this thing." she muttered sitting up as he quickly re-laced the back pulling it tightly as she exhaled.

"Thanks. I'll return the favor sometime." she said happily and poofed out of the room to her own.

Madara was instantly behind her pulling at the red satin laces up her back. She let out a yelp and went to move away from him but he grabbed hold of her long hair and pulled her against his chest. She snarled and spun at him slamming her fist in his chest. He let out a grunt noticing she had used wind release for the hit. He glared at her and advanced she stood her ground scowling at him.

"Ya know I was enjoying that!" she snapped stomping her foot like a child.

"You fucking piss me off so much sometimes!" she snarled throwing her hands up into the air. He knocked her across the room. Her back slapped against the wall as she let out a feral growl her fangs flashing. He continued to glare darkly at her as she stood up straight. Her hair was covering her face but he saw her shoulders starting to shake slightly. Quirking an eyebrow at his partner he watched her mildly amused as she threw her head back laughing manically. After a few seconds of laughter she launched at him and landed on him. They slammed backward onto the stone floor with her in his lap.

"You're a real asshole Leader Madara." she chuckled grabbing his mask and throwing off before he could protest. She leaned close to his face while getting comfortable on top of him. She propped one elbow up on his chest to hold her head in and traced his face with the tips of her finger tips that slowly dripped her healing chakra into his body. He slowly dropped his dark glare to a deep frown which she took extra time in tracing. He hated how he relaxed underneath the feral woman's touch but the more they were in close contact the more he found he couldn't stand being apart. Her satin smooth fingers ran under his eyes as the dark orbs were slowly drawing close as the tendrils of power seeped into them. His eyes shot open though as he felt her body drop onto him completely. Her ministrations also came to a stop. She opened one eye and smirked at him. Her head rested on his chest her hair scattered about like blood over the two of them. He shifted slightly becoming uncomfortable on the floor. When the apparently now sleeping woman didn't move off of him he let out a groan then sighed and moved and lifted her up and tossed her on the bed across the room. She let out a squeal of laughter as she landed among her blankets.

"Your very childish." he stated watching her as she snuggled into the blankets still in the very revealing and 'cough' eye catching outfit. She let out a small snort at that and flipped onto her stomach to look at him.

"You'd be surprised at exactly how old I am." she remarked with a wink. He studied her intently and smirked.

"Aged forty five." he said sarcastically. She let out a laugh and shook her head.

"No not yet, nah I'm only twenty seven." she laughed while twisting on the bed and laying on her back.

"You don't look it. Why?" he asked walked toward her looking for any signs of age. Really she could have passed for just eighteen if she wanted too.

"It's easy. When I contract someone I take on part of their life span and whatever youth is left. If I ever live to a hundred years old, I won't look a day over thirty if I never took another contract for the rest of my life." She stated glancing toward the door as a knock sounded from it. Madara slipped his mask back on as Hidan threw open the door and stared at the woman on the bed.

"What the fuck do you want?" she snapped at him. He smirked and stared to walk toward her.

"I doubted a retard and plant freak could do much to satisfy you. Besides since you last murder of those ANBU I've been craving to fuck you senseless!" he laughed grabbing her wrist. She smirked as he dangled her in the air in front of him. Her corset top slowly slipping down from Madara's tugging at the strings.

"NO HIDAN-KUN !" Tobi wailed tackling the taller man. With a chuckle she landed on her feet when Hidan dropped her to beat Tobi. Heading out the door she headed back to the living room while tightening the lacing in the back. Flopping down on the couch between Kisame and Itachi in the deadly silent room she grabbed the remote from the young Uchiha which earned her a glare.

"What? Man up or shut up Itachi!" she snapped with a laugh tossing her legs up on the table and channel surfing.

"I guess this means you're not with Sasori exclusively?" Deidara asked with a laugh. Aika looked over at him with a smirk.

"Nope, actually Sassy-kun and I are just friends." She stated as she felt Sasori's dark glare for the nickname.

"Anyway who's going on a mission next, I'm bored." She stated with a mischievous smirk.


	17. Away we went

.com/watch?v=QiA53s3gKyI&feature=youtube_gdata

also if you can't get to the sound track from the link just search chpy 16 in youtube. Laters.

Madara sat staring down at the woman across from him. Her long hair had been forced into a long braid down her back but it was quickly coming undone while she slept cuddled into two recently living male bodies. A few nights after her claim that she was bored with her resent mission's she had vanished from the base. Pein nearly shit a brick at the possibility that she had betrayed them which had entertained him for the moment but after a day of her absence he went in search of his little song bird. What he had found and watched had not been completely unexpected but still surprising. Leaning back in the chair that was in the large hotel suit he looked out the window through Tobi's mask.

"Fucking whore really." He mumbled as visions of Aika's recent drinking, killing, smoking, gambling, fucking escapade raced through his mind. He had arrogantly made the mistake that she had fallen in love with him and would not actually do something without his order's or at least some form of notification. Her latest exploit had almost shocked him, almost. The crazy bitch had found herself a couple rogue nin and an ANBU to take out her sexual frustrations on tonight. Only one was still slightly living, though within the hour the thirty something year old missing ninja would be dead too, as even now his lungs were filling with his on blood that pooled around him. Karite was happily sleeping in the window ignoring Madara. She had made her way back toward Kohana, she was only about a full days' worth of running from being at the gates. He was curious as to what she was up too. He felt a shift in her chakra that signaled that she would be waking up soon. He vanished from the room as he waited for her next move.

00O00

Happily humming the woman walked down the well-worn dirt trail heading for Kohana. Karite was perched on her travel pack taking a rest. They were about 15 minutes outside of the loathsome village.

"We've got company coming." Karite mumbled as Aika merely nodded and summoned three young contracts. Two girls and one boy all of a genin level. The two girls both had sunny orange hair in long braids tied with a black or white ribbon, their bangs were on opposite sides to help distinguish them slightly. The boy had the same color of hair as Deidara and red eyes. The girls giggled happily as they each grabbed one of Aika's hands. The boy moved in front. They were all very beautiful children. They were all from her clan before the betrayal. The twins were Mei and Yuu. Yuu was born a maiden with her sister that was minutes older her guardian. It was strange for it to be two girls the normal twin pairs in the clan were male and female. The boy had died trying to protect his maiden but she was kidnapped and then murdered for her lack of abilities. Yuu was not very advanced in her maiden skills but she was a fine ninja for her age. Mei was a wonderful little killer though; she wore the black ribbon fittingly enough.

"Cousin Ai-hime!" they both chimed happily with beaming fanged smiles like her own.

"Aika-sensai why are we here?" Saito asked from ahead of the pack. Aika smiled fondly at him. He was so much like him…

"Well we're here for the chunin exam's time for you three to improve." She said smartly as leaf ninja landed in the tree's around them. In truth if was nearly impossible for her contracts to acquire new skills but that didn't mean they couldn't look like they were. Aika had changed her appearance to closely resemble Saito's. The three children knew their roles well they had played this little game before acting as her student team for another hidden village.

"Village you are from?" asked one of the ANBU. Mei piped up flashing her Rain headband. The ANBU all exchanged glances. The village hidden in the Rain was not a beloved village by other villages.

"Your business in Kohana?" another one asked. Saito looked at the man speaking with his eerie eyes and smirked.

"Kicking ass in the exam's." he stated with his hands in his pockets. A couple of the ninja chuckled at the youth and nodded them on. Entering the city the soft hum from Aika continued maintaining the children. They would do the majority of talking so that she could maintain their summon. The city was bustling with activity with a lot of children running around from different nations. Aika narrowed her eyes down the road on a group in black and white with distinctive Sound uniforms on. The day passed in getting familiar with the village again. Karite had shared his eyes with her to get an aerial view along with the children running info to her she soon had more than a little direction around the city. The twins were dragging her toward an ice cream stand demanding they hadn't had a treat in a long time. Finally giving in to their pleas she got them each a treat with a grumble in her humming about not being about to eat or drink anything with them around. Yuu giggled mirthfully at her elder and master slowly enjoying her treat. Stomping off with Saito running after her the twins laughed evilly and ran after also.

Finally abandoning the children in a hotel room so that she could move around on her own Aika darted toward the first Ramen shop she saw.

"House special and warm sake please." Aika chimed raising her hand happily. The young waitress smiled sweetly and set out her drink and sighed as an arguing group came in and sat down around her. A tall lanky male ninja sat down next to her as the three children he had with him sat on her other side not paying any attention. A spark of recognition sliced though her looking at the masked silver haired nin. He nodded his head at her in greeting and she smiled sweetly back at him.

"Are you in town for the exam's?" he asked calmly watching her closely, something seemed very off and familiar about her…

"Yup just got in today. I came with my team, finally managed to dump them at the hotel so I could go out for a while." She replied picking up a cup of sake and downing it.

"Want some?" she asked holding a small bottle up to him. He hesitated for a moment then nodded gladly accepting the offered drink. The three children with him nearly dog piled over her to see if they could get a glimpse of his face as he drank but he was to fast for their eyes. The blonde boy was basically in her lap as she let out a small cough to catch the boy's attention. He slowly turned his bright blue eyes up at her and took in his seat and turned a bright red with embarrassment. Smirking devilishly down at the boy in her lap she slammed her hands down on either side of his face pinning his back to the bar they sat at. He gulped nervously as the woman closed the distance between them. Kakashi watched in shock as the pretty woman was about to kiss his student and felt a small twitch somewhere. He snapped out of his imagination at the sound of a loud 'smooch' and Naruto screaming and flailing about. The woman laughed happily as he fell off her small lap to the floor with the start of a large hicky on his forehead.

"Naruto please behave." Kakashi stated as Sakura nodded in agreement. Sasuke just glared at the woman not trusting her, she seemed to be familiar somehow.

0o0

Flopping down on the soft bed she kicked off her shoes and stared at the ceiling.

"I think they may know that I am here." She laughed as Karite bobbed his head agreeing.

"Most likely, I know that I drew more than enough attention while I was scouting the village." Karite stated fluttering over to her.

"What are we really even doing here? Madara is positively pissy for sure and you may get recaptured and locked back underground again." He asked eyeing her while she was slowly reaching for his tail feathers. He fluttered away from her sneaky fingers to the side table by her head and waited for an answer.

"I anticipated that he would be angry it's to prove my point. Also we both know what's going to go down here in a few weeks. I glimpsed that information months ago about the future betrayal of the Sand village from that boy. "

"Yes I'm aware of the planned attack but that doesn't explain why we are here." He squawked. She rolled over and poked him in the face sending him flying away from her.

"I came to watch the death of that fucking old bastard and possibly maybe see Snake man get the shit beat out of him. I would be more than happy to claim either of their souls also I'm hoping that a certain lil' med ninja die's I've wanted him for a while now." She said laughing as she turned back on her back. "I also forgot about who Kakashi was for a while; he certainly is still a mighty fine looking ninja. Got'ta say that about this village that know how to make 'em nice and yummy!" she laughed as Karite made a sound similar to a snort at her lusty nature.

"So this is just a show for us to watch play out?" he asked watching her warily as she fingered one of her knives.

"Yup." She smirked as the knife embedded itself above his head with a dull thud.

**Hey hey hey! So I finally posted a new chapter! I know it's a bit on the short side but I've been lacking some motivation lately but we are finally really getting to the story of this adventure. So lets see oh yes now I have some time on my hands a break from school for 5 days so I already have another chapter in the works along with my other stories so if I get a least 5 reviews on this an at least 5 view or comments on the music vid posted for this chapter You will get a new chapter by Friday the 3rd.**


	18. The games have started

With a lazy yawn the orange haired women sat on the roof top in one of the taller buildings in the village. She had felt him enter the village, it had been very early this morning when the little box in the back of her mind had opened up in an alert jarring her awake and toward the roof tops.

"Must be tucked away deep somewhere." She mumbled as the brown hawk landed next to her.

"See anything?" she asked glancing over with dark brown eyes.

"No only about two dozen more ninja arriving for the trials. There are some actual ninja from Rain so we will have to proceed with caution to not draw their attention. They seem weak on the bright side though." He reported in a bored tone.

"Hmm well I'll keep that in mind. I don't think I will have them go much further than the second stage of the exam anyway." She mumbled then standing and stretching.

"Think you should summon them now? This afternoon is the first exam after all." Karite fluttered to her arm as she absent mindedly began to hum while petting his head. Moments later three silent figures appeared behind their keeper. They remain silent receiving orders through the tone that was only decipherable to those under the control of the song. They sprang forward off the ledge of the building with three small summoned finch flying between them all to maintain the summon. They quickly reached the ninja school and waited with the rest of the group though at a distance. Aika was perched in a tree nearby still humming to herself with a drawing pad in her lap while she scribbled away. Angling her head up toward the ninja that just lighted in the branch across from her she found it to be the silver haired hottie Kakashi. She waved lazily and resume her activity occasionally glancing down at her team. When they entered the building finally Kakashi turned toward her and appeared to be analyzing her. Eventually he let out a sigh and vanished. After about an hour a large number of students started to sadly file out of the building complaining about some stupid final question. Aika smirked and watched as another kunoichi was heading toward the building. Anko. _"Always hated that bitch."_ She thought watching the woman burst through the window off to the side of the building. After about another half an hour the remaining students appeared and her's trailed toward her.

"We passed, tomorrow is the second part." Saito commented. With a nod they vanished back to the hotel for the night.

00O00

With her team stationed outside of the testing area for the second phase Aika slipped inside the dense forest to await them. Feeling the flares of chakra from all around she was shortly joined by her contracts.

"Kabato is on the opposite side closely following the nine tails through the trial."Yuu reported happily. With a nod they shot off through the tree's and quickly collected the second scroll they would need. Sending the three finch's off to track the two groups of interest till he made his appearance.

00o00

Bark splintered from the impact of the body slamming into it. Aika sat calmly at a distance watching the fight as Orochimaru finally revealed himself while fighting with the youngsters.

"What are you plans?" Karite asked his golden eyes never leaving the fight.

"I am insuring that the nine tails is not damaged and that the lil Uchiha doesn't die. He will become very important in our plans. Also if he were to die now, Itachi would abandon us and we still need his skills until Madara decides to reveal himself to the world." She muttered her flaming red hair flying back from the gust of wind as a large snake went sailing by.

"The fox child is rather intriguing. I really don't care much for the cry baby though." She smirked watching the blond boy become a threat. The red chakra pouring off of him in unruly waves. With a smirk Aika vanished,

"I feel they will be fine. I don't see the killing intent in his eyes. He's just playing with his food for now." She said from atop Karite as they swung around the tree's. "We should be getting out of here. I feel that bitch getting closer." She snapped as they shot upward to break though the canopy. As they burst through she smirked the sun glinting off of her fangs, Kakashi was at the gates of the forest, his eye trained on her. Blowing a kiss they dove into the sunlight and vanished.

00o00

Lighting on the far gate wall she felt them coming in quickly. The ANBU of the village were on high alert at the moment thanks to Orochimaru and the sighting of Karite around the village. Some of the older ninja's knew the bird they had both been caged in for nearly a year below the village with the special ops as guards.

"Tell Madara dear to stay away from the village. I know he's following me. I'll only be locked in for a month at best." She said as the hawk glared at her and shot off dodging the kuni sailing toward his dark body.

"Don't die." He screeched right before he shrank in size and got lost in the tree's.

"Aika of the Souls, you are under arrest. Please come quietly." They stated advancing on the short woman.

"Not a problem." She smirked while lunging toward them she felt the sharp blades pierce her flesh, the neurotoxin's taking affect as she slammed into one of the ANBU as she managed to drag her clawed hand across his face ripping the flesh from his face. She dropped quickly from the sky as she fell from the wall her body locking up from the poison, an evil smirk covering her face at the man's howls of pain. Her body slammed into the ground as they hurried to seal her body and take her to a holding cell.

0o0

Jolt after jolt of pain raced through her body as Ibiki not only tried to shred her mind but her body also. She had coughed up a lung full of blood in the mans face with a small chuckle. She was stripped down to a plain white tank and her panties, both covered in dirt and blood at this point.

"Tell us how you escaped the first time!" he snarled from across the table. Turning her head she glared at him from the table she was on. Medical ninja surrounding her ready to subdue any threat. She cracked a smile at him and watched his face cloud with rage.

"It was very easy really. I'm a seductive lil thing and it was so so very simple to lure him to me after being there so long and keeping myself docile. I couldn't be a threat right?" she said lightly a dark laughter followed quickly from the blood covered mouth along with a few ragged breaths.

"You slaughtered him!" he snarled at her his tempter boiling over. They had been interrogation her for over a week now and this was the most she had said other than that she wanted 'some mother fucking pocky'.

"Oh I know, he was so sweet and eager, so young and full of youth. Adorable lil boy really. I had been dying to sink my fangs into his delicate neck. To feel him wither under me as I rode his dick. It was wonderful, truly. He gazed at me with those pretty brown eyes, and I just had to see what they would look like if they were filled with red. I still cherish his screams as I dug my nails into his eyes, and pulling them out….ohhh and such a wonderful 'popping' sound as I did." She spoke deeply, an evil laughed pouring up from her throat her body shaking with the memory.

"It was one of my favorite kills, I must confess!" muhahhahahahahhaha!

"Wanna know something funny? Huh? Do ya?" hahahaha! "He still came! OH and so did I it was wonderful his cry of agnoy and pleasure as his warm seed leaked out from between my thighs. His young wife must have been so proud!" she screamed with laughter. Ibiki stared at the woman before him with complete hatred and disgust. Such a powerful beautiful woman was beyond twisted and cruel.

"After fucking him I left him to bleed out as I happily skipped down the hall away from the cell that limited my chakra. Oh and the song that burst forth was so thrilling!" muhahahaha she cackled till she was jabbed hard in the stomach and Ibiki was standing over her.

"Wanna try having a lil fun? Hmm? I bet I'll make you scream out my name like never before. I could rock your world old man." She laughed making the man storm away from her.

"Lock her up." He stated not watching the woman be dragged out of the room. She fell silent observing the halls and all around her.

"And cover her eyes!" he shouted causing her to laugh again. That laughter would haunt him for eternity. Slumping into the chair in the room he pulled out a folder and flipped though the files. It was the case report from her first imprisonment and escape.

"You won't get away this time." He stated throwing it back down.

00O00

Slamming into the cell she rolled on her back to stare at the ceiling. They had her closer to the surface then what she figured.

"Baka's." she mumbled closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as the guard's outside of the sealed cell talked quietly to themselves about the gossip running though the prison about the woman they were now guarding.

o0o

"Hey retards! I want a medic! Otherwise you won't have anyone to guard. Oh and it better not be a lil brat, I don't want a student." She laughed flicking blood off of her fingertips at them. It splattered across their vest. One of them snarled at her then stormed off to get a medic. Turning her gaze toward the other guard she smirked seeing him gulp at her undivided attention.

"You have lovely eyes dear." She giggled then rolled on her side and started to draw on the floor with her own blood. Humming a little tune to herself setting the approaching guards and medic ninja's on edge. She just lay on the cold floor smiling at them and waved a hand for them to come in.

**Yo! Hey so I hope you enjoyed it, I know its short and long in coming but a lot of shit's been going on, which reminds me that I need to update my profile page, lol. **

**I'll try to update again soon, but you all know how I am so I won't lie to you about a soon or frequent update ^_^. Loves ya.**


	19. A Conversation

The stitches on her neck pulled uncomfortably as she stretched out in the small cell. Her middle aged guard regarded her with distrust as she twisted up into a handstand and breathing through her movements. Cracking an eye open at the sound of faint footsteps just outside of her cell she smirked her fangs popping out at the sight of her favorite person to torment at the moment. Ibiki stood before her his scared head covered as usual and his massive shoulders and chest tempting.

"Still tempting me with your sexy upper body are we?" she asked with a growing smirk. She half expected the man to growl. Today was day 10 in her lovely new gray world and every day she was visited by her new main squeeze.

"I was hoping you would visit me soon sweetie. I was getting lonely!" she laughed flipping to sit cross legged on the cell floor right next to the cell door. He snorted at her.

"Are we going on a date today? I was so hoping we could spend some more quality time together." She cued sliding up the metal bar and coming face to chest with the tall man.

"You missed me right babe? I was lonely last night without your massive shoulders to sleep on again." She laughed taunting the man. Her guard turned away trying to ignore her comments. Ibiki frowned even more deeply at her and motioned to the other guards with him to move in and secure her to be moved and taken to the interrogation room.

Oo0oo

"So what I'm trying to tell you, is, if you thrust deeply while lifting the one leg back and open it will really make her cry out, as long as you make sure to keep the other leg tightly wrapped around your waist." She rambled as Ibiki stood across the room glaring at her, his patience was beginning to wear very thin with this devil woman if she didn't begin to give him some information he would really start interrogating her.

"How about we talk about what you are doing back in the village, placing a false team in the exams, and not to mention the fact that your former counterpart Orochimaru has reappeared in the village!" one of the interrogators finally snapped at her slamming his fist on the table as the woman across from her regarded him coldly for a few tense seconds. Her eyes narrowing to slits and her lips pulling back to reveal sharp canines. She held her cold gaze a moment longer then it sliced across the room to meet his steady gaze.

"Remove them, I will not speak of delicate matters before the weak and ignorant." She snapped at him casting an arm about the room for him to dismiss the three other people in the room. He glared at her hard as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the table waiting like she ruled the place. With a grunt he dismissed his assistants and waited for the door to close till he walked toward the shocking red head, her silver eyes analyzing his every movement. He had 'danced' with this woman once before, his back still baring her marks. She had taken many of his men that day, it had been a blood bath and the same look was starting to come back in her eyes. It was a look of need, a deep desperate need, for what he had never been able to figure out, but never the less it was there again. It made him nervous.

"So what are you going to tell me?" he asked pulling his headband off. She smirked and leaned forward, reaching over the table and running her hand over his marred head, causing him to shiver. No one, especially women touched his head and face. With an almost sweet smile she sat back and crossed her legs and lounged in her seat.

"Well for now I just feel like spending time in the village, I do have a juicy bit but all I am willing to tell you is that I am keeping an eye on a couple people here that have caught my attention and I would like to have them, dead, alive, or contracted." She stated.

"Is that all?" he asked with a sigh.

"No. You see as you are aware, from our last time together if I want to tell you something I will but until I feel happy about telling you something I won't do it. Let's just say that things are about to get interesting for a while and I felt like keeping an eye on my new projects and seeing how the show plays out." He groaned internally, so she wasn't going to tell them without a pointed question and if the question has anything to do with her 'project' then they won't get anything. Not to mention if he wanted more info out of her, on her former partner he was going to have 'make her happy'. Closing his eyes in concentration he steeled himself for her demands and demented ways. To ask her a more pointed question other than what she was doing in the village, how she got away the first time, or what she knew, was to put it lightly going to cause problems. Last time he made the mistake of letting her see what he thought about her responses and requests, she used it against him, in a terrible way…that blood that she laughed about…was on his hands too.

"Your thoughts love?" she probed, he could feel her stare, the intense heat it created in the middle of his forehead, like she was gazing into his mind, seeing his every move and laughing the whole time, keeping his face calm he continued to keep his eyes closed. What move should he make? What was the best question to ask her? She is currently vastly different from the last time they had her captive. Not only her reputation but her own mentality has shifted, she is more in control, less fear, less sorrow, less hate even, just pleasure and pain sprinkled with joy and aggression. He heard her shift in her chair and felt her warm breath on his cheek followed by her cool fingertips. He knew this game though, she would tease him, set him on edge, make his assistants think something was between them, create mistrust in everyone around him, till she was the only one he was able to speak to and feel calm around. This time it would be different, if but for one reason, one special question, he had never been able to find the full answer for.

"Aika. Why the hatred for us, the village, everything?" he asked finally opening his eyes to watch her reaction. Her face was still right next to his, her warm breath still hitting his face. He watched, at such a close range her eyes darken to a dark gray, her face slowly turn into a snarl, her fangs fully exposed followed by her slamming herself back in her chair with a hiss.

"You dare ask me that question?" she snapped the snarl still in place. He merely laced his fingers together and stared at her waiting. After a long pause, her snarl slowly slipped and was replaced with a sinister smile. He watched as she slowly moved her head back and forth like a snake her fingers beginning to strum out a tune on the table top. She suddenly jerked to a stop and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you know how old I am?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Your file says your close to 22 years old." He stated. She smiled softly, looking like a normal woman for a few seconds.

"I'm 27, I was brought into this village barely five years ago. I was 22 when they tricked us, they never knew my true age, it's honestly one of the only reasons I was able to get free. For the first year that I was here they kept me completely under their finger, I never spoke to anyone that wasn't the Hokage, that evil old man, I truly despise him.

"What does your age have to do with anything?" he asked taking in the new info.

"Well you know what I am, right? Yes of course you do, then you also must be aware that it wasn't by my choice that I was brought to this village. My guardian and I were closer than any other couple of people, but I never wanted to marry him we were well past the age to marry and I was able to be free, he was my dear brother, my guardian, sworn to protect me even if I was trying to kill him. It was his birthright and honor to protect a maiden of the souls. In my clan there is no greater honor for a male then to be able to do this. I truly loved my brother, that foolish man. After I told him I wished to be free of the clan and the duties we were bond to because of the ancient agreements with other clans and villages. He didn't understand, how could he, he didn't have choices to make, he didn't hold the thoughts of hundreds. One day a man came to our clan's home. It was right before I was going to leave. He said that there was a great threat to come and that his village wanted a maiden to help protect them. That white haired pervert said that he wanted the best and when I met him in the leaders home, he declared that I was the one. But as is clan rules, a maiden will form a blood contract with a village Hokage only if the maiden's Guardian would allow it. My brother knew of my plans to run away with or without him and he feared the life that would fall upon us. He agreed to the contract but only if he could meet and speak with the Hokage. "She paused for a moment her head slowly tilting toward him now and not up at the ceiling. Her eyes were glazed over in memory. He was astounded by the amount of information she was giving him. He had never had the nerve or desire to ask her why she was the way she was until after her first escape.

"When we arrived against my will and desire we met that vile man. I instantly hated him. My brother apparently did not hold the same view as I. I was forced into the contract, though due to my distrust I did not make it whole. Though I would carry out nearly any command from him I still retained my ability to refuse at least a little bit. During one battle I was commanded to destroy an entire clan. To destroy the only ones that could break the contract for me. The Hokage made me destroy my own entire clan. My brother then learned that we, my people, had been deemed for many generations a threat to all ninja village's due to our abilities. Though no village had ever taken the risk of signing the contract, its call the Loyalty of the Holder. I killed my own family, my friends, my clan. That was when my brother, my sweet foolish brother finally tried to stop me, to break the contract, when I was bathed in the blood of all who I had ever loved and protected. I killed him with my bare hands because those were my order. The old fool just didn't know that by commanding a maiden to kill her guardian that the contract would be broken except for the instance where the Hokage's life was near its end."

She was still lost in her own mind as she tucked her knee's up into her chest and rested her chin on them. She blinked for a moment, and he thought she may have been about to cry but her dark smirk finally came back full force. She snapped her eyes right onto his and smirked.

"After that they locked me up in here for the next two years until I escaped. Many of the ninja of the village that became special ops or ANBU were pitted against me before they were allowed their new position. After a while I became sick of it and began to lose without even fighting back. Once they learned that I didn't give a shit about trying to get free they left me be."

"That was where you came in, and where you all failed. You see I've always wanted revenge and I never did well being caged in. I'm like a bird, I don't do well in captivity. So I bid my time while in here and waited for you all to become relaxed around me. Then I had my fun, for the first time in years, and took what I craved then released myself from the last of the bond that had been placed on me by this cursed place and I WILL DESTROY IT ALL SOMEDAY THIS LAND WILL BE MINE AND NON SHALL COMMAND ME BECAUSE YOU WILL ALL BE DEAD AND AT MY COMMAND. YOU WILL DANCE TO MY TUNE AND OBEY FOR ETERNITY!" She raged slamming her fists on the table the metal crumbling around her fists. He stared at her in shock, he never knew of her arrival to the village or what caused her to be placed in prison, under constant watch and in a specially constructed cell that limited her chakra as well as being sound proof when necessary. He slowly stood and moved to the wall next to the door and pressed a blue button. Looking back at the seething woman her chest heaving as she glared down at the table. He had never seen this kind of reaction from her except for when she fought against him two years ago. He could see that she was starting to calm down and watched as she sank into her chair and waved a hand at him.

"I'm done for today. Don't bother me for a while." She stated as six guards entered the room to escort her back to her cell. As he locked her back into her cell he watched as she walked toward her bed but paused and looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Don't pity me, don't change your mind about me, don't think that maybe my revenge is fitting, don't go easy on me…because I won't do the same for a single soul in this place." Her eyes a pale shade again, glowed slightly in the darkness. Staring for a moment longer he turned on his heel and left.

Shutting off his mind and letting his feet lead him he didn't realize he had made it to his office until he was opening his desk and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"If you don't want anything, then why did you tell me?" he asked gulping down a glass and leaning back in his chair. With closed eyes the night Aika broke free played through his mind_. It had been a calm night, nothing out of place all inmate were calm or behaving normally. She was being like she always was, feisty and flirtatious but harmless. He himself left early that night with nothing to do. It was when he was unlocking his door that he receive the message that one of the high level prisoner's had broken out of their cell and was still contained in the facility but was wrecking havoc. Hurrying back just as she arrived on the roof top her hair loose and long, hanging past her waist her white uniform stained red. Her body was shaking covered in gaping wounds but her chakra was exploding from her body after being suppressed for so long. Her eyes were a different color that night, they glowed like the sun, a deep gold, like a bird of prey. She smiled at me when her eyes fell on me. She began humming a strange tune that turned into a hyper tune and her mouth opened up and I felt those around me shove their fear down as she began to sing her green chakra flying around her body her smile turning into one of sheer joy and insanity._

_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight_

_We're gonna take you high, before you realize_

_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow_

_Feel the excitement grow, oh_

_This is where you let go_

_A large dark shadow fell over them as a massive black bird landed behind her letting out a screech as she swung up on his body. _

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

_They lifted off as the ANBU launched their attack causing them to fly higher or land. The bird shrank and dodged the attacks sent toward him and Aika increased the volume of her song and dove off the birds back and plunged toward me. As she fell I moved into stance with the ninja surrounding me. _

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way_

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission_

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change_

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo_

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control_

_Oh, oh, everybody knows_

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go_

_Two blades materialized in her hands as she slammed her foot into the face of the first ninja her song still pouring out as blood flew around her._

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_She danced to the music as she sliced though those around her, relying only on her swords and the giant bird to watch her back._

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show_

_With the other ANBU dispatched she slowly walked toward me her hips rolling. She dropped her swords as they clattered to the ground. _

_And put your hands u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_We've only just beg-u-u-n_

_And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run_

_So put 'em u-u-up_

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run_

_She raised her hands and cracked her knuckles as her short nails turned into claws. Diving at me I dodged her shots while trying to land my own I managed to knock her back into the cooling unit and pin her there for a moment as I felt other nin arrive to try to subdue her. _

"_Stop." I pleaded, but she just smiled and just sang louder while flinging me off. Before I could land she was behind me with her claws raking down my back slicing muscle from the bone. She landed on my chest as I collapsed. She smiled sweetly at me and kissed me, her lips sweet and metallic. Her body was flung off by Kakashi as a medic gathered me and pulled me to the side lines. She smirked at the white haired man and blew him a kiss,_

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Welcome to the show_

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

_Welcome to the show (2x)_

_Dodging all of his attacks she finally summoned a contract. The man was a samurai in appearance but fought like a ninja, his black eyes and hair causing a stir in the minds of many due to his resemblance to another clan._

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n_

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp_

_We've only just begun, and you can't run (2x) _

_With a wave bye she was scooped up by the bird and lead them on a chase for many days until she summoned a large group of contracts to throw them off her trail._

With a sigh he leaned forward and stared blankly at the wall, she was a force that was for sure. After that night it was reported that a month later she fell into league with Orochimaru for a while. Since then there had only been whispers of her but she managed to stay off the radar, until the chunin exams. So she has a few people of interest here and she will have revenge on the village. Now how to prevent her from escaping again. That was something else that bothered him, she came very easily considering the amount of hatred she has for the village and its ninja. She has something planned and damn it, he was going to find out what. He'd give her a day to herself, let her think she got to him, but after that, she was going to give him everything he wanted to hear or she would be subjected to his methods once again. And this time, he already knew what tricks worked on her and what didn't.

**Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and added alerts for this story. They are what encouraged me to write this chapter. I'm sorry for having been away for so long but that's just life lol. Much love to all.**

**Song at the end is Britt Nichole Welcome to the Show, check her out.**


	20. Authors Note

Hello my readers, just a few things:

Don't panic yes I'm continuing the story I'm not about to say its over. I'm working on the next chapter.

No I'm here to address a few questions that have been asked of me in PM's.

-So in regards to this story, its not a happy one, if you haven't figured that out yet. Its not going to be rainbows and sunshine. Yes it will still have some funny cute moments, but this isn't a hero's story.

-So to address one of the questions I had about Aika. No she's not a good person, I'm not going to make her an unlikely hero, she is going to continue her merry happy fucking way of killing people, nor is she a victim character, and yes there will eventually be explicit fucking you lil freaks lol

For now that's all I have for you. ^_^


	21. A Kiss Goodbye

Sighing in irritation as she was flung back in her small cell, the heavy gate slammed shut blocking out all light and sound. After her last conversation with Ibiki she had been moved to isolation. Only during her time of interrogation, supervised by Ibiki himself, was she around another living soul. She was the deepest underground as their lil prison went and the nearest guard was posted well away from her, there being only one exit and entrance to the whole area, there was little else for her to go if she escaped. Grumbling to herself she stood up and stepped over to the small metal table in the room with a plastic tray that held her meal for the day. Water, bread, two slices of dried meat, and today an apple. Smirking she snapped up the apple she began to munch on it as she twirled around in the room. Now on day 29 of her captivity she knew that Ibiki was getting frustrated with the circles she kept spinning around in with her stories. He had continued his torture but sadly for him her mind was just a bit too far gone to break anymore. Letting out a laugh as she looked down at her right hand. It was black and blue from all of the bones being broken in it. She had snarled and snapped at him as they broke each one but still they gained nothing out of her. Finishing the apple she pried out the dark little seeds and tucked them inside the bandage around her wrist. Dropping down on the hard metal bed that had no blanket, pillow, or pad she drifted off into a light slumber with a smirk on her face. It was almost time. She had told him that much. She would be in his captive for a total of 30 day and no more. She knew he had posted extra guards throughout the entire complex but it did him little good. In fact they would be better on the walls around the village. As far away from her as possible was the best bet if they intended to keep her here.

00o00

Black eyes glared out at the village before him. He was beyond irritated at this point with her. If he got his hands on her again, and by hell he would, he was going to beat her to within an inch of her life. Picturing the woman's hair matted with her own dark red blood, her body quivering as he stood over her broken body, he snarled. Hating to admit that he missed the sadistic bitch and couldn't wait to have her back under his control so he could further his plans. That was the only reason he was bothering with this fucking place. His skin crawled at the thought of his property being destroyed by Ibiki. His temper boiled at the thought of her giving out any information on his plans or any of the other members of the organization. Grunting he vanished from his spot on the high wall around the village. The finale match of the chunin exam was tomorrow and he really didn't care what happened. Arriving back at one of his own private hideout's he tossed off the orange mask and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had already had the rest of the members move to a new location that Aika had never been to and had them lying low in case she had spilled everything she knew. He would wait till tomorrow night to remove her from the village, after most left from the exams. There would be a lot of people coming and going and he would be able to slip in completely undetected. His only reservation was the possibility of her having switched sides.

If she had, he would kill her instantly, if not then great, he'd still beat her to within an inch of her life. Grumbling he stripped and moved to the shower, letting the scalding water wash away some of his tension. That fucking bitch, how dare she do something so god damned stupid! She could have told them who he was, some of their plans, their bases of operation, who the other members were, their powers, gotten herself tortured, shit she may even already be dead! Fuck if they harmed one hair on her insane little head, he'd fucking choke them with their mothers own heart. Slamming his fist into the wall he moved to the small bed in the room and flopped down running a hand over his face, and tracing the harsh lines under his eyes like she used to, causing him to snarled.

"Fuck." He stated, he really needed to get her back. The last two months had been beyond annoying for him, even now he felt what might have to be called concern for her. With a deep frown he tried to sleep but it seemed to evade him. Instead pictures of Aika slicing open faceless ninja came to his minds eyes. As she slaughtered those around her, he could see himself smirking at her from across the battle field. Both covered in blood he moved to stand before her. She gasped, her perfect fangs flashing in the roaring fires around them. Grabbing her by her hair and the back of her neck he slammed his lips to her blood covered ones. With a grunt of irritation he grabbed himself too. Feeling her mold her body to his he groaned. She felt so good. Running her claw tipped fingers through his hair she worked her way from his mouth and down his jawline to his throat, letting out a moan as she nibbled and sucked at his flesh he grabbed her hips in his hands and lifted her up, wrapping her slender legs around his waist she continued kissing him, his armor and clothing having vanished, seemingly by seer will. He leaned back and brought her with him. She adjusted her hips over his and rubbed against him, letting out a sweet groan of her own as her warm core moved over his dick. Letting out a lustful snarl he pulled her head back sharply revealing her creamy white neck. Sinking his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulders she let out a scream, while streaking her claws over his chest. Panting he ripped her shirt from her placing his hands on as much of her creamy skin as he could.

Letting out a deep groan of pleasure as he stroked himself he finally felt himself getting close, picturing himself thrusting deep into her. Her red hair flying in the wind with a world of chaos around them, after their final victory. With almost a cry of pleasure, he felt his release and lay breathing hard for a moment, just enjoying the thought of her around him. Finally letting out a sigh he stood and cleaned himself off. Dropping back on the bed, he passed out for a few hours, slightly less grumpy.

00o00

Shaking herself awake she stood and stretched out her sore limbs. Her hand black still along with many parts of her body. Groaning in pain as she moved the hand she waited for Ibiki. She figured he would be by sometime today. And as if reading her mind she could feel his chakra coming closer. Smirking she smoothed down her wild hair and waited while sitting on her metal bed. He stood outside of her door glaring at her. There was a slight pressure in the air and it was taking a lot for her not to smile about it.

"You knew." He stated calmly. He finally found out what brought her to the village. Sadly it wasn't in time to prevent it from happening. He felt the chakra heavy in the air from the fighting that was taking place inside and around the village. She looked far too pleased with herself at the moment for him to be able to stand looking at her any longer.

"And what was it that I knew?" she asked starting to smile at him.

"That the sand village was going to attack!" he snapped his fist clenching. She slowly stood her body partly broken. She made her way to the gate separating them and placed a hand at his face, the only part she could see due to the solid door containing her.

"Of course I did. It's why I'm here. Don't you remember what I told you? That my contract had been broken entirely all except for one thing. The current Hokage is the one that I am bound to and I am here because his life is near an end. I don't want to be, trust that. I will attempt to save his life because I have to. By a power that isn't by my will, I will try to save your fucking master! Though thanks to you, I probably won't be able to do much, seeing as how my body is rather broken at the moment. You see very soon the village is going to be in tatters, and I feel that there may be some large force moving this way right now to break out the enemies of the village, seeing as how, your enemies are my allies or something like that." She laughed. He stared at her in shock. She was here to save the Hokage? How did this even happen? Stepping back from her he just couldn't bring himself to believe what she was saying was true. In that moment an alarm went off signaling an attack on the underground prison. She smirked at him and waved. He frowned and spun around sprinting for the entrance way. A massive snake was crashing through the upper levels of the building and bringing the roof down on them.

Cursing he realized that they would be crushed under the structure if they didn't get out soon. With an angry yell he commanded his men out of the building and, turning around and heading back down a hall he was bound to regret going back down he opened the door on the one creature that continued to confused him. She smirked at him and grabbed his marred hand as she darted forward out of the chakra suppressing ceil. Her chakra started to return to her in small green puffs as she pulled him along. As the walls trembled around them she got them to the top of the hall and spun around on him for a moment. Grabbing the front of his shirt she brought him down to her level and kissed him briefly then engulfed them in her healing chakra as the ground came down on them. Under her barrier he crouched amazed by her. She was saving the both of them for some reason, maybe in some twisted way she did care for him. He saw her hands flying around in different combinations as her barrier seemed to explore and blow the ruble off of them. The moment they were clear of the earth and able to climb to the surface she turned to him, with a soft look.

"You know I'm sorry to do this to you. I do actually like you Ibiki. I'll try not to kill you when I finally destroy this village." Staring down at her, he was caught completely off guard as she smiled at him in a human manner then pain exploded in his chest and her clawed hand was deep in his chest. Blinking back the pain he felt her kiss his scared face one last time. Then as he passed out. She gave him just enough healing not to die and started walking through the village in chaos.

**Its short I know, but I felt it was a good place to end it here. Working on the next one and it will be up soon. Scouts Honor ^_^.**


End file.
